Kingdom Come
by PeachDancer82
Summary: An AU fic with a veela twist. Draco and Harry have no idea their lives are going to change forever; But, who said change couldn't be good?. Post- war Slash
1. Draco Intro: Morning Musings

**Kingdom Come 1/ ?**

**By:** PeachDancer82

**Pairing:** HP/DM, others

**Rating:** R 

**Warning:** THIS WILL BE SLASH so if you have a problem don't blame me latter because you are being forewarned. Flames will go into the fireplace. 

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Scholastic, Warner Bros, and all of that other legal jive. Please don't sue I'm broke, really I am! However if I could I'd kidnap Draco and lock him up so I could totally ravish him. However, as it is I can't so… 

**Summary:** (A post-war, Fizzy veela fic) Prince Draconis Malfoy, a Veela from the Kingdom of Velciara, has come into his inheritance and must find his mate. Little does he know his chosen has been destined since the beginning of time and written in the stars lies the fate of his Kingdom. 

**A/N:** Special thanks to my beta readers Shinri (check out her stories they're really good) and Christal. Some of this is written in the Veelian Language and translations will be at the end

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter One:**

**Intro to Draco: Morning **

"Are you sure you understand Draconis," asked Narcissa Malfoy, Crown Princess of the First House of Sorona of Velciara, the kingdom of the Veelian people. The Crown Princess was escorting her son, Prince Draconis Malfoy, Earl of Sorona of the 1st house from their living quarters in the Northern wing of the Le palais de lumière(1) to the Royal Hall, which was located in the south wing close to the entryway of the palace. 

Tonight, at twilight, was to be his Barooc, the Veela coming of age initiation, and the celebration of his impending inheritance. It was dawn and the songbirds were already singing the morning hymns as the Veelians made their way to the temple for morning worship. The air was crisp as the wind blew in from the eastern mountain range that surrounded the Veelian Valley. 

Not having to sport the gelled back look Draconis pushed a stray lock of silver-blonde hair that blew into his face, rolling his eyes. "Mother, yes I've only been studying with Largos for the past oh…17 years." 

Yes, Largos…" Narcissa trailed of. Largos Van Weelan was the tutor for the First House. He was also the head steward to the Royal Family. 

While walking along side his mother through the palace's courtyard, passing servants going about their palace duties, Draconis took the time to take in the scenery. Velciara was truly a beautiful place, it also was home, second only to Malfoy Manor and the ancestral Lands of the Malfoy clan. The fragrance of the multitude of plants that were strictly inherent to the valley and the magical world ensnared the senses while transporting one to a new height in sensory ecstasy. The soft crashes of the crystal clear blue waters of the ocean that was to the south could be heard as the surf edged its way onto shore. It was only a couple miles from the base of the palace to the shoreline. It housed a variety of different aquatic life from the ordinary to the extraordinary. The splashes of the Dollipins, a magical version of the dolphin, could be heard as they played in the morning sun, while the flutter of swan's wings could be heard overhead as the flew into the dawn. 

Sighing softly, Draconis was reluctant to leave for school again especially now with his magnetic powers about to be released. He wasn't looking forward to the upcoming onslaught of sexual tension that was inevitably going to be his constant companion until his bonding. He had been looking forward to this day for all of his life. He'd been studying the Barill, the Veelian sacred text, determinedly since he was 12. Every Veela child at the age of 17, when they come into their inheritance, must recite the Barill for the incantation of the texts would unlock their powers simultaneously proclaiming their place as adults in the Veelian society. 

Memorizing the ancient Veelian tongue incantation that would be recited during the ceremony had been tough but Draconis was determined to prove himself to the subjects of Velciara. The whole kingdom was to be present during his Barooc, the initiation rite, which was to be held in the Temple. The celebration party was to be held at the palace with the four Nobel Houses of kingdom. 

Velciara's kingdom was run in a semi-democratic fashion. They held elections for the three council seats and split the authoritative power of the government between the Nobel houses. The first house, the House of Sorona, from which Draconis and his family belonged, was the royal house. The second house, the House of Adonis, controlled the Executive branch of the government, the third house, the House of Cupid, over Legislative branch, and the fourth, the House of Napal, which ran the Judicial branch. 

The Initiation rite of the 1st house royals always is an important affair for the kingdom, and the prince's was to be spectacular, rivaled only by the rite of Narcissa, the last royal to have been initiated. Draconis, his parents and accolades, a group of his Veela peers (4 childhood friends who were to represent the remaining three Houses) were to perform the ritual. The rite when preformed would appeal to the goddess Aphrodite, the Veela matron deity, better known as the Greek Goddess of love, who just happened to also be the Mother of all Veelas. The unleashing of his powers signaled his readiness to be welcomed into the fold as a fully endowed Veela. 

All Veela youths recite the ancient text and perform a blood ritual at a sacred site. The Amore Aldais(2), the temple in which Draconis was performing his rite, was built in Mediterranean style and was open aired, like most of the buildings in Velciara, but it wasn't a mere temple. The structure was built to the standards that could rival all the great cathedrals of Europe and twice as beautiful. What with the magic that surrounded and flowed through the very mortar of the building's bricks, the entire place oozed power and beauty. 

The patter of the Crown Princess and the young Prince's sandal covered feet echoed off the roofless corridor of the walkway as they descended a flight of stairs, leaving the Royal Tower and private quarters in which they lived when they stayed in Velciara. The royal pair walked in silence immersed in their own thoughts each contemplating what today's events would bring and what it would mean. 

For Narcissa, it would mean she would almost be ready to take her place as Queen, for the Veelian society was founded on a matriarchal system. It also meant her baby was going to be a man. Sighing, the Crown Princess thought back to the days when her Dragon took his first steps and spoke his first words and true to the universal form of motherhood her eyes began to tear. 

For Draconis, his thoughts were on his Barooc and what it would mean. Remembering the quote Largos loved to regale anytime he slacked off on his lessons 'The Rite of Barooc' symbolizes the crossing of the bridge of childhood to adulthood and the initial induction into Veelian society'. Laughing to himself the prince could almost hear his tutor's voice as he pronounced these words with a whimsical air. Feeling almost beside himself with anticipation and acute anxiety. Draconis steeled himself for any and all that was coming his way both today and in the future. 

As the two caught sight of the large set of oak doors with golden accents that adorned the entryway to the great hall, Draconis was brought out of his musings when his mother stopped and started to straighten out the non-existent wrinkles out of his robe. In the true style of ancient Greece from which many of the Veela customs was modeled after, the tunic was made of light white linen with silver trim. Draconis had grown to an impressive 6 feet and over the years, and he developed the slim, well-toned physic of a swimmer that was the standard Veela stature. The garment and cape came down to the prince's mid-thigh while the gold sandal's ties came mid-calf. The fabric itself hardly ever wrinkled. However, seeing as how his mother looked a little nostalgic, as she straightened the folds of the sheer silver cape and readjusted the silver claps on his shoulders and straightened the silver reef of leaves that served as a crown on his head, the blonde haired prince decided to indulge his mother's whims. Especially seeing as how they were about to enter audience with the Queen and King. 

"Alright my dragon, remember your manners," Narcissa began as she looked over her own similar formal attire (although the length of the tunic was down to her feet) making sure she was presentable. 

"Yes, muma," Draconis interrupted in a low annoyed tone," You know, Nanu and Patut, aren't really that particular." 

The prince's maternal grandparents, the Queen and King of Velciara, were well loved by all. Naditila Du Barbarac, a lively elderly woman, reigned with a loving but steel grip on her subjects. True to Pure Veela form she was not one to be crossed. However, she was always one to listen. Draconis simply loved his grandmother who he affectionately called Nanu, which means Grandmother in the Veelian tongue. 

Draconis' Grandfather, Pramone Du Barbarac, who was similarly endowed with an endearing name from the Veelian tongue, Patut, was a stately man. He had an air about him that was of a scholar. Both his parents were each half Veela and half human. His mother's mother was from the 2nd house and married a French wizard. While his Father's mother was a witch whose lineage was that of the Snape line and his Father's Father was a pure blooded Veela from the third house. Draconis' Grandfather had gone to Hogwarts like his mother and had decided to send his daughter, Narcissa also, where she met Lucius Malfoy, who was himself a half-blooded Veela. 

Giving her son a stern look "I know Draconis, but the council is in there," Narcissa supplied to her son, "your grandparents had a meeting this morning." 

"What?" Draconis answered with the beginnings of a pout forming on his marble sculpted features. 

"I know how you feel about them, le asa (3), but remember to give due respect where due respect is deserved.

"Yea, 'Deserved' being the definitive word. Merlin and Adonis, couldn't we just wait until they are finished?" 

"Rolian won't bother you. Just stay out of his way and your paths will cross without a hitch." 

The silver prince's features contorted into a contemptuous scowl at the mention of the councilman's name "Its not so much what he does or says to me its how much strife he causes and the stress he puts on Nanu and PatPat in that bothers me," Draconis grumbled. The mere insinuation at the impending confrontation that was sue to be taking place, Dampened the blonde's mood exponentially. 

"Your Grandparents can handle themselves and Rolin, Draconis, it is of course their job," Narcissa replied, although the thought brought her down as well. 

The prince's eyes were flashing now. The inevitable meeting with the army's representative to the council, had brought an even deeper scowl across his face as he began to brood. Not only was said councilman a hard, disagreeable man. Rolian Par Gibbs had real problems. 

"Draconis, are you even listening to me?" The Crown Princess's voice cut across the prince's thoughts like a knife. 

"Muma, of course Draco is listening," a deep tenor voice intoned from behind Narcissa, startling her. Lucius Malfoy smirked teasingly and continued as he closed the distance between his family and himself with a sauntering gait. "Our Dragon will the perfect little prince, won't you son?" 

Draconis' mum gasped as she spun around and good-naturedly slapped her husband's arm and placed a hand over her racing heart. Lucius laughed and pulled her into a passionate kiss while Draco mocked gagged at his parents' actions. 

Lucius Malfoy of the illustrious Malfoy clan which one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain, they had been on the isles of England it is aid since the time of Merlin. His Father was the notorious Eteinne Malfoy, a dark wizard who died in the beginning of he first reign of Lord Voldemort, a nasty man on all accounts. His Mother was a full-blooded Veela from the fourth house who had had the misfortune of crossing said Malfoy and catching his sent. In spite of her unlucky fate with her mate she was a charming woman. 

Flushing beautifully Narcissa pulled back a little from the embrace and asked, "When did you arrive, I thought you weren't arriving until this afternoon," shaking her head a little confused, "and didn't you have to testify in court this morning?" 

The head of Malfoy clan had come through the war as a spy for the Order, and now spent his time during the aftermath testifying against the surviving death eaters for the ministry. At the end of Draconis' fifth year Lucius had realized that Voldemort was incurably insane and his promises of a better world were null. He decided that the reign of such a mad man would be detrimental to the wizarding world. He felt the path to a utopian society was better reached through the political arena. With the help of Severus Snape, his best friend and son's Godfather, he decided to offer his services as a spy for the Light. 

By no means did this mean that he condoned the infiltration of mudbloods into the wizarding world. He still felt that pureblooded wizards and witches were superior. He also still held the view that the wizarding world was deteriorating with the dilution of power in the blood, and he by no means wanted to see said people over saturate Hogwarts and the ministry. Lucius just didn't feel the mass murder of muggles and mudbloods was the best means to an end. After all they did have their uses. He also held to the façade of being distant and untouchable in public, with as much pride as every Malfoy that came before him. 

With his family however, whom he held dear and valued most, he was a loving and attentive person. Laughing at his life-mate's expression he answered, "Yes well…I missed my family." With that, his wife gave him a look that clearly said 'try again.' Sheepishly, "Alright, they rescheduled the hearing so I decided to come early." With a shrug of his shoulders he added, "I didn't have anything pressing that need my attention." Turning towards Draconis with pride "Besides today's my son's Barooc I should be here anyway." 

"Hmm…" Narcissia gazed at her husband lovingly as he beamed and cradled her in his arms. "Speaking of family I hope you remembered to pick up your mother from the Manor…" 

"I'm sure you don't really miss me that much Sissy," a voice sarcastically imputed. 

"Datoria," Smiling at her mother-in-law's antics, Narcissia left Lucius's arms and pulled the woman into a hug. Datoria Malfoy, Matriarch of the Malfoy legacy and princess minor of the fourth house, smiled as she returned the hug. She simply adored her son and his family and was very pleased with her son's choice of mate. Nevertheless, the elder Veela had been really disappointed in her son's decision, albeit coerced, to follow in the footsteps of his father in choosing to become a dark wizard and follow Voldemort. After the Dark Lord's first fall she had been pleased, to say the least, about her son's decision to reflect and join the side of the light. It had been an answer to her prayers and left her ecstatic. 

"Boo Boo!" Datoria exclaimed as she released her son's mate and rounded upon Draconis, capturing him in a bear hug. 

"Nana, how have you been?" Draconis replied smiling as he reciprocated the hug whole-heartedly. Lovely darling, absolutely lovely. Stepping back she grasped onto her grandson's hands and looked around and took in the scenery of the Palace's courtyard. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply she relished the feeling of being back in her childhood home. After marrying she had spent most of her time in Wales at Malfoy Manor only coming to Velciara for special occasions. She was so proud that the day of the Malfoy heir's Barooc had arrived. After a moment Datoria cast a steeling a gazed at her grandson and took in his presence. "How are you holding up?" 

"I'm fine Nana," Draconis chuckled as he answered the flustering woman. The Malfoy matron narrowed her eyes incredulously. "Really I am." His Grandmother looked him in the eyes as if searching for reassurance, satisfied with what she saw she nodded 

"Alright, well I know how anxious one can feel on the day of their Barooc," with on last squeeze of his hands she let them drop, "and with you being the Prince its very high profile and the expectations are even more obtuse than average." 

All three Malfoy's were now giving him worried looks. "I know Nana, I'm very well prepared," Draconis said with a little more confidence than he actually felt. But he didn't want the older Malfoys to worry. 

"I know you are dear. Your parents and I have full confidence in your abilities to perform the rite." With agreeing nods from his parents Draconis felt a surge of confidence at his family's show of love and support. "Well, I must see my sister Luciandra, I haven't visited in a long while, Come along Lucius, when last time you saw your Aunt?" With a bellowing sweep of her sky blue cloak she glided off towards the gates and her childhood home, the House of Napal's Villa. 

Looking after his mother's retreating figure as she walked through the gates of the Palace passing Veelas on their way to the great hall, after a moment Lucius turned his attention to Draconis and Narcissia "I guess I should go." Giving one last squeezed around his wife's waist he released her from his embrace. " Haven't seen Aunt Luci in a while. I see you both are in your state robes, are you having an audience with your mother?" 

"Yes, my mother and father wanted to see Draconis early to discuss some last minute details," Narcissia explained. 

With a snort Draconis added, "Yea and guess who's presence I also have the pleasure of enjoying, our favorite military councilman." 

Now now Draco, remember your manners," Lucius said to his heir with a hearty slap on the back and a chuckle. He was always amused by the Army Commander's antics. The way old man portrayed his outlook on the world were always laughable at best in his opinion. 

Looking at his parents with indignation, "Why is it you both feel the need to remind me of protocol?" Straightening the length of his body and lifting his chin with purpose, "I am an adult you know, its not like I'm going to fly off the handle or anything. I know how to act in the company of the council." 

The elder Malfoy's chuckled at their son's actions and Lucius patted his son's shoulder. "Yes, well I'll see you later this afternoon. We'll meet for tea and talk more before the ceremony this evening. Give my regards to the Queen and King." With one last kiss on his wife's forehead and a nod to his son he swept off in the direction his mother had taken to the Napal Villa. 

Turning to the Prince, Narcissia cast one last scrutinizing look at his appearance. She then checked herself again and steeled herself. The Crown Princess then walked the remaining distance towards the door of the Great Hall. Resolutely sighing Draco squared his shoulders and followed his mother. With a nod from the Princess to the guard as he bowed, the Great door opened. As the Royal pair crossed the Threshold of the Great Hall's foyer a herald announce their presence to the assemblage of the throne room. 

"Crown Princess Narcissia and Prince Draconis Malfoy of the First House." 

**************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Here are the translations, I can put more of the language in if you want. Let me know. 

(1) Palace of Light

(2) Hall of Love

(3) My love

This is my first fic so please be nice. Um…the first few of the chapters are going to be alternating between Harry and Draco so I can introduce all the characters and set up the plot. Yes they will be at Hogwarts later. Everything will be the same I just gave a little history and backround to Draco and the Veelas. Time will speed up once they get to Hogwarts.

- The inheritance concept is based on Fizzy's (the goddess of veela fics) "Magnetic Attraction".

- The house set up to the veelas is based on "Spellmaster" by : babychan on adultfanfiction.net (check it out its good)

Well I'm finished my ranting… please read / review let me know what you think. The next chapter should be out in a week. Thanks for reading, chao.


	2. Harry Intro: Welcome Home

Kingdom Come 2/ ?

****

By: PeachDancer82

****

Pairing: HP/DM, others

****

Rating: R (This is done b/c the later chapters will definitely earn it)

****

Warning: THIS WILL BE SLASH so if you have a problem with it, don't blame me latter because you are being forewarned. Flames will go into the fireplace. 

****

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Scholastic, Warner Bros, and all of that other legal jive. Please don't sue I'm broke, really I am! However if I could I take Draco and lock him up so I could totally ravish him. However as it is I can't so… 

****

Summary: This chapter is same morning as chapter one. From Harry's POV (its his introduction and side of the story) The rest of the chapters will have both of their POV's

****

A/N: Once again Special thanks to my beta readers Shinri and Christal. And to last chapters reviewers: OMG! Thanks. Individual responses are at the end.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Harry Into: Welcome Home

The scenery outside the billowing curtains was a continuous reminder that summer was in full swing, there was green as far as the eye could see in Surrey that morning, only interrupted by the buildings in the neighborhood. The summer seamed to be starting off with a bang as the relentless heat parched the air that served as a summer breeze. All the windows were open at 4 Privet Drive and a flash of emerald green reflected out of an upstairs window as the sun rose into the sky. The wizarding world's hero was contemplating his last moments at said house.

He was finally allowed to live with Sirius Black, his Godfather and Father's best friend. After the war, the animagus was pardoned of all crimes and declared innocent. The Ministry had released all of Sirius' holdings and accounts and granted full custody of his godson. Harry had had to return to the Dursley's for the first week so Sirius could get everything situated and the house cleaned out, for it had been closed up during his 12-year stay in prison and during the 3-year war. With the help of Remus Lupin, who Sirius had asked to stay with Harry and him, Sirius planned on making a wonderful home for Harry. 

Harry considered Remus as a second Godfather, for he also happened to have been his father's other good friend as well. During the war they had grown closer often times the three of them would just sit around and talk, reminiscing about the past and just basking in the comradery of their relationship. The Gryffindor was really glad that the werewolf would also be living with them and Harry was enjoying the prospect of being able to finally have some sort of family and be able to live in a loving home. 

He really couldn't believe he was finally leaving. Even though he really wasn't feeling all that enthusiastic about changing again but like everything else in his life the change was inevitable. Oh don't get him wrong, he was glad to be leaving his "family", and hopefully he would never set eyes on the despicable muggles ever again, but nostalgia was hitting him hard. Very few things in his life were constant, and Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, craved consistency. Especially after the last three tumultuous years of war, were everything happened so fast around him, all of which he had no control over. So anything that was reliable was often welcome into his life and however bad life with the Dursleys was, it was anything but irregular. At summer break he'd go to the Dursleys, do his chores, go to his room, mind his business, and wait for the next day and start all over again until the last week of vacation when he was allowed to visit the Weasleys. The monotonous routine had been soothing to his soul during the war. Especially now when the entire world was celebrating and constantly "thanking" him for destroying Voldemort Harry regarded consistency and privacy very highly. 

All the accolades he received regarding his role in the final battle was wearing him thin. After two years of minor battles all across England at which all the major wizarding strongholds were hit, there were times when the Side of the Light started to despair, for the damage was beginning cause the people to loose faith. The Ministry and the new Minister of Magic, Author Weasley, who was appointed when Fudge was killed in an attack during Harry's fifth year (guess he believed Harry then huh?), decided to pour more resources into research on ways to destroy Voldemort for good. 

Not much was found until Christmas break, during his sixth year, Dumbledore had had the top students help with the research. When they started going through ancient African manuscripts they found a spell that the ancient Nubians wrote that could capture Voldemort's soul. Through channeling power from 5 powerful wizards (or witches) into one other extremely powerful person, who would serve as a conductor, and chanting the spell Voldemort's soul would get sucked into a crystal thereby trapping him for eternity. It had worked and the crystal was locked in a high security vault miles underground on Azkaban Island. Harry had served as the conductor and Voldemort had been defeated.

Although glad that it was over, Harry now felt useless and hadn't any notion as to what to do with his life and really cherished any and all situations that were relatively normal in his life, having had so little thus far. While a prison-I mean home- 4 Privet Drive had been a major part of his life even if the good memories associated with the place were very few and even father between, it had still been somewhat of a home. Although Hogwarts was up until now his true home and he was looking forward to beginning his seventh and last term, particularly now that the threat of Voldemort no longer would be hanging over his head.

"Boy!"

"BOY!" a voice bellowed from down stairs breaking Harry away from his musings.

"At least I don't have to listen to that ever again," Harry said to himself as he lifted himself off of the ledge of the window. Looking around the bare room one last time, Harry let out a breath and bent down to grab his trunk and backpack, which he had packed the night before with everything he owned, and empty owl cage. Harry had sent Hedwig off to Ron's letting him no he would be at Sirius for remainder of the summer. Pulling on his backpack and tying the handle of the owl cage to the handle of the trunk with a bit of twine, Harry retrieved his wand from on top of the bed and placed it in the back pocket of his jeans.

Dragging the trunk behind him Harry crossed the threshold of the room into the hallway. Just about to start down the stairs when Dudley "the whale" pushed him roughly aside and lumbered heavily down the stairs snorting with laughter. Shaking his head, Harry let the nostalgia that he had entertained in his room slip. 'Man, I'm glad to leave this place', he thought to himself as he make his way down the stairs, his trunk thumping along behind him. 

At the bottom of the stairs Harry's Uncle met him with a stern glare, "You'll be waiting outside, I don't want that rubbish you call a Godfather traipsing through my home." With that he turned and waddled back into the kitchen were Harry could hear his relatives loudly going about their business, totally ignoring the fact that another person was even in the house. Walking towards the door Harry glanced back over his shoulder to the cupboard that had served as his only solace from the oppressiveness of the house for the first 10 years of his life. With a shudder at the remembrance of the memories the young wizard proceed to the door. 

Grasping the handle, Harry pushed open the door. "Carpe Diem," he said to himself and stepped out into the morning with his luggage in tow. Closing the door, a breeze caught a few strands of hair that had fallen loose from the rubberband at the nape of his neck. The chin length raven locks flew about his face as Harry grasped his trunk more tightly and proceeded to walk down the walkway towards the side of the house. Laying his trunk down in the grass he sat down on the edge and looked at his watch. "8:53, seven minutes until Sirius gets here," Harry said to no one in particular. .

The young hero made a serene picture sitting there atop of the trunk with the light breeze whipping his hair around his face catching slightly on his infamous frames that sat upon his nose. Although 16, Harry still retained the same innocence like that of a cherub, newly fallen from heaven, in his features even with his bone structure becoming more defined with age. Only his eyes, the emerald green that was the legacy of his mother, told the story of innocence long gone. Only his eyes conveyed that this man-child had seen more than his fair share of the horrors that humans were capable of, they told of an evil that had almost devoured the world and the heartache that was slowly devouring his soul even now. Only his eyes, the color of the curse that defined his destiny, told the true tale and even then one couldn't really tell. He hid it well.

A shadow descended upon Harry as he looked up he found himself looking into the eyes of the man he called "Uncle". "Just so were clear," the beefy man began, "after today you are no longer welcome here." Rolling his eyes, 'Like I was welcome before' the young wizard said to himself.

"Yes sir." I mean what do you say to something like that? Harry noticed his Aunt and cousin, who had a large greasy breakfast sausage in his hand, rounding the corner of the front of the house and walking towards him.

"Well, you do well to remember that," Vernon Dursley gruffly replied as the two people came to a halt at his side. "I've had enough of your kind disrupting my life already. Don't want you contaminating my family any longer either."

"Um…" Harry just stared bewildered at the three oddest-looking people to have ever gathered in front of him. Who in turn had looks of disdain on their faces as they stared back. Just then a "Pop" was heard to the right of the group. A big black blur could only just be seen as it careened towards Harry at a breakneck speed. Petunia screamed and grabbed a hold of Vernon's arm as Dudley cowardly ducked behind his mother.

"Umhph," Harry let out, as the large dog collided into his chest knocking him breathless, and began to lick his face enthusiastically. "Snuffles? Why are…" Just then the aforementioned dog transformed into a very posh looking man in well fitted wizarding robes.

"Oh Harry, gosh its good to see you," Sirius exclaimed completely ignoring the scream Harry's aunt once again emitted frightfully at the sight of the mysterious man transforming in front of her, and swept the slightly smaller young man into a bone crushing bear hug. Laughing at his Godfather's antics and at his relatives' reactions, the Gryffindor wholeheartedly returned the hug full on. 

Sirius Black, who after the many months on the run and doing undercover espionage for the order, had looked rundown before, now however with his freedom granted and the looming war having ended, Sirius could give a supermodel a run for their money. Aside from his tall stature and astounding good looks, the animagus made his mark in the wizarding world, apart from his looming persona of Azkaban escapee. He was reinstated as a prosecutor for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where he ruthlessly prosecuted the remaining Death Eaters. Which made the surviving wizarding world rest easier.

"You've only just seen me just last week," Harry said amusedly as the older man ruffled his hair and let him go.

Stepping back to look into Harry's eyes, "Yes, well I'm just glad to see you," Sirius answered.

"Oh that's an understatement," a voice behind Harry called out in an amused tone. "Padfoot here has been bouncing off the walls all morning, literally." Sirius threw a teasing look over Harry's shoulder and started to chuckle at the statement

"Remus!" Harry turned around and gave his other godfather a hug, who was always a calming presence in his life, opposite the boisterous personality that was Sirius. Remus Lupin served as a emissary to the magical creatures during the war, after the war had become somewhat of an ambassador for the ministry with the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They had created a new section in the department, called the Division of Liaison, of which Remus was the head. He and his office staff served as diplomatic mediators between the wizarding world and the worlds of the all the magical humanoid beings. Many of which offered their services in the war. A large faction of tame werewolves, the Veela, the Daywalkers, a subspecies of vampires, the Faeries, the Merpeople, the Elves, the Montocers, a war like race that have a tendency to resemble demons, the giants, the Leprechauns, the Layas, a shape shifting race, the nymphs, and many more whose contribution had swayed the outcome of war's battles many times. 

Harry loved his godfathers, they were his real family, along with the Weasleys, Hermione and Dumbledore who had become somewhat of a Grandfather to him. After the war Harry felt the need to keep those he cared about close, but not so much that they really knew his true feelings. No, it that regards he kept them as far away as possible, he didn't want to worry them. Harry felt responsible to keep them happy. 

During the happy reunion of the wizards, the Dursleys had just stared at the exchange. However, fast becoming perturbed at being ignored, and by freaks no less, Vernon began to stew in anger as he grew red in the face. "Now see here I will not have you…you trash doing your tricks here out in the open, polluting my and my family's presence," Vernon bellowed. With a self-righteous tone in his voice added, "collect the boy and go." Petunia nodded, readily agreeing with her husband while beside her Dudley conspicuously tried to hide his bottom with is pudgy hands, whimpering slightly at the sight of the wizards behind his parents.

Eyes flashing angerly for a split second but a cool mask of indifference replaced the rage at the comment. "Well now, you must be the Dursleys," Sirius began as he turned from his godson and friend who had finished their hug and were now looking at the trio. Walking ominously towards the muggles, who stepped back instinctively, Sirius heard Remus call out in a low voice, 

"Sirius."

"No no, I just would like to introduce myself," he called back with a dismissive wave of his hand, "seeing as how I haven't done so properly yet." Stopping just in front of Harry relatives with a mischievous grin, Sirius held at his hand. "You might remember me from the news." The Dursleys eyed him warily. "You know the escaped convict," he offered with a pointed look. Sudden realization came across all three faces when they suddenly realized that they were in the presence of a murder. "My name's Black, Sirius Black, I'm Harry's Godfather." Throwing his head to the side gesturing towards Remus "This here's Remus Lupin, He's Harry's other Godfather," glancing back at the other two wizards he continued with mock politeness," a werewolf you know." 

Letting the thought settle he reached into his robes, the Dursleys collectively gasped as they glanced toward Sirius's robe were his hand disappeared expecting to see a wand appear. Harry held his breath, he knew Sirius didn't highly regard the Dursleys and their treatment of him. Harry's recount of his childhood, during their times together, had caused him to blow a fuse a couple of times and Remus had had to soothingly talk him down while physically holding him back from appraceting to Privet Drive and enacting hard vengeance.

"Sirius," Remus called again as he began to take a step towards his friend anticipating whether or not he'd have to actually _defend_ to useless muggles.

"What?" The animagus looking back innocently asked with a sly grin as he pulled a small package out of his robes. Holding it out to Vernon, "This contains 50,000 pounds. This should cover the expenses that were incurred while Harry was under your custody." With a sneer he added "and considering the standard of care he was subjected to I think I'm being overly generous."

Regarding Sirius coolly Vernon greedily grabbed at the package. However the animagus pulled the package away from Vernon at the last minute. Sirius shook his head " Uh Uh," he said with a sing song tone. :Lets see…" looking thoughtful as he taped the edge of the package against his chin, " I think in exchange for this tidy sum of money you should give us something." Startled Vernon and Petunia look at each other pensively, clearly clueless as to what the man could possibly want . "How about an apology." now sneering evilly Siruis continued, "yes an apology to Mr. Potter is clearly in order. 

Sputtering with indignation, Vernon began to turn purple while Petunia flustered like a hen at the blatant insult uttered at their expense. Remus saw Sirius' game immediately, smirking at his friend who had glanced in his direction and took the remaining steps forward until he stood beside his friend., leaving Harry standing there, shock purely shock etched in his face. 

"Why Padfoot I do believe you're on to something"

"Yes Moony, I do believe I am." 

Finally breaking out of his reservoir of anger Vernon glared at the two wizards "E-Excuse me, an apology….for what? What _that_ little vermin should be doing, is being thankful on bended knee for all _we've_ done for him." Suitably avenged for the insult Petunia nodded her head in agreement. Dudley was just staring at the exchange of the adults and threw a withering look at Harry, who still stood back in wonderment. It'd be like pulling teeth and nails, getting an apology from his Uncle and Aunt.

"It's alright, I don't mind, really I…" Harry began but was interrupted by a glowering Remus.

"No, excuse me. From what I recall, Harry here has done nothing but keep in line and shown nothing but respect towards _you_ sorry excuse for life. Even as much as you not deserving it Harry is big enough to _still_ not hold you to something as simple as an apology." Even for a werewolf Remus usually was extremely docile but debasing what the wolf part of him considered part of his pack was hazardous to one's health. Growling now with rage he took another step forward until he was in Vernon's face. "So I think my comrade here is justified in his request, Harry deserves an apology."

Not really catching the warning vibes or not paying attention, Vernon was totally aghast at the audacity of the werewolf. He opened his mouth, once again about to berate Harry when Sirius held up his hand." Look if you feel you've been wronged," rolling his eyes at the thought and sarcastically continue, "I'll just take my gesture of good will ," holding up the package of money, "and be on my way." Placing a hand on the enraged werewolf's shoulder tugging him back from the unsuspecting muggles and turned away and began walking towards Harry.

"NO." Vernon shouted sensing his newfound monetary compensation slipping away from him and receiving a poke in the back from his wife. Sirius and Remus stopped walking away and turned towards Vernon with smug looks plastered on their faces. Vernon resolutely sighed. "I mean no don't go, I'll do it." Flushed with embarrassment He glanced at Petunia who nodded encouragingly. Remus stepped to his left when Sirius gestured to Harry to stand beside him. Blowing out a breath the Gryffindor slowly walked forward. When he was between his Godfathers Harry lifted his head and looked expectantly at the Dursleys. 

Lifting an eyebrow Sirius looked pointedly at Vernon, "Well?"

Swallowing a lump Vernon began "We…urm," Clearing his throat Vernon tried again chanting in his head '50000 pounds, 50000 pounds' "We are s-sorry for treating you without any respect," clearing his throat again Vernon was beet red. Dudley, who had been glaring a Harry, swung his head around shocked at his father. Smugly beaming Sirius handed over the money. "Now really, was that so hard?" He incredulously asked as Vernon tore open the package and hungrily began to flip through the bills with Petunia and Dudley drooling over his shoulder.

"You should have felt honored at hosting such a wonderful boy, I pity you for you really missed out," Sirius said his smug demeanor lost as a sad look traveled rapidly along his features at the thought of missing so many years of his Godson's life. Knowing what Sirius was thinking, Remus reach around and clasped his friend on the shoulder. Snorting with disbelief the Dursleys didn't even glance up, they were so heavily engrossed in the money. 

Looking away with disgust the Gryffindor shook his head at the Dursley's piggish antics as they hoarded over the money. 'They really don't deserve any sort payment at all' Harry thought to himself. He had worked for his keep ever since he was capable of tasks. Although slightly biter, he had come to the conclusion his time with the Dursleys had been part of who he was and brought a sort of balance to his life; but, he'd never tell the muggles that.

Sirius shook his slightly, clearing away the self-pitying thoughts he'd slipped into. Remus gave him one final pat on the shoulder and withdrew his hand running his fingers through his shoulder length sandy blonde hair that was whipping about in the breeze. Sirius scoffed at the muggle's behavior to the money and his comment. "Considering the circumstances, you should consider yourself lucky, Harry here is very important to our kind and if anyone caught wind of his mistreatment…believe me an apology would be the least of your worries, Sirius explained with an evil gleam in his eye. Harry shuffled his feet beside him obviously becoming very self-conscious and looked to his left at Remus he pleaded with his eyes, catching the younger wizards meaning the werewolf cleared his throat, "Well let's get going, we have to get to the ministry."

Looking confusedly between his guardians, "What, you have to go to work today?" Harry asked just a little disappointed. He understood the two men had important jobs and were needed. With the aftermath of the war, every available fully trained wizard was put to work trying to rebuild the wizarding world.

"Only for the morning, I've got a couple of cases with the council," Sirius told the Gryffindor, his eyes softening as they descended upon his godson.

"Oh," a little bereaved Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Well I would like to see were you both work,"

"Well you'll definitely have to come along," Sirius supplied with a smile. 

Perking up a bit Harry's eyes light up, "Yea, actually I'd love that."

"Maybe we could go shopping to," Remus interjected. "You definitely need new clothes, and as good-looking as you are you shouldn't be walking around looking like that." sniffling disdainfully at Harry's oversized rags. Harry blushed, he wasn't good at receiving compliments, although he was silently looking forward to this day even more. 

"Well now," Sirius said as he clapped his hands together, "Lets get going shall we?" The Dursleys, who had finished counting the money, and with visions of what they could do with it already running rampantly through their minds, looked at the three wizards expecting them to leave as soon as possible. 

"I agree," Remus said as he and his companions walked back to were Harry's luggage lay on the ground. Picking up the heavy trunk and cage and situating it in one arm with no problem. He riffled though his robe's pockets and pulled out a silver chain. Handing this to Harry who look at it quizzically. "This portkey is keyed to you, so anytime you want to go to Black Manor just hold it in your hand and say _Prodo Domus_ and it'll take you home."

__

Home Harry's eyes began to tear up"Alright" _I'm going home._ Slipping the chain around his neck as he took one last look at Privet Drive, Harry readjusted the backpack on his shoulders. 'Maybe this change won't be that bad,' Harry thought as he whispered "Prodo Domus." Feeling the familiar tug behind his naval Harry saw his relatives for the last time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking around at his new surroundings, Harry's breath caught in his throat. "Welcome Home Harry," a voice whispered in his ear. Turning around the raven-haired wizard saw Remus, still carrying his trunk, behind him. Sirius had transformed into his dog form and was romping around the pair letting out excited barks. They had appreciated to Black Manor moments after him.

"Wow! This place is amazing," Harry exclaimed to his Godfathers laughing and chasing after Sirius as he took in the scenery with awe. All around him were lush green fields and rolling hills. The air was thick with the fragrance of the wildflowers that dotted the landscape as far as the eye could see and held a faint trace of apples. 

Transforming back when Harry stopped and sniff the air Sirius explained, "There's an apple orchard a couple miles south of here."

"Hmm," was the young Gryffindor's only response. He was still taking in the sights that were spread before him, There were several trees sporadically seen amongst the landscape, all of which were in full bloom in the summer breeze. The sun seemed brighter as it reflected off a small lake that could be seen in the distance. Directly in front of Harry was a two story, ivy-covered stone manor, it wasn't huge and intimidating but it was fairly large. "Is this all yours Sirius?" Harry asked his Godfather while gesturing with his arms to the land around them.

"Yea," the animagus answered sheepishly scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed, "I think its about 3500 acres in all. The Blacks go back pretty far and they've all lived here so it just accumulated over time, shrugging his shoulders as he explained. He then gestured for Harry to follow him and began walking towards the house as Remus walked behind them. "The muggles can't see any of this though," Sirius continued, "There's loads of repelling charms, all they see when they look over here from the main road is swamp land." Stopping Sirius turned around to face Harry "You know," he started in a matter-of-factly tone, "Potter Place is the next expansion of land over to the East. Your lands are just as beautiful." Sirius pointed over to the right and his eyes seemly glazed over as he brought his arm down and gazed off in that direction "Yea, your father and I used to ride our Aethonons all over the place when we were younger.

Shocked Harry looked over in the direction Sirius pointed out. He hadn't known he still had ancestral lands, He felt a surge of familiarity and happiness run through him as he realized he really was home. Laughing lightly to himself Sirius continued "You should have see your grandmother face when we trampled through her prize rose garden," He was shaking his head and smiling whimsically at the memory. "Nothing was safe from James and I, we were a known terror through these hills Even the Longbottoms, they live to the west of here, weren't safe. This was our domain."

Sighing Sirius caught Remus's eye as he too was smiling softly in remembrance of his visits to the Potter-Black homesteads. "Come on lets get inside," Remus softly said stepping beside the other two, "we've got to get to the office."

"Yea," nodding to his friend. Sirius then looked at Harry, "I'll take you over there sometime." Putting his arm around Harry's shoulder, "Well go to the stables and saddle up the horses and ride down the first weekend we're free," nodding his head towards the werewolf. "Now lets get your stuff dropped off."

With that the three wizards made their way towards the manor side by side_. 'Welcome home Harry_,' the Gryffindor repeated to himself as he looked at his godfathers and smiled. 

__

Welcome Home

***********************************************Review Response Section****************************************************

NayNymic: Thanks…you're my first reviewer really thanks a bunch.

Fearless Kitty: I know this wasn't really soon but I can say you'll be pleasantly surprised with the story.

Asaroth69: You're welcome, and I like stories with the Malfoys portrayed human as well. And Thank you.

Remii: *blushing profusely* Go on *waves away* Thank you that really made my day!

Silver: I hope so, thanks.

Wintermoon: I know what you mean, its hard to find something as good as the original, but I hope this meets your standard. Yes, I got Fizzy's permission and I definitely agreed with you.

Fizzy: Just wanted to say thanks for the permission and I'm really glad you enjoyed it and *blushing again* thanks!

Jasini: I'm glad you could follow it, I was a little worried I over did the explanations. I am trying to get the basic information out so I can get to the plot (where the good stuff is) Thanks for your review.

Icy Flame: Gosh I hope I didn't confuse you more *a little nervous* I know new characters are a little hard to deal with, but it will all make more sense in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for your review don't fall off your seat though lol

********************** Final Note*********************

I know its not romance yet but got to get the basics for both sides of the story out of the way. However, I did put a little foreshadowing to the main plot in there. So keep on your toes. I'm going to try and have the next two chapters out sometime in the middle of this week so we can get on with it though. Well…officially finish raving. Review! (it really spurs an author on) Nevertheless I'm not above shameless begging, LOL. Please. Chao!


	3. Central

.

Kingdom Come 3/ ?

By: PeachDancer82

Pairing: HP/DM, others

Rating: R (This is done b/c the later chapters will definitely earn it)

Warning: THIS WILL BE SLASH so if you have a problem with it, don't blame me latter because you are being forewarned. Flames will go into the fireplace. 

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Scholastic, Warner Bros, and all of that other legal jive. Please don't sue I'm broke, really I am! However if I could I take Draco and lock him up so I could totally ravish him. However as it is I can't so… 

Summary: The same day as chapters one and two. Once again this is Draco's POV This is just more insight into Draco and the Veela's backround.and a little of the plot set-up. Just a reminder: After chapter four the points of view will merge. That's when the really good stuff happens *grinning*

A/N:. I know its been like a month since I've updated but you wouldn't believe what RL is like right now anyway thanks to those who sent me emails it really made me get on the ball. I've had this chap finished since last month I just need to tweak it and I'm long-winded and a perfectionist so…hence the long delay. But I have two more chap finished so hopefully there won't be anymore long delays. And to last chapters reviewers: OMG! Thanks. Individual responses are at the end. Just to point out that I'm American so I going to have Americanized metric conversions. I'm sorry if that's going to throw some people off, I honestly don't understand the Metric system (I know sad isn't it) so I couldn't even begin to convert the numbers. Once again sorry, but I'm sure you'll catch the gist of it anyhow

As the two Royals swept regally into the room, a hush had descended and the small crowed that was gathered in the hall bowed. Draconis surveyed the room as they passed through the foyer into main chamber. No matter how many times he came into the Great Hall , which was adequately named the Cella de Venustas, to attended a formal meeting, the sight never ceased to amaze the prince. The Great Hall itself had a regal air, with 15,000sq ft of sprawling highly polished gray marble floors, and 20 ft high ceilings coated in off white staccato with gold ornate trimming, the sight was truly breathtaking. 

When one looked up, and overcame the awe, it immediately came to attention that the ceiling depicted important emblems of the country. There were four concentrated areas of detail on the ceiling. In each of the four 10 x 10 blocks, sectioned off in recessed crown molding, there was the display of the House's coat of arms. The very center the ceiling took on the shape of a dome and was made of glass, which itself took up a third of the space. The surrounding walls had various murals that depicted a sundry of Venitian historical events all inlaid in colorful mosaic tiles and in between each of the scenes was a open arched window. There were upholstered benches along these walls for the populace of assorted gathers to await audience with the Queen and King. 

Narccisa and Draco glided down the red carpet that was situated down the center of the room, passing the present patrons that uttered "your majesty" in a whispered chorus. When they came upon the thrones Narcissa dropped a graceful curtsey while Draco made a sweeping bow and intoned "La snamo pon le ninsimosa" (1) Then formal greeting that was bestowed upon a royal giving audience.

"Pa tu la sanam (2), the queen said in response. As all royalty the queen had an air of importance as she set upon the golden dais that served as her throne. To her right sat the King on an identical seat. They both wore the formal style robes similar to Draconis and Narcissia, the one exception was the sea blue sash that draped diagonal across their bodies decorated with medals that identified their station along with crowns of diamond incrusted silver leaves. "Rise my children."

Ignoring the council as they had stepped aside when the Crown Princess walked in, Narcissia began to speak. "Muma, You wanted to see Draconis," gesturing to her son, who had dropped familiarities and was making his way up the steps to the podium he came upon his grandfather and gave him a hug. 

"How are you doing Patu," Draconis said with a smile.

"Draconis, my boy, exciting day, eh?" King Pramone said as he pat his godson on the shoulder. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course he's not," Queen Naditila laughingly said

"Nanu," he bent down and gave her a hug, "you flatter me." Draconis kissed her on the check, "but I must say I do have a few butterflies in my stomach."

"Nonsense my by you'll do find, you are more than worthy, besides you're a first house veela…, "she rebutted hauntingly, with an inherent air of importance

"I know, Nanu, I'm from the house of Sorona, and the goddess always watches her daughter's house," he said rolling his eyes as he finished her statement. Looking imploringly at his grandfather, who was chuckling at his wife's over enthusiastic manner 

"Yes, well" she sniffed, "you do best to remember it to,".

Chuckling to himself Draco motioned to one of the servants who hurried to the podium with a smaller dais and placed it to the left of the King. He then sat down in his place lazily swinging his leg over the side as he slumped back. 

"Sissy dear, how goes all?" The king turned to his daughter. Narcissia had stepped up onto the platform after her son bent down and kissed her father' cheek.

"All is well Da." Shifting to the left she bent down to kiss her mother's check intoning, "Muma."

"Narcissia," reciprocating the kiss Naditla asked "and where is your mate?"

"He's gone to visit his mother's family, he'll probably be around to see you later, he sends his regards of course"

"Of course he does, and how fairs the wizarding world?"

"As good as to be expected after the war…of course Lucius is extremely busy with the legal department."

"Hmm". Not wanting to say anything more and have her latest feeling toward the Malfoy be betrayed.

All the while Draco and his grandfather were listening amusedly. They knew how the Queen felt toward the elder Malfoy and his previous engagements concerning his loyalties.

"Well the tailor has his robes done and need to do some final touches, you'll let him know he needs call for the haberdasher as soon as possible...

"Oh course Mamu"

"Specking of which the baker needs you to…"

Draco then began to listen halfheartedly as Naditla and Narcissia, who had regally placed herself on her appointed throne to the left of the Queen, begin to converse about the ceremony and the last minute details. Silently surveying the Great hall once more he let his eyes roam over to where the council sat. He found his eyes locked with a pair of silver eyes, sneering slightly Draco gave Rolin a full on glare. Draco smirked as his competitor seemingly backed down and broke eye contact. Remembering what his parents had said outside he merely shook his head and continued to gaze about, falling deeper into his own thoughts.

Despite what he had said to his grandparents he was really nervous about tonight. Although he knew what he was to do he couldn't help but feel a bit tense. Not only about the ceremony, but also for what it all entailed and represented. He would be a full fledged Veela, completely endowed, worse of all he'd be highly magnetic to non-veelas, which meant all of Hogwarts, he'd have to bond fast or else he'd never come out of his seventh year unscathed. He wondered how his parents did it? Well they probably already knew who their mate was. His father did say that even though dormant, his veela senses knew his potential mate and on a subconscious level he probably had already identified his mate. 

It must be deeply subconscious because he had no clue. He'd been with a couple of people over the years but they were always just flings. Merely his human hormones seeking release. Obviously they never meant anything. Trying to think about everyone he knew and what their potential or being his mate were, he though about his friends here in Velciara first. He didn't have many since he rarely socialized with most of the younger veela, his going to Hogwarts limited interaction greatly. Mainly he conversed with the other nobles seeing as how they were also always in attendance at the state functions.

Makelia, one of the younger girls from the third house was a close friend. Her father was the main speaker in the Lower Congress, part of the legislative branch, and the brother of the third house councilman. She was rather quiet and studious she reminded him of Granger a little bit. NO definitely not her. Now her twin, Maliha, nothing like her sister, was vivacious and sly, stood a chance though he guessed but he really never felt any pull before, he'd have to see. 

Pagas, she was a little older, 22 and even though she was five yeas into her inheritance she still hadn't bonded. Being the youngest member on the council had to be hard. Being the heiress of the second house deftly had its pitfalls. But really she was more of a sister to him. They had consorted during the Beltaine festival last summer and decided that they'd keep it strictly plutonic. 

All Veela were naturally bisexual so he included his male friends as well. Prome, his age and Delion, 18 two of the sons of the elected plebian representative to the council were really cool, even if they weren't of Nobel blood. However, he just couldn't see either of them as mates. The only other person he even hung out with was his cousin Mikil, his grandmother, Datoria sister's son and that was definitely not a possibility. 

All his friends, excluding Prome and Delion, were to be his accolades during the ceremony, were the only ones he could think of. Since he never felt even the slightest pull towards any of them and with two who were already endowed and having never made a move to him either, he had no clue about the Veelas.

Still gazing about the Great Hall, Draco noticed His grandfather had gone to stand amidst the council members. He was presently engrossed in a hushed conversation to the side with Rolin Par Gibbs as the other council members listened on. Looking a little worse for ware seeing as they had been in session for the past two hours and it was still early.

"…well if we could have a vote and wrap this meeting up we can adjourn." Rolin was saying impatiently.

"Mr. Par Gibbs, I'm sure you're anxious to pass on the bill to the lower congress," the king placidly said, however you putting forth a major issue and your fellow councilmen might need to ponder all the angles." He then looked at each of the council members in turn.

Pagas all but jumped in agreement, "Yes, Tonight's the Prince's Barocc, and I for one have a lot on my mind right now," looking to the other council members for their affirmation 

"Yes Rolin," Sonomas Montage, chief councilman stated warily as he rubbed his temples in a show of slight frustration, "Withdrawing from the greater magical community is a big decision we all need time. Be sides we will send word to our representative at the wizard's ministry and gather some more information. Besides you know a Royal Barocc day is sort of a holiday after all, we would be in a better mind to enact such a profound motion. later.

"I merely think we should act swiftly," Rolin pushed, "a lot of unrest is currently undeway…"

Ketil, Prome and Delion's father interrupted annoyed, "We're merely asking for time to ponder all the ramifications such a motion would…"

"There's not much to ponder," Rolin growled at Ketil, he hated to be interrupted, " The Veela people have paid their dues…" Draco tuned out the rest of the conversation. That's why he couldn't stand Rolin the man never new how to let things go. Everything was like a war for him. Shaking his head and sighing, he'd never under stand the Veela strain of warriors, they were almost another species in his opinion. The Passion that was deeply embedded into the genetics of Veelas somehow was wired differently and they became fiercely protective of the kingdom. 

Being a student of the Arts of Love himself his passion went into the more sensual areas of life. Smiling to himself he looked over to his Mother and Grandmother, who were still talking about preparations and the like. He ignored them and he continued to think about finding his mate 

Thinking about he possibility that his mate could be of non-veela blood he began to think about his friends at school.. Pansy, dated her, nope. Blaise…he was a good lay but they were friends, only once cashing in on a mutual sexual favor. Crabbe, urg! Goyle…Hell no! They're really loyal friends but on aesthetic level they left much to be desired in his opinion. Besides they were betrothed already to Tracy Davis and Simone Greengrass so they seemed likely out of the picture as well. That just left Millicent and he had strong feelings about the question of her sexuality, and Terence Nott, who he had a fling with once, but there wasn't any deep connection. Who else could there be?

"Draconis!" 

Brought out of his thoughts by his mother's voice he turned towards her,"Yes?"

"Fix yourself" she stated disappointedly with furrowed brows, referring to his lax posture. Quickly arranging himself in a more appropriate manner he smiled sheepishly.

Winking at the prince at his mother's uptightness Naditla offered her blessing, "Draconis, my dear, I'm so proud of you, after this you'll be officially inducted you realize." Looking pointedly at her grandson, "And you'll start having to participate in more royal functions, you and your mate that is," she said slyly. 

Sometimes his grandmother could have such corny subtly one had to humor her. 

Wanting to roll his eyes, "Nanu don't worry I will not abandoned my duties to you"

"I know, I know, what you being a Malfoy and all one never knows," she responded with a shrug of the shoulders

"Nanu!" 

"What, I was merely stating that you have certain duties in the wizarding world , that's all." She replied innocently.

Getting up chuckling Draco replied, "Yea yea," planting a kiss on her forehead, "I'm going to central." With that Draco sauntered out a side door that led to the Palace prime. 

The light slap of Draco's sandals could be heard echoing off the marbled floors throughout the deserted hall as Draco broke into a run. Flying through the halls like a bat out of Hades, passing doors that led to various parts of the palace, windows that overlooked the primary courtyard, Portraits that tutted at his unseemly behavior and halls that lead deeper into the royal residence. He had promised the twins, Prome and Delion he'd meet them in central before noon. Skidding around a corner he narrowly missed one of the maids as the linen she was levitating suddenly dropped when he ran past her. As he apologized profusely stopping only moments to wave his hand at the towels righting the mess and continued to run the length of the palace. 

It was his last day free as un-inherited veela. After his Barocc, this evening, he was going to be expected to conduct tedious formal meetings, attend even more tiresome banquets, and make appearances at all sorts of irksome functions. Generally be board stiff and take his place officially as a member of the royal house. He wanted to enjoy his last hours of freedom with his friends, and he was late!

Finally coming upon a set of gold inlaid wooden doors Draco stop to compose himself. He righted his garments and raked his fingers through his wind blown hair in an attempt to come off a little more presentable. After all he **was** a prince. Catching his breath, he took out his wand, the ministry having no authority in Velciara, he transfigured his formal tunic into more appropriate attire. The fashion among the veeli was simplistic and sensual. His rather heavy royal tunic with its cape became a thin tunic that was the same length as his formal one but had large slits were the arms went allowing the fabric to give and its only adornment was the golden belt around his waist that identified his rank. His golden sandals were standard so he didn't bother, he just charmed the royal crest off the ankle. As much as he liked to flaunt his wealth and status at Hogwarts he wasn't as keen as rubbing it in when he was among the veelas, this was his home.

Finally satisfied with his appearance he pushed open the doors that were the side entrance to the palace and stepped out into the sun. Nodding cordially at the guards that were posted at the entrance Draco made his way through the crowed of veela that were busily going about the days rituals. Velciara was an continues erogenous zone for the senses everything that was done was done with a passion, so inhaling deeply the prince allowed the aurora of Velciara surround him. Of all places in the entire kingdom this was with out a doubt Draco's favorite place. Central was THE place to be

No matter what age or status one was everyone and everything happened here. In the center of Velciara all gathered to barter goods, exchange services and socialize. It was an open-air marketplace. The outer edges were sectioned off by numerous buildings that served as shops, galleries, or flats. This was also where many of the kingdom's officials had offices to conduct their business with the public. The space between the buildings served as a courtyard, where the open-air market was held on a daily bass. Every morning the cart keepers would set up their assorted goods and advertise their merchandise for sale. It also was a place where many of the veeli gathered to hang out. There were a sundry of entertaining venues to browse and participate in. One of the buildings housed the main theater and several pub like venues were also attainable. There was an outdoor amphitheater where many times lectures, announcements and voting took place. It was adeptly named central for it was he center of the kingdom in the body and soul. of the people 

The smell of fresh baked lanola bread, one of the many ambrosia-based delicacies that the veela palates relied on, was wafting along the morning breeze and the sent was mixed with the aromas of spices and dew. He could hear the cords of various musical instruments being played in the distance. The harps of the temple playing the morning hymns The sounds of drums, pounding a pulse racing beat that could've aroused the debts of ones soul, piqued Draco's interest. Draco strained to hear where it was coming from as he looked about he noticed people walking hurriedly just in front of him where Draco figured the drums were playing. 

Curious as to what was going on Draco quickened his steps, trying not to embarrass himself by sprinting through the crowed. It definitely would have been unseemly. He could almost taste the excitement around him as the pounding of the drums got louder as he hurried passed various shops and carts. He nearly knocked of over another woman caring vegetables, when tore around a corner in his haste to find the source of the music Suddenly beat of the drums quickened, and utterly embarrassed at his apparent clumsiness, for the second time that day, Throwing a apologetically charming smile over his shoulder in pittance at the affronted veela, Draco turned and finally dashed down the alleyway. The Woman just shook her head at the prince, the darling of the kingdom, no one could begrudge the royal veeli.

As Draco sprinted through the short, shadowed alleyway the flairs of Celtic horns started to blast along with the drums, Draco's pulse quickened as he burst into the sunlit courtyard of one of central's side squares. There, in the midst of a modest sized crowed, was a band of musicians playing an upbeat composition of veela traditional music. Veela music, like everything about them, was passion filled and high energy. It got the blood pumping. Its tone and quality has a sound that could be classified as an African-Celtic mix, with drums, Irish sounding horns, flutes and a slightly different versions of the bagpipes. Veela music could only be described as seductively magical, and Draco loved every bar of it.

Beaming at the sight of the musicians and dancers that were before him Draco stopped his fast pace and leisurely picked his way through the cowed trying to get to the heart of the action. Once he got to the front of the crowed Draco noticed that the musicians were the troupe from the second square theater, one of the two theater troupes that played in Velceria. The other theater was a more traditional form of entertainment were the older veela went, where as The Second Square Theater catered mainly to the younger generations of veela, or veeli the were sometimes called, there by on the cutting edge of pop culture in the kingdom. 

Draco found himself being caught up with the music as he felt it's pull on his senses, the music's magic intertwining with his and coursing through his very veins. Helpless at stopping, his body as it began to sway to the music along with all the spectators around him Draco let the feeling takeover closing his eyes as he cords washed over him.

Feeling a jerk on his arm Draco opened his eyes and found himself staring into an identical set of silver, however unlike his blue speckled ones the ones in front of him had violet specks. Grinning Draco pulled the veela into a hug and placed a kiss on the cheek by way of greeting "Maliha, Et tu lamona"

"Lamon ma yu, Draco" Mialiha answered," Come let's dance" With that she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the throng of dancers that were fully dancing, It was one of the traditional sensuous dances but with the new-generation beat the dance became highly more erotic and fun. Draco, only protesting once at the treatment, was fully caught up in moments. He let his body sway and swing with each cord and strain. Closing his eyes he let his magic fully merge with the other dancers for the melded magic produced aphrodisiacs and brought the dance to new heights.

The drums were pounding louader now as the magical bagpipes and flutes joined the revelry. The musicians and dancers melded as one and the music became part of them. Gyrating and jumping in time with each note Draco noticed that the crowed around him and the other dancers were fully enthralled as some older veela had come to see what the new music was about. After about seven minutes the song ended and Draco was flushed and gleaming with exertion as where the other dancers coming down from the high he noticed the audience was applauding the show. 

Looking over at Maliha who like the other dancers were flushed with an eternal sheen of sweat glazed over her body, Draco smirked wickedly at his friend, " Man **that **was intense."

"No kidding," she answered flipping her silver white hair out of her face panting slightly, 

"I hope the band at celebration is half as good."

"They will be I bribed Nanu into letting the second square musicians perform"

"Draconis! That's brilliant," The silver hared prince cringed inwardly at his formal name

"Yes well, I am brilliant after all." 

"And conceited to boot" Rolling her eyes at the prince's smugness.

Patting his friend on her shoulder "Well no need to be jealous"

Not getting her retort in because the band had started up again Maliha found her self being dragged closer to the musicians as Draco forced his way through the crowed of dancers trying to get as close as possible. The opening notes swelled and once again the prince found himself caught up in he tide music magic overwhelming his senses. 

Gyrating unabashedly in time with the music and feeling very alive, the rest of the afternoon flew past in a blur of euphony and bliss only stopping to catch breaths in-between pieces. At some point the crowed of dancers had grown thicker and Draco realized that Prome, Delion and Makelia had joined them. The teens danced well into the afternoon and loving ever minute of it Draco found himself conveniently forgetting his worries over the nights procession and let his veela passion surge.

Having forgotten lunch, the four veeli were ravenous when one of the musicians said they were going to play one last number. Amongst the protests of the crowed, Draco beckoned his friends to follow him as he picked his way back through the dancers to the edge of the crowed. Once at a safe hearing distance from the once again beating drums the three veeli expectantly looked at Draco. "Let's go to that café that's close to the palace," Draco said as he raked his fingers through his sweaty hair, "I have to meet with my parents before the ceremony and I could eat a hippogriff I'm so hungry."

"Alright," Delion agreed as he was fixing his long silver tresses back into a ponytail, " I have something to tell you guys too and I think I'll be less nervous without an empty stomach." Draco noticed Prome and his brother exchange a look as they all started walking back through the alleyway to the main square, He quirked an eyebrow up at the twins. Having noticed the look too, they shrugged their shoulders looking just a confused.

Sensing it must pertain to Delions announcement the twins and Draco followed curious as to what was going on.

"Hey Co, I noticed you were glowing back there," Makelia said suddenly, "Your powers must be starting to manifest"

"Yea, you think so," astounded Draco looked over at Makelia. 

Nodding she continued, "When I was reading through this manual they said it occurs naturally sometimes when the person is participating in an especially passionate activity."

Draco noticed Delion turning red, nudging his head at the embarrassed veela Maliha giggled and Makelia narrowed her eyes slighlty as she continued " I also read that the same thing happens when you bond too." 

Delion turned beat red, Draco realizing at once what his friend's announcement would entail broke out in a peal of laughter "Merlin's balls Del, you've bonded" Clutching his side he stopped and let out another round of laughter, the twins joining him.

Having halted when Draco exclaimed his announcement Delion began chuckling himself. They had always teased each other about the bonding ritual and even though it was a sacred rite they had always found it funny. The nervousness at finding their mate and bonding for life to another person, although wonderful and their birthrights, was always on the edge of their thoughts, and they found it a little less daunting when they could poke fun at it. Numerous times they'd sit at a table, at some random café in central, and pick out the newly bonded veela and make fun of them. Sure it wasn't exactly nice but it alleviated some of their own fears. 

The five started walking again as Prome leveled a mocking gaze at Draco, who was trying to catch his breath while leaning on Maliha, "I don't know why you find it so funny _Your Magisty_ seeing as how I recall your Barocc is in a couple hours and your mate could be just around the corner yourself."

Sobering up immediately Draco blanched white, "Yea…I know,." Gulping down a nervous knot, his thoughts and emotions of the pending events of tonight came flooding back to him full force. .The five friends had arrived at the café, which was about 50 feet from the palace and once again feeling extremely nervous Draco asked "How did you get through it without throwing up Del?" 

While taking their seats Prome signaled for a waiter as his brother thought, "Well, I didn't have the whole kingdom at mine but I just sort of just went through the motions you know, I don't remember any details." Scratching his back where is wing's opening was located Delion wrinkled his face in remembrance, "Its only after my wings came out and I realized it was over and I had done it that I remember anything clearly. 

"Hmm, I do remember you being kind of out of it," Prome said as he started to chuckle again, "you guys should have see him his eyes were all glazed over…"

"That was the power you git," Delion leveled a glare at his brother.

"Yea you keep telling yourself that. You my dear brother were scared shitless" 

Maliha just sat there and shock her head at the brothers, while Makelia patted Draco arm reassuringly. "Cut it out Romi, you're making Co more nervous then he already is." Prome stuck his tongue out at Delion and continued to silently laughed.

"Humph well we'll just see how you feel come winter break when its you're turn" Delion said to his brother as the waitress came to take their orders. 

Having suddenly lost his appetite Draco groaned and let his head fall on the table with a loud _thunk_. Makelia looked pityingly at her friend as the others ordered their food, and Draco felt a tap on his shoulder while Maliha was ordering, "What Kelia?" 

"Don't listen to Romi, you know what he's like, he's just exaggerating, Del did fine obviously and you will too, besides it could be years until you find your mate, look at Pagas. Now eat something or you **will** be a wreak this evening form malnutrition." Sighing loudly Draco lifted his head as Delion finished ordering a large portion of food.

"Your Highness, what would you like," the waitress had her quill posed above her pad and looked at Draco.

"Um…just give me a Coccas Spread and light on the honey" Nodding the waitress walked away and Draco was confronted with four bewildered faces. "What?"

Maliha incredulously lowered her voice "A Coccas Spread?"

"Oh gods you're a weack already," Prome said as he laughed again. Groaning Draco let his head fall again

"Romi…Shut up" exasperated Makelia rolled her eyes.

"Mal's right Co you should eat more than a Coccas Spread," Delion offered, "that's little more than an appetizer." 

"It's alright I just remembered I'm having tea with my parents right before the Barocc anyways, you know my mother, She'll have me eating thirds before we even leave"

"Well you need it," a voice behind him stated," you're far to skinny as it is" Startled Draco looked around and smiled at the female veela that was behind him.

"Pagas! Et tu lamona." Draco rose from his chair beaming and engufed her in a hug and pecked her on the lips.

Hugging and kissing him back "Lamon ma yu, Draco Et tu Lamona you all, what are you guys up to? You're all in a state," she asked as she made her way around the table giving the four of them hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Pag, you missed it," Prome exclaimed as he finished kissing her. "The Second Square Theater set up out in Central minor and it was incredible. I bet all the veeli were there and even some of the older folks too, But we were all dancing," closing his eyes at the memory Prome continued intensely "and the music blended with our magic perfectly, Gods it was such so arousing and such a high.." Pagas was just listened intently while Prome recounted the afternoon events.

"Geeze, I missed it, huh?" Pagas let out a disappointed sigh as Delion pulled up a chair from a nearby table for her, "Adonis as my witness Par Gibbs is such a nuisance," Draco visibly bristled, "After you left Draco, he still was rambling on. We just let out a few moments ago."

"I have to agree with you there Pag" Draco answered as the waitress came back with their orders floating behind her, dispensing each meal to the appropriate person the waitress left after taking Pagas's order. The five friends tucked into their food for a few moments silently. Pagas food arrived and she began to tuck in as well. 

Draco was proceeding to spread the coccas on another warm bun when Mekelia broke the silence," So who's this mystery mate of yours Del?"

Having forgotten the previous train of conversation Draco's attention peaked 100 percent in curiosity. "Oh yea, I forgot all about that," tilting his head to one side as he furrowed his brow thinking, "when did this happen anyway it must of just happened I don't remember Draco turned and finally dashed down the alleyway er you mentioning anything before?" 

Blushing bright red, Delion ducked his head mumbling something. Leaning closer four of curious veela stained to hear. Pagas was the first to react "I'm, sorry what was that?" Imeetheratschoolandwematedthislastmatingsson."

Bursting out laughing Prome slapped his beet red bother on the back. "I know they didn't hear you bro, I'm sitting right next to you and have no clue what you just said."

Blowing out a breath, Delion composed himself, "I met her at school and we mated this last mating season."

Maliha let out a low whistle, "Wow, you mated this last season?" Awe inflecting in her voice, "Who was it? That one perky girl from Music theory that you're always talking about" Delion and Prome attended Beauxtmas. Where most of the full-blooded Veela, like the twins and Pagas attended schools for Veela, Draco and most of the veela that had wizard blood attending wizarding schools after attending primary school in Velcirea. About half of the Veela were of mixed heritage nowadays, so it was of no consequence. They were all magical.

Delion's eyes gazed over and he looked off, nodding with a smile" Yea…Antoinette"

Draco glanced over at Prome and catching his eye snickered at Delion's sudden lack of attention..

Pagas, thoroughly impressed sat back in her chair. "Well, I for one am proud of you," having finished her salad she reached over and grabbed a bun from Draco's plate much to his annoyance, "So…" taking a bite of the bun and smiling innocently at her affronted friend, "when do we meet this new addition to our little clique?" 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you all she should be arriving…" He took out his his wand and muttered _Tempus _a gray wisp of smoke came out and formed 4:55. " Good gods." His eyes bugged out as he franticly stood up shoving his wand back into its holster on his belt he hurriedly stuffed the rest of his pieta in his mouth. His friends startled at his sudden action "She should be arriving in 5 minutes, Drinking down the rest of his papaya nectar, and wiping his mouth he turned and hurried away throwing a goodbye and wave over his shoulder madly dashing thorough the crowds. 

Prome stood up shaking his head as he gathered the remains of his and his brothers food and with a wave of his wand disposed of the trash. "He's been on edge every since he's left his mate you know, she had to go home and settle some things so he's been crazy"

The other four stood up nodding in understanding and began to dispose of their remaining meals as well. Draco turned to his friend." Don't worry about it. I suppose she'll be attending the Barocc as well?"

"Oh!" Prome suddenly remembered. "Yea, you don't mind do you,".

Waving off Prome's worries "No, Romy its ok with me, the more the merrier right?"

Smirking, Prome clasped Draco on his back and pulled him into a hug. After kissing his cheek he muttered in a fake serious voice "Yes it is a grand event for our little prince we wouldn't want the affair to be lacking in audience when he freezes up do we?"

Draco lightly smacked his friend across the head as he dash away "You do know when its your turn I'm going to milk it for all its worth don't you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Prome called back as he headed after his brother, "Not any other way."

Rolling his eyes Draco looked at his other friends "I've got to run too guys, My parents are expecting me for late tea."

"No problem Co, we'll see you at the ceremony," Mahalia answered as she warmly enveloped Draco in a hug. Whispering in his ear "Don't worry you'll do fine." Kissing his cheek she released him.

Mekelia stepped in to take her sister's place and wrapped Draco in another hug "Ba la Sute, Draconis, you'll do wonderfully. You're more than worthy and the goddess knows it." Kissing his cheek she released him with one last squeeze of his hand.

Turning to Pagas, Draco felt reassured by the warm smile she offered. Hugging her tightly he heard her whisper in his ear after she kissed him "we'll all be there with you praying, so don't worry so much…you'll get wrinkles" 

After giving Pagas an incredulous look at her last comment he laughed and departed the three Veela's company.

****

A/N: All of the veelian language in this chapter so far have just been greetings and farewells, there's no exact translation I just sort of made it up. In my head the language sounds like the language of the elves in "Lord of the rings", so just think of it like that The great hall is called the Hall of Love (you know the whole Aphrodite thing, I know not really original but hey?) 

Review responses:

Asaroth69: I thought he deserved it

****

Kaelindarkster Harial, Lady Ktulu, kapies, Malfoyangel, Gia DreamWeaver, : thanks

****

Azhure, Jen: actually both of you have really good ideas and I think I will do that!

****

Silver-sparkle: I know what you mean I find the whole mythology fascinating too

blackunicorn: sorry not this chap but soon

****

octavian: It will connect soon, next chap I believe and I know it might seem a little far fetched but think about the giants, they have their own society and it was stated that they were more tribes of them in the past, we really don't know the history of the veela or how they live so *shrug shoulders* I just thought I'd make one up. But even at the Quiddich Cup they were fearsome so they could be.

****

Marie: well a little hostility is always fun, right?

****

Madam malicia: *blushing* thanks

****


	4. Family Firsts

****

Kingdom Come 4/? 

By: PeachDancer82

****

Pairing: HP/DM, RL/SB others

****

Rating: R (This is done b/c the later chapters will definitely earn it). 

****

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros, and all of that other legal jive. Please don't sue I'm broke, really I am, I'm just a college student! However if I could, I'd take Draco and lock him away so I could totally ravish him. However as it is I can't so…

****

Summary: The same day as chapters one through three. From Harry's POV. The Ministry, Diagon Alley and a fight with a little surprise in the middle!

****

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it. I tried to use aspects of OOtP but seeing as how I started this before the fifth book a lot of aspects of this story are AU. But the Wizarding World as a whole I tried to keep the same. 

****************************** **Chapter 4: Family Firsts********************************  
  
  
Meanwhile Harry and his godfathers made their way into Black manor. The house on the outside did nothing to convey the beauty that was inside. Although the house was luxurious in its stature, the atmosphere was one of a welcoming homeliness. With rich earth tones and light wood paneling through the foyer and front rooms, the dark hardwood floors made a pleasant contrast to its surroundings and were covered in thick Persian carpets. Directly in front of the trio was a grand staircase. At the top of one could just make out the beginnings of hallways. To say Harry was in awe would have been an understatement.  
  
"Wow", the Gryffindor exclaimed, as he looked up at the ceiling that seemed to be about three stories high and adorned with a large prismatic crystal chandelier.  
  
"Grimwald place was our summer home, but this," gesturing around them, "this was home. You like it? " Sirius asked feeling slightly apprehensive, he wanted Harry to feel at home, and more than anything, he wanted his godson to be happy.  
  
"Sirius, I love it!"  
  
Remus watched with a smile on his face. Sirius was fidgeting around nervously while Harry obliviously took in his new home. Remus clearing his throat, "Well, lets get your stuff up to your room. Dido." Suddenly Harry heard a 'pop' just to the right of him, turning swiftly he was greeted with two large green eyes  
  
"Master Sirius, Master Remus," you're back, the house elf exclaimed as he eyed the newcomer with curiosity.  
  
"Yes Dido," Sirius answered, "we've collected our charge. May I introduce Harry Potter."  
  
"I is pleased to meet you sir," Dido said with a small bow.  
  
Letting his backpack fall to he ground Harry replied with a nod of his head, "As am I."   
  
Gesturing to Harry's trunk, owl cage and backpack Remus began, "please see that Harry's luggage is brought to the rooms that were prepared.  
  
"Okays Master Remus," with a snap of is fingers Harry things levitated onto a nearby rug that was to the side of the wall. With a startled gasp, the Gryffindor watched as the seemingly normal rug levitated and flew off up the stairs.  
  
"Thank you Dido," Sirius responded.  
  
"Is Masters needin' somethin' else?  
  
"We're fine, we'll be back a little after dark let the other house elves know."  
  
"Alright, master Sirius," Dido eagerly nodding his head as his ears flopped on his head, "I is tellin' them." Then with a quick bow and a pop the house elf was gone.  
  
"Well we'll have to give you a tour of the house when we get back," Remus said as Harry shook his head at the house elf. He would never get over seeing how dedicated they were.  
  
"How many house elves do you have Sirius, and what about Krecter" Harry inquired, looking over at his godfather, who had gone to stand by a table that lined the hall and was rifling through some parchments.  
  
"Hmm?" Sirius said distractedly, realizing that he was being asked a question he lifted his head and looked back toward Remus and his godson, "Oh, there are three Dido, who you just met, Hank, his son and Maureen his wife, they're really nice and helpful you'll like them. Krecter, Sirius said frowning, his voice reflecting how he felt about the elf, "is at Grimwald Place, and since he was more my mother's pesonal elf, and I know you remember how he felt about me, I decided to acquire some new elves. Ones that weren't as crazy." He then bent down and picked up a briefcase that was on the floor leaning against the wall.  
  
"Oh," the boy-who -lived murmured just don't tell Mione. 

Remus chuckled, "Considering how Krecter was I doubt even she'd be aggrieve." 

"True," Harry agreed, looking around. 

Remus walked over to a closet that was concealed behind a painting on the wall and pulled a robe out. Putting it on he pulled out another one and walked over to Sirius, "Here," handing the black cloak to him. Sirius took it and put it on distractedly while looking over a scroll he'd laid on the table. Remus began to gather some loose parchments and put them into a briefcase he'd bent down to pick up from the ground. 

While his Godfathers were busily collecting what they need for their work, Harry began wander around the foyer looking at the paintings that lined the left wall. They were of landscapes so he couldn't tell if they were magical or not. As he walked along the wall he came upon a large oak door, Remus and Sirius were discussing something at the table when Harry turned around, so being the Gryffindor he was he decided to see where it led. Opening the door a crack Harry poked his head in. It was dark so he couldn't see anything. "Incendo" he whispered. The room came to life as about twenty scones on the wall lit up reviling what appeared to be a rather large library.  
  
He was about to walk in and explore when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw his godfather smiling behind him. "Hey buddy we're about to leave, Remus just to take a fire call in the."   
  
Nodding in comprehension Harry turned back to look into the room he'd just discovered." "Wow Sirius, this place is huge," he exclaimed awe as he pushed up his glasses that were sliding down his nose, "Mione would die if she saw this, matter of fact she'd camp out until she'd devoured every last one of these books."  
  
Glancing at the room, the animagus started to chuckle, "Yea well that's Hermione for you," shrugging his shoulders "I never really paid much attention to the library myself but my father would spend hours on end in here." 

"Oh," Looking at the room once more. Suddenly remembering something he turned to his godfather, "I was meaning to ask you something, why did you give the Dursleys money, I mean they hardly deserved it?"

In repose Sirius just burst out laughing. Looking more than a little confused as to what was so funny Harry just stared at Sirius. Maybe his godfather was just losing it.

"Oh, Harry…"clutching his side as he laughed all the harder "I forgot to tell…" He was trying to catch his breath in-between laughs. "I charmed it."

"Charmed it?" Still a little lost on what his godfather was trying to say.

"Yea," trying to pull himself together Sirius continued, "Like Leprechaun's gold, only it was sort of an realistic allusion charm it was there only for as long as there was magic to sustain the charm. But…" he trailed off once again beside him self with laughter. 

Harry for his part was not as slow on the uptake as some believed, began to get the gist of what had happened began to join his godfather's revelry. They laughed for about a minute with Sirius leaning on the doorframe for support and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Your relative's faces would have been priceless." 

"I can just see Aunt Petunia crying to," Harry would have given anything to see the Dursleys reactions to Sirius's prank. He was sure his uncle had turned a new shade of purple at having had to grovel in apology to Harry and not had the money to show for it. Priceless, Harry thought as he took his glasses off to wipe the few tears from his eyes. It would have been priceless.

Still chuckling Sirius turned around and walked back to the hall table where he began summon papers from upstairs.  
  
Putting his gasses back on Harry took one last look at the library, "Nox." he whispered as he made his way back to stand next to Sirius. Dodging a book that flew right over his head Harry looked over the mess on the table as Sirius began arranging them into a leather briefcase "Who's Remus talking to?"   
  
"Hmm?" Sirius said distractedly as another book came whizzing through the air landing in his outstretched hand without looking up. He glanced briefly at Harry "Oh. His assistant from his office." He stuffed the last of the parchments into another file folder and put them into the briefcase. Which on its own snapped shut, burped then disappeared. Slightly taken aback Harry looked at his godfather quizzically. Sirius just smiled," it's a Trans-case, it automatically goes to my office." Harry shook his head, wizards always did things with a flare, he thought to himself.   
  
"Anyway," Sirius continued, "He'll be right back." He gestured off to the right to a pair of wooden doors, "he just stepped into the parlor to take the call. "   
  
As if on cue Remus slid the doors of said room open sticking his head out, "Alright, lets get going, that was Durham apparently the Veela ambassador, Lacy, needs some information. I need to get to the office right away to gather some reports," Remus then disappeared through the doors again. He had looked a little worried but Harry and Sirius decided to not pry. Sirius then turned to Harry and remembered the state of his godson's clothes "Dido," he called out. Instantly said house elf appeared.   
  
"Yes Master Sirius?"  
  
"Would you bring me one of my robes."  
  
"Yes sir," with a pop the house elf disappeared.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, "You're changing your robe?"  
  
"No, It's for you. You need a robe. Besides, I don't think you want to go to the ministry looking like that do you?"  
  
"Oh yea," looking down at the grungy oversized clothes he had on, "forgot."   
  
'Pop' Dido appeared with a black robe in his hand. "Here you are sirs."  
  
"Thank you Dido," Sirius said as he took the garment and handed it to Harry.   
  
Harry took it and put it on, it was a little long. "Uh, Sirius I think it's a little big." Sirius turned and started to chuckle. Being that Sirius was broader and fuller than Harry the robe was hanging off Harry everywhere.  
  
"Well that doesn't look much better then what you're wearing now does it," Sirius said.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm glad the situation amuses you, Padfoot. I must remember to allow you to dress me more often," Harry commented dryly as he pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
"You do that," Sirius stammered good-naturedly chuckling still, "No, no its alright I'll just shrink it" He took out his wand and pointed at he offending garment, "_Vestis Decresco_" The garment shrank instantly and Harry looked down at himself. "That's better" Taking Harry's arm Sirius then turned around and guided Harry in front of a mirror that was on the wall. "What do you think?"  
  
"Yea definitely better, " Harry smiled  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," Sirius replied as he stood fixing his hair over Harry "Let's go." Sirius then turned and with a warm smile guided Harry through the doors and across the threshold that Remus had previously stood. Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he walked into the parlor. It was breathtaking. It had dark wood paneling decorating the walls and a very expensive looking green Persian rug lying over the floor. The room had a large black lacquered grand piano in the corner. There were several queen ann style couches and high back leather chairs throughout the room all with occasional tables placed nearby.   
  
The room had a luxurious air but like the rest of the house the room had a homey feel about it. There was floor to ceiling windows alongside the outer wall that overlooked the hillside. Squinting a little, Harry could just make out a grove of clustered trees in the distance. 'Must be the apple orchard Sirius mentioned earlier' Harry smiled inwardly, he was already falling in love with the place.  
  
Remus was standing by a large fireplace that despite the summer heat was roaring brightly. He had a poker in hand and was stroking the fire. When he noticed Sirius and Harry approaching he set the poker down by the side of the opened grate. "What took so long?" He asked as he reached over and picked up a jar off of the mantel.   
  
"I had to get a robe for Harry" Sirius answered, walking up to stand beside Remus.  
  
"Hm," Remus nodded, "well let's get going then." He offered Sirius the jar, which Harry assumed contained the floo powder, and Sirius lifted the lid and grabbed a handful and placed the lid back.   
  
"See you in a minute." With that Sirius through the powder into the flame then stepping into the green flames, "Ministry, grate fourteen" Sirius vanished with a whoosh.   
  
"You next Harry," Remus said as he took off the lid and offered Harry some powder. Harry took a handful. "Say what Sirius said. We're going through to the ministry's public fireplaces."   
  
"Ok, " Harry nodded and threw the powder into the fireplace. Stepping into the green flames Harry removed his glasses, not wanting them to get broken, clutched them tightly and loudly shouted his destination. The familiar swirl of the passing fireplaces was hazy as he spun rapidly through the network. Starting to get a little queasy, Harry found himself sprawled on his back in a hall that was paneled in shiny wood and had many guided fireplaces set into them. Staring up at the peacock blue ceiling that was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing. 

Standing up quickly, he heard Sirius laughing to his left and turned to through a glare at his godfather. Harry went about the task of dusting the soot off his clothes. "I'm going to remember this you know," Harry grumbled, "Revenge is sweeter Sirius, besides, it's not that funny." Giving his clothes one last shake Harry put on his glasses, "I hate traveling by floo."   
  
"I know what you mean," Remus said stepping out of the grate behind Harry He then took out his wand and cleaned himself and Harry with a charm.   
  
Chuckling still to himself he ruffled Harry's hair "Come on, " Sirius said as he led his godson and the werewolf through the dozens of people going and coming through the fireplaces. Walking down the hall they came upon a fountain with golden statues. Falling behind his godfathers, Harry glanced at the funny looking assortment and shook his head. The hiss of the falling water that was sprouting out of the statues was added to the pops and cracks of apparators and clatter of footsteps of the hundreds of witches and wizards that were going about their morning business. The trio was soon swept up in the throng as they strode towards a set of golden gates that was situated at the end of the hall.   
  
Harry stopped looking around when he noticed that several people began to stare and glance at his forehead. Becoming slightly nervous he quickened his steps to catch up with his godfathers. He stepped in-between the two, who were having a conversation. Smiling up at his godfathers when they looked at him questioningly, "People are starting to stare," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.   
  
Looking around, the animagus and werewolf noticed that indeed people were starting to stare. Some looking as of they were trying to get up enough nerve to approach. Glaring hard, Remus and Sirius started to walk faster knowing how Harry felt about the unwanted attention. Walking through the gates into a smaller hall beyond, Sirius turned to his godson. "I'll meet you for lunch Harry, Remus here is going to take you to his office because I have to be in a trail until about noon. Alright?"  
  
"That's cool," Harry answered as they stopped in front of a lift that was among about twenty, all behind wrought-iron golden grilles. The lift grills opened and Harry was then jostled as a crowd pushed into it. 

Taking care not to get separated, the trio made their way to one of the back corners of the lift. As the doors closed there was a lurch as the lift began its slow ascent, the chains rattling loudly all the while. A female voice was heard overhead announcing level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports. The doors opened and several witches and a wizard with a broomstick exited the lift. With a crash the doors slid shut again. Once again the lift began to move, opening once again with the voice overhead announcing the level and department. Feeling a tap in his shoulder Harry turned to face a burley looking wizard. "Oi, you're Harry Potter?" the man said in awe in a thick Irish accent.  
  
"Er, yea."   
  
"Oh, wait until I tell me chums that I was in the lift with the great Harry Potter," The man excitedly exclaimed gathering attention from the rest of the occupants of the lift, "Could ya sign me parchment, I've gotta have proof. Would you mind terribly?"   
  
"Umm." Harry was beginning to feel claustrophobic as the rest of the occupants began to mummer amongst themselves, pushing to get closer to the "savior of the wizarding world."  
  
Noticing his discomfort Sirius and Remus stepped in front of him effectively hiding him from the view of the clamoring witches and wizards. "Listen folks, Harry here's just visiting he's not really up for giving autographs at the moment maybe next time, ok" Sirius said in with a mock politeness but the underlying menace could be detected. The group then backed off, recognizing Harry's guardians and not really wanting to on the bad side of the two. Remus and Sirius were well respected in the wizarding world, hailed as heroes in their own right.  
  
The lift doors opened once again allowing several of the interoffice mail airplanes to fly in and out. "Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation." The voice said overhead as several of the wizards and witches clambered out and a wizard climbed in. All the riders of the lift once again, to Harry's relief, left the trio alone as the lift once again lurched upward. Sighing Harry put his head down and fiddled with a stray thread on his robe trying not to garner anymore attention when Remus tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Next is us Harry get ready," Remus said looking a little concerned at the slightly shorter wizard. Nodding his understanding Harry was relived to say the lest, it was starting to get rather hot.  
  
"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."   
  
"Alright Harry meet me upstairs at noon, and we'll go eat, Sirius called out as Remus and Harry made their way through a couple of the passengers with several other wizards who were exiting the lift.   
  
"Yea that's fine, see ya" Harry waved at his godfather as the door to the lift closed with a crash taking Sirius up to level three, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.   
  
"It's this way," Remus called out as he began to walk down the hall pass several glass windows that displayed a sunny city landscape A little bit further they passed a door that was labeled "Pest Advisory Board." The next door they came upon Remus stopped at and waited for Harry to catch up. On the huge wooden double doors Harry read the sign "Division of Liaison" 

"Welcome to my Office," Remus smiled as he grabbed the golden handle and pushed open the door.   
  
Inside Harry eyes went wide. He had no idea Remus was in charge of so many people. The room was huge; it looked like it was half of the entire floor. It was open space with brick lined walls and hardwood floors. The ceiling overhead had industrial lights with paper airplanes zooming all around. There were about twenty desks scattered around the floor. There was also a large waiting area where there were all sorts of misshapen couches and chairs set up on a bright blue rug. There were encased in glass dividers along the back wall where Harry assumed some more offices were located. Harry recognized the different people milling around the office conducting business as various species of magical humans. He recognized a Daywalker and several elves and a goblin. There was a maniticore, a nymph and a plethora of other creatures busily hassling around the office doing various tasks. Harry knew they were the ambassadors that worked with Remus. As they began to stroll through the office Remus was almost immediately accosted by several people asking for help or his opinion in dealing with some matter.  
  
"Alright, alright people I'll be with each of you in a moment. He turned to a pale blond woman who was strikingly beautiful, "Lacy I'll met you in your office in a few and we'll go through the reports. I just need to take care of Harry here."   
  
"Alright sir, we just need to finish those reports before this afternoon there's a royal celebration tonight. I have to be gone before 3:00."   
  
Nodding his understanding, Remus then turned to a lanky man who looked to be in his mid-twenties with gray streaked hair "Durham, could you escort Harry here to my office while I deal with this? Harry, Durham is my personal assistant, if you need anything just ask him, okay?"   
  
"It's ok Remus, I'm good." Harry then looked at Remus's assistant and swinging his arm out said, "Lead the way." 

Durham looked at Harry humorlessly and stalked off towards the back of the office. Lifting an eyebrow at Remus's assistant, Harry could just tell this was going to be a boring morning. 

Durham, Harry noticed throughout that day, was a werewolf Percy. He had the same no nonsense attitude, as well as that annoying penchant for rule following that could just be seen just by watching him interact with the rest of the office personnel. Harry spent the whole morning riffling through old wizarding magazines, playing a ghost that had flown into Remus office, a game of wizard's chest. After which he'd played several games of one man exploding snap with an old deck of cards that he'd found in Remus's desk.   
  
11:40 rolled around and Remus had yet to come back. Harry supposed he was still dealing with business. But needing to go and meet Sirius, he decided to go and find him. He walked out of Remus's large office and while passing Durham's desk that was situated outside the door he heard someone call out "Where are you going? Mr. Lupin clearly stated that you should stay inside his office."   
  
"Um, I'm meeting my godfather for lunch," Harry really didn't see how his going and comings were any of Durham's business.  
  
"I see and does Mr. Lupin know this?"   
  
What was with this guy, he didn't need a babysitter. "Yes Remus is well aware of my appointment," Harry was really becoming annoyed. He ignored him the past few hours and now he was being overly intrusive. "Well, I'll just be going now." With that he hurried through the office all the while looking for Remus. He was halfway across the floor when he noticed Remus standing just the right of him in one of the ambassador's cubicle. Walking over he lightly knocked on the glass. The man he was talking to looked up and motioned to Remus. Remus who was leaning casually against a low bookshelf just in front of where Harry was standing with his back towards him, turned around and smiled. Saying something to the other man, Remus opened a door and walked out. Harry walked around the edge of the cubicle to meet the werewolf. "It's 11:45, I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh man, I wanted to show you around a little," Remus said running his hand through his hair. Harry could tell he was more than a little tired. "I'm sorry I didn't get to spend anytime with you. I've just been so swamped "  
  
"Its aright Moony, we'll have plenty of time later. When were finished lunch maybe I can come and help you file or something," Harry offered shrugging his shoulders. He had a feeling Remus need more help running the division.  
  
"No that's alright I think Sirius took the rest of the day off to take you shopping in London and Diagon Alley today"  
  
"Oh really. I though I was going by myself."  
  
"Yea…" Just then a woman with pointed ears and long brown hair came up to them.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"Yes Dalia?"  
  
"There's a fire call from the Mercheif in grate two. He says it's important."  
  
"Oh, alright I'll be there in a minute I've got to finish up a meeting with David first" gesturing to the man who's office he had just left. "Or rather can you tell him I'll call him back in fifteen minutes?" The woman nodded and walked off. Looking at Harry he sighed heavily "It's crazy in here I'm sorry if it wasn't that thrilling, but work rarely is" Shrugging his shoulders he offered a smile to smooth over any disappointment Harry might feel.  
  
On the contrary Harry was proud of his Godfather and knew he was really busy, "You have a lot of people counting on you Moony." Patting his godfather on the shoulder pacifying any guilt he might have, he continued sarcastically "Don't worry about me your lovely assistant was an absolute joy."  
  
Chuckling at that, Remus led Harry to the front door, "Yeah Durham is a piece of work isn't he? Just a little too stuffy for someone his age though. But he's very, efficient."  
  
"If you say so," not really seeing any appeal in Durham "I'll see you later ok?"  
  
"Alright, I'll probably meet you later on this evening so we all can have an early dinner or I'll just meet you two at home really late tonight. Might have to make up the work I missed this morning, I'll send an owl if so." Remus said as he waved off Harry as he disappeared behind the shut door. 

Shaking his head Harry hummed to himself as he made his way back down the hall to the lifts. Pressing the button to signal an upward moving lift Harry stood waiting. Looking up Harry noticed a paper airplane zooming overhead. With a great jangling and clanging that announced the lifts arrival the doors loudly opened up. A pair of goblins hobbled out along with a witch carrying a cage of pixies. With his head down so not to be recognized Harry stepped into the lift that had five other people on it already, two of which were aurors Harry recognized by the badges on the robes. The door banged closed and the lift started to move. "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."  
  
Politely waiting for the aurors to exit, Harry walked behind them off the lift. Harry looked up on the wall just beside the lift and found a sign that said 'directory'. Looking closely Harry noticed the box had a button with the word _push_ written above it. Reaching up and pushing the button the same voice that was heard on the lift answered "Ministry of Magic how may I help you?"  
  
"Um, yes," Not sure if the person on the other line could hear him, Harry leaned in closer to the box," I would like to know where Sirius Black's office is?"  
  
"In the Wizengamot Administration Services office suite 214, office six.  
  
"Um, ok. Thanks" Harry then hurried down the hall looking at the office numbers as he passed doors. Coming upon suite 214, Harry opened the door to a posh looking waiting room. Done in rich antic looking décor, Harry walked up to the receptionist. The young witch turned out to be Angelina Johnson, his former quidditch captain and team mate. Surprised evident in his voice "Hey Angelina how are you?"  
  
Looking up from the parchments on her desk, the former Gryffindor smiled. "Hello Harry, alright I guess. And you?  
  
"Good, Just here to meet up with my godfather for lunch. I didn't know you worked here I thought you were going to be playing professional quidditch again?"   
  
"Nah I decided the year before the war broke out was enough." Shrugging her shoulders, frowning a little at the memory. Angelina was one of the members of the Young Order that had formed. She had fought in the final battle alongside many of their peers "Besides," smiling openly once again, "after getting hit with that last curse I really couldn't play anyway. My right leg always goes stiff on me when it rains."  
  
Feeling a little guilty for not knowing that, Harry stammered on what to say next. He had not really kept up correspondence with the Young Order as much as he should have considering he was their leader, but he wasn't really all that sociable afterwards. "Oh, well…"  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, my parents wanted me at the ministry anyway. I'm training to be a prosecutor for the Wizengamot and I intern here some days," smiling proudly she went on "so all things considered, I did all right."  
  
"Yea you did, being a prosecutor huh? So you work with Sirius?"  
  
"Oh yea, he's great. I've shadowed him on a couple of trials. I learned a lot from him."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah he's great and a riot to boot. So you're meeting him for lunch?"  
  
"Uh-huh is he in his office or still in session?"   
  
"Oh they've been here all morning. They've cancelled all the day's trails. They've been in the conference room all morning, but I think they're going to break soon." As soon as Angelina finished, a rush of voices could be heard from in back as witches and wizards all dressed in formal robes strode passed them, some stopping to leave a message with Angelina concerning their whereabouts. As the throng of prosecutors and interrogators filing out began to thin, Sirius came into view apparently deep in conversation with a witch. Having spotted Harry standing to the side he smiled and bade the witch goodbye.  
  
"Harry! I hope you weren't waiting long. Had a run-down with the Chief and Minister."  
  
"No, just got here actually just chatting with Angelina here," smiling at the girl, "She's says you know your way around the court room."  
  
Blushing a little at the complement, Sirius walked over to where Angelina was sitting. Patting her on the shoulder, "Well it takes one to know one." Smiling proudly at the former Gryffindor, "She'll be a force to reckon with when she passes her 'B.U.L.L.S'"  
  
Shyly Angelina patted Sirius's hand "Thanks Mr. Black"  
  
Walking back around to the front of the receptionist desk, Sirius threw his arm over Harry's shoulder "Now to eat." Looking sideways at Harry and remembering his clothing problem, "and shop" Calling goodbye over their shoulders to Angelina, they headed out. While they were walking down the halls, Sirius began talking about all of the stores they would visit. Namely mentioning one motorcycle shop. 

Coming to a stop at the lifts. While waiting for the lift to appear, Sirius began to regale a particular crude story involving him and a muggle biker bar earning weird glances from his co-workers who were waiting along with them. When they entered the lift and began the descent to the hall were the fireplaces were, Sirius had been cut off right at a particularly crude part of his story with a stern look from one of the elder witches. Turning red and flinching from the look, Sirius was quiet the rest of the trip but looking closely one could tell he was just about to burst from laughter. They all exited the lift and began to walk towards the golden gates that signaled the exit from the ministry prime. As soon as they crossed the threshold, pops were heard around them as several of Sirius's colleagues apparated.   
  
They came upon the fireplaces that were constantly green and walking over to one on the left side "Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and grab something to go. We can go to Diagon Alley through there and get your robes. Then we can spend the rest of the time in London."  
  
Nodding his agreement, Harry removed his glasses and stepped into the flames and called "The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
The trip through the network was the usual spinning, hurling and occasional bumping that Harry had come to expect wasn't disappointing in the slightest. Finally he shot out of the grate and only just catching his footing, he replaced his glasses and steeped aside as Sirius came out behind him. Dusting their clothes the two wizards picked their way through the crowd towards the back of the bar. The Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed much and the patrons all turned their heads in the two's direction but Harry just ignored it. Sirius and Harry ordered sandwiches to go and made their way back to the magical wall without catching anyone's eye.  
  
Sirius took out his wand and tapped the sequence on the stones and the two wizards watched as the wall became a doorway and sunlight spilled onto their faces. They exited quickly and were immediately caught up in the mid-afternoon hustle of the shopping district.   
  
Walking down the alley the two wizards ate their sandwiches, and Harry kept his head down to avoid being recognized. However, Sirius being so long thought of being an escaped prisoner and having his face plastered everywhere on wanted posters, had a hard face to forget and he was immediately recognized. And everyone in the wizarding world knew of his relation to 'The Great Harry Potter' so they could guess to who his acquaintance was. The crowd parted respectfully for their hero and Harry shrank into himself more. He really hated all the doting, and his temper began to boil but he quickly reined it in. Every since the end of fifth year he'd had to learn to control it, especially since he'd almost lost Sirius because of it, and not wanting to cause any more of a scene, Harry merely quickened his steps.   
  
Looking over at Harry, Sirius noticed his godson's sudden uneasiness and not really enjoying the sudden attention himself, Sirius matched his gait with the younger wizards and continued, offering a reassuring smile. The two walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally arriving at Madame Malkins Sirius and Harry tossed the wrappers from their sandwiches in a nearby bin, Harry then grabbed the door handle and opened the door, a bell announcing their arrival.

Three hours later Sirius and Harry emerged from the robe shop a little worse for ware. Harry was wearing a brand new outfit a black tailor fitted robe over a tight black shirt with low trousers that were definitely accenting his assets and were overlapping his dragon-hide boots. Having been poked, prodded and pinched in all ways imaginable by an over-enthusiastic robe maker, her annoyingly bubbly assistant, and his godfather, who to Harry's surprise knew a lot about the subject, the wizirding world's hero was glad he made it out relatively unscathed. 

However, he was rather pleased with himself having accomplished removing from life the last remaining reminders of the Dursley's. He was also rather, although he would never admit it aloud, proud to come out of the ordeal with a whole new wardrobe that was complete with undergarments. Although Harry was a little sheepish to admit that he was sure his purchases could clothe a tiny nation. The two tired but happy wizards made their way to Floren Fortescue, pockets bulging with the shrunken attire.

After ordering two pumpkin sundaes with fudge Sirius and Harry found a table outside and were happily eating what they felt was their well deserved treat. "That should pacify Moony," Sirius said in-between mouthfuls of ice cream, "I swear lately that man's been a real stickler for these types of things," tipping the bowel upwards he drank the last of the melted ice cream. Putting the bowel down and wiping his face with a napkin Sirius grinned "Speaking of Moony…How was your day at the Ministry?"

Scraping the last of his ice cream with the spoon Harry put it in his mouth, thinking about his day. "Remus is really busy" 

"Yea, he's got a lot on his plate right now," Sirius expression changed slightly to what Harry could discern as sadness but it passes so quickly that he couldn't be for sure. "What he really needs is an assistant director or something."

Harry nodded in agreement Remus did look like he needed some one to help run the office with him.

"Hey have you thought about what you want to do when you graduate?"

Shrugging his shoulders "Not really." In truth Harry wasn't really all that fond of thinking about the future after these last couple of years he'd learned to take one day at a time, not wanting to rush life. He felt now that he could he had to enjoy all life had to offer.

"We'll what about that career counseling you had in what was it…" furrowing his brow in thought, "um, fifth year I think, yea fifth. What did you pick then?" 

"I told McGonagall I was thinking about being an Auror."

"Oh," nodding his head in agreement "your father was an Auror you know."

"Yea I know Moody told me last year." Harry watched as Sirius took out his wand and disposed of their dishes continuing, " but I'm not sure I want to chase after dark wizards and all that again. I pretty much had enough of that to last me a couple of life times. So I don't know."

Looking a little worried at his godson's somewhat saddened tone, he stood up and walked around the little table. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, " I understand and don't worry it'll come to you. Besides you could always help Remus until you figure what you want to do." Giving the younger wizard's shoulder a light squeeze, "You could take a couple of years off too. 

Looking up, Harry smiled a small smile at his Godfather not wanting him to worry, "Yea I guess."

Sirius just sighed to himself. Harry was always trying to appease everyone feelings concerning him. He wished Harry would concentrate on himself for once. "Come on lets go to Gringotts and get some money changed over to pounds, so we can get some muggle shopping done too." 

They were walking past Quality Quidditch Supplies when a little boy approached them. "Um, Mr. Potter?"

Harry, feeling the tap on his arm stopped and turned around somewhat startled. "Yes?"

"Um…I… w-we were wondering if…maybe we could h-have an autograph?" The last word was barely whispered and Harry had to stain to hear it as the boy looked over his shoulder at a group of four other boys were seemingly waiting for their friend.

Harry's eyebrows rose and he look to his left at Sirius, who thinking Harry was once again uncomfortable, made a move interrupted the exchange, but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's ok Padfoot." Turning to look at the kids and taking the piece of parchment from the boy, "What is your name then?" 

Surprised that the Harry Potter, who was notorious for shying away from all types of celebrity advancements, was going to sign an autograph for him the boy beamed and turned around giving a thumbs up sign to his friends, who were standing in the doorway of the shop. "The names Karlcraft, Linus Karlcraft. But my friends call me Lemmy. 

Harry smiled at Lemmy as he scratched his name on the parchment with a quill Sirius had handed him, "and who do you want me to make this out to Lemmy?"

"Could you make it out to the Lion Heart Gang, Mr. Potter? That the name of our club. We named it for you actually and we all are going to be Griffindors when we go to Hogwarts."

" Call me Harry and you are, are you?" Harry replied as his finished up addressing the parchment and handing it over to the kid. Highly amused "What makes you so sure?" 

"Well we're all brave of course Harry." Lemmy answered as if it was totally obvious.

"Oh, well in that case. I hope you do. When will you be attending Hogwarts then?"

"In two years, we're all nine." Motioning to the group of boys who were smiling at their friend. "But my brother is going this year"

"Oh well maybe I'll see him."

"Oh, he'll be so jealous," Lemmy said as he gazed at the parchment in his hand.

"Well I guess I'll see you around,".

"Oh thanks Harry," The kid turned around and ran back to his friends who all gathered around Lemmy, peering enthusiastically over his shoulder trying to get a look at the autograph.

Sirius turned to Harry with an amused smirk on his face, "I though you didn't like all that hero worship?"

Shrugging, Harry just looked over his shoulder once again at the group still huddled in the doorway of the shop, "They're just kids." He caught the eyes of a couple of girls from school and being in the rare light mood that he was in decided to grant them an award winning smile Causing them to blush and hurry off. "Besides I can't help that I'm a role model."

Seeing where Harry line of sight had drifted Sirius punched Harry playfully in the arm and amusedly smirked "Alright 'Supernova ' lets get going I want to make sure we have enough time at the bike shop and pick up a part I've been needing. Maybe we could even get an old motorcycle for you so we could work on it together."

Surprised, Harry just did a double take as the two made their way through the crowd towards the bank, "Really? Could we enchant it to fly like yours?" Hagrid had returned the flying bike to Sirius, who had used it during the war when on espionage and Harry had been dying to try flying it, but having his own would be even more brilliant!

Happy that the suggestion went over well, "Yea we could try. I think I can dig up the book I used last time." Harry's face lit up even more. Harry was usually broody and Sirius took it as a good sign. It was really rare Harry was as excited as this and Sirius was glad he had been the cause of it. He really just wanted to see his godson happy and living a normal teenage life, maybe even in a relationship like other people his age. Giving Harry a pat on the back as they ascended the steps to the bank, "We just can't let Moony know, or he'll bust a vein."

The two Wizards spent the rest of the afternoon in Muggle London window-shopping and picking up various things, including buying Harry a new pair of silver, wire framed glasses. Much to their delight they found a 69 classic Harley that was working fairly well. Sirius had bought it in a heartbeat and they rode it, after purchasing helmets, to an alley where Sirius banished it to his house. Giddy with adrenaline after the quick ride and high off the excitement of the day they opted to get their tongues pierced. Harry having a strong threshold for pain merely grimaced when the small pole pierced his tongue where as Sirius, Harry was pleased to find out, had tears in his eyes after the procedure and Harry jovially reminded his godfather that things aren't as funny when the jokes on him.

Tired and overwhelmingly pleased at accomplishing so much, the two wizards made their way back to the leaky cauldron to meet Remus for a early supper. Overall the sense of happiness at their first day as a real family was off to a phenomenal start. 

They found Remus sitting in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, nursing a butterbeer and chatting with a young wizard. Remus looked up and smiled as Sirius and Harry seated themselves next to and across from him. "Well was your day productive?"

"Yea, surprisingly Sirius has a good eye for fashion," Harry said as he leaned back tipping his chair onto its back legs.

"Well, He and your father were real sticklers for clothing back in school so its no surprise, oh where are my manners, Harry, Sirius, this is Arcamain, He's one of the werewolves that works over in the Development Department," Remus said as Sirius eyed the other wizard intensely.

"Nice to meet you" Harry answered flipping his head as his bangs fell into his eyes.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Sirius intoned warily. Remus gave him a look as Harry eyed his Godfather questionably.

Apparently Arcamain noticed the lack of enthusiasm on Sirius' part and decided to leave as he got up and downed his butterbeer, "Well Remus I'll see tomorrow."

Remus gave Sirius a withering look as he stood up and smiling at the man, "Yes, I still need to go over those numbers with you," and the two shook hands.

Arcamain turned towards Harry, "Ah, and it was nice meeting you Harry."

Putting his chair back down Harry stood up and shook hands, "You too sir."

Arcamain looked at Sirius and held out his hand. The amingangus to his credit was conveniently engrossed in a butterbeer. Remus gave a little smile at Arcamain, who ran his hand through his hair. "Well I'll be going then," Sirius grunted in response as the werewolf gave one last smile and left.

Remus rounded on Sirius, glaring hard "Sirius Antone Black, what in seven hells is your problem?" 

"What do you mean Moony?" Innocently downing another gulp of his beer.

"Don't Moony me, how could you be so uncouth."

"Un-what?"

"Don't be coy with me, Black, you know exactly what I mean," Remus was glowering now. His fists curled in anger at his sides, "I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

Sirius started at Remus' tone, "I-I didn't m-mean to,,,"

"You didn't _mean_ to?" 

"I-I," at a loss for words Sirius tried to reach across the table to grab Remus's hand but the werewolf glowered and snatched it away like lightning. "I'm sorry Remus, I j-just..."

"Yes, Black you _just_."

Sirius was taken aback as if he'd been struck by Remus's use of his last name "I didn't mean, I…I," Sirius ran his hands down his face while Harry just watched wide-eyed. He'd never seen his godfathers argue, he wasn't even sure what was exactly going on.

"Wait, what about Arcamanny or whatever," Sirius started with a burst of self-righteous anger, "what about him, why was he even here?"

Remus narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what you're implying but you had better spit it out,"

"Well," Sirius said with a wild look in his eyes, "He was all _over_ you, smiling and playing all nice. I mean he was practically drooling."

Harry eyebrows shot up to his hair line, he was watching Sirius like he'd completely lost his mind, looking from one to the other as a stunned Remus just stared at Sirius, "I…I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." He stood up, throwing a couple of knuts down on the table looked over at the younger wizard, "I'll see you at home." He then apprarated.

Harry didn't know what to do, but it was clear something was going on that he must of missed, glancing at Sirius who was looking at the spot Remus had been in frowning, anger abated as suddenly as it appeared. 

"Its ok Harry," Sirius ran a hand through his hair as he stood up. Throwing a couple of knuts on the table. Sirius then downed the rest of his butterbeer with Harry following his example. "Let's just order something to go." Nodding his head Harry followed Sirius to the bar and waited while Sirius placed their orders. After he was finished Sirius turned around and leaned against the counter closing his eyes. Harry watched his godfather from the corner of his eye as he waited in bated silence for their meal to be ready. Casually glancing at the other patrons, trying hard not to be noticed Harry started to count the ceiling tiles.

"Here you are Master Black," the bartender said as he laid down three covered plates next to Sirius's elbow.

Reaching into his pocket Sirius pulled out his money pouch, "What do I owe you Tom?" 

"Just three gallons * and two knuts."

Sirius handed the man the money and gathered the plates, staking them on top of each other, "Let's go home, Harry." He took out his wand and readied it for apprication, "Use the portkey we gave you ok."

Nodding Harry pulled the chain out from under his shirt, "_Prodo Domus_"

Harry landed outside the wards just in time to see his godfather appear next to him. Sirius smiled slightly and beckoned Harry to follow. The two wizards made their way up the walkway in silence as they came upon the door. Sirius prodded the doorknob with his wand and unlocked it. Grasping the handle and pushing open Sirius gestured for his godson to go in front of him. Harry stepped into the manor and was immediately greeted by a house elf wearing a pink tearag. Sirius stepped in behind Harry noticing the elf, "Ah Maureen, this is Harry Potter, he the one that I was telling you about.."

Maureen curtsied, "Nice to meet you master Harry."

Harry nodded, "Nice to meet you too," 

"Maureen, is Remus back yet?" Sirius asked as he set the plates down on the side table.

"Yes he's arrived before you Master, " 

"Good I'll just go and talk to him." He started walking towards the stairs, "Could you show Harry to the kitchen so he could eat?"

Maureen got a pained look as she started to shake her head, "Master Remus says to not let anyones bother him."

Stopping the amigangus sighed and ran a hand through his hair pushing it out of his face, "Alright I'll just talk to him later, could you tell him that I brought dinner at least?"

Sensing her master's anxiousness Maureen nodded, "I'll tells him master." With that said she disappeared with a 'pop'.

Slumping his shoulders in defeat he looked at Harry, "Let's go into the nook and eat, maybe Remus will come down." Summoning the plates, he started walking towards the stairs making a right into a long hallway.

"What's was up with you anyway, Sirius?" Harry asked as he followed his godfather looking at the portraits that were lining the hallway.

"I was being foolish," Sirius replied wearily, "Very very foolish. Just a little lover's spat though nothing to get too worked up about…I hope" he finished with another sigh. 

Just after Sirius had returned from beyond the veil, Remus and him had told Harry that they were lovers, more specifically bond mates, seeing as how as a werewolf Remus pseudo identity chose Sirius as his life partner. To say that Harry had been surprised was an understatement. But thinking back Harry noticed that the signs were always there. His two godfathers had explained that they had waited to tell him when they felt he was old enough to understand. Which made sense in that respect, however it didn't take long for Harry to offer congratulations and give them both hugs, which surprised both of them. 

Harry was more than glad to except the situation knowing that they each made the other happy. The fact that they were both males didn't even bother him, especially at that time, when they were in the midst of the war, one accepted true love in whatever form it came in. He himself really didn't have any specific preferences; he just felt when the time and person were right he'd accept it whole heartily.

The two wizards came to the end of the hallway, which through a high arched doorway was what looked to be the kitchen. It was very large and open with a large hearth and several devices that were magical substitutes for muggle appliances. It had a high ceiling and an island in the center with barstools on one side. There were hanging pots and pans over the island and what looked to be Spanish tile laid on the floor. All in all it was an impressive kitchen. 

Sirius veered off to the left towards a spacious table that had six chairs around it putt the plates down. "Take a seat, I'll just get something for us to drink." Walking over to one of the many cabinets that were over the counters, that seemed to wrap around the kitchen, he retrieved three glasses. He then walked over to what could only be some type of refrigerator, which Harry assumed had cooling charms instead of electricity, and pulled out a glass pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Having sat down Harry gave the older man a small smile as Sirius came back over to the table. "Alright, what would you prefer," Sirius said as he opened the top of one of the plates, "Chicken or roast beef?"

"Ah…chicken sounds good." Sirius handed over a plate, but when Harry looked in it, it was empty. Confused Harry looked at his godfather who apparently was tucking in. "Um Sirius…?" 

The amigangus looked over and noticing the look on the younger wizards face started to chuckle, "Opps forgot to tell you it's a spell you have to say specifically what it is you want and it'll appear, the main course is the only thing that is predetermined."

"Oh." Harry blushed a little, sometimes there were things in the magic world he still didn't know. Looking at the plate, "Roasted chicken with scallop potatoes and two rolls."

Sirius cleared his throat and Harry looked up from the appearing food to see Sirius looking pointedly at him.

Rolling his eyes, "and green beans." Sirius gave Harry a nod of his head and continued to eat. Harry just shook his head, sometimes Sirius really took his parental duties seriously. Picking up the fork that had appeared on the table, Harry began to eat when he heard a noise behind him. Turning Harry noticed a set of stairs as Remus descended into the kitchen. Giving Harry a nod of acknowledgement and a smile, Remus pointedly ignored Sirius and retrieved the last plate. 

"I'm going to take this to my rooms, You can tell your godfather, Harry that he best make due with the den tonight." With that he swept upstairs, his robes flowing menacingly behind him. Sirius put his fork down and leaned back in his chair resting his head back. 

"Man," he groaned, "locked out again."

"Again?"

"Yea, " Sighing Sirius lifted his head to look at Harry, "I seem to have a problem with sticking my foot in my mouth I've become quite aquatinted with the couch in the den," he said with a chuckle. "I really hope this blows over soon, so I can apologize for being the idiot I am and sleep in a bed. That couch makes my back hurt"

Harry couldn't help but snort in laughter, From what he'd seen the apparent punishment didn't exactly curtail Sirius's jealous antics one bit.

"Yea, its funny now," the older wizard said as he picked up his fork to continue eating, "but you'll see how hard it is to keep a lover happy."

They heard a door slam from upstairs causing Sirius to flinch, which just made Harry laugh all the harder.

That night after they'd finished eating and Harry had been physically removed from the kitchen by Marueen, for trying to clean up after himself, Sirius showed Harry to his room that was a couple of doors down from where Remus had locked Sirius out. Sirius had glanced at the door every few seconds while showing Harry the layout when Harry saw the anxious glances he felt sorry and told his godfather to just try and apologize. He watched the deflated man exit and hoped for the best and went exploring his room alone. 

His room, as it turned out could best be described as a suite. Which contained a small sitting room with one whole the wall being a built-in bookshelf with about half filled with books, a large bedroom that had an equally impressive adjoining bath, and to his delight his own balcony that overlooked the back expansion of the grounds. Whistling at the lavishness of the room, he noticed his trunk and bookbag lying by a large dresser. Harry walked over and running his hand along the smooth wood grain he bent down and lifted his bag and placed it on top of the surface. Unzipping it Harry pulled out his most prized possession, his photo album. He walked over to the four poster bed that was situated in the center of the room and threw himself on top of the bed. 

Harry sighed, reveling in the sensation of his body melding with the softness of the comforter. Turning over so he was on his stomach he opened to the first page. Smiling softly at the picture of his parents holding him as a baby he ran his finger across the face of his mother, "I'm finally home mum." Harry rubbed his eyes under his new glasses with a yawn and placed the photo album under one of the pillows. Staring at the wall for a second Harry realized just how tired he was, and not bothering to change out of his clothes Harry closed his eyes and spent his first night at home.

****************************************************************************** 

A/N: 

* I really not sure of the conversions from wizarding money to dollars/pounds but I suspect a gallon is about $3-3.50, a sickle about a $1-1.5, and a knut about $0.25. BTW have no clue as to how Pounds or even the Euro are converted from dollars…. Hey *shrugging* Americans are pretty sheltered. Sorry, if anyone could help or has any idea how the conversions are in the wizarding world I'd like to know.

The B.U.L.L.S. are a prosecutors exam. 

I hope you enjoyed it!

****

[]Deace Love and Happiness

Ciao

    


	5. The Initiation Rite

Kingdom Come 5/ ? 

By: PeachDancer82

Pairing: HP/DM, others

Rating: R (This is done b/c the later chapters will definitely earn it)

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Scholastic, Warner Bros, and all of that other legal jive. Please don't sue I'm broke, really I am! However if I could I take Draco and lock him up so I could totally ravish him. However as it is I can't so… 

Summary: The same day as chapters one - four. Once again this is Draco's POV This is the end to the veela part of our story for now after this is on to Hogwarts Draco and Harry's first meeting after the initiation. 

****

A/N: Yea I haven't been diligent in updating and I apologize to all the fans of this story Unfortunately RL takes precedence as much as I would love to fully indulge in the world of HP 24/7 it doesn't pay the bills or study for me. But, I will try harder. Thanks to those of you who e-mailed me regarding updating though.

************************************************************************ 

Chapter 5: The Initiation Rite

Draco hurried up the stairs that led to the royal's private wing of the palace. He passed an extremely ornate set of doors that led to his grandparents quarters which were guarded by a twin set of stone dragons. Turning the corner Draco slowed his pace as he panted slightly. He stopped when he reached the heavy oak doors that led to his parents set of rooms. He was still sharing his parents quarters and would do so until he himself bonded and started his own family but he didn't mind. Draco lifted his hand and stretched it out towards the door and within seconds a faint light was emitted as his magic was identified by the wards and the door swung open and Draco swept into the foyer.

The brilliance of the white in the room had an airy, heavenly feel. The four marble pillars, which were in even intervals around the rounded room, had an archway in-between them that led to different areas of the Crown Princess's rooms. To the left led to his parents private quarters and to the right led to his. Instead of turning to his room Draco walked through the middle archway that was directly in front of him. Walking through the parlor and library Draco headed directly to the veranda. The three French style doors that led outside were already open and the lace curtains were billowing in the breeze. Draco found his parents locked in a tight embrace passionately kissing and enjoying each other's company. Draco however, not being at all disgusted by his parents lack of discretion, made his way around a coffee table and with the grace of a veela flopped down onto one of the chaise lounges.

Dramatically groaning and flinging his arm over his head Draco leaned back steadying his breathing. Narcissa and Lucius not breaking their embrace abruptly stopped kissing to look at their son.

"Don't stop on account of me, I'm just going to quietly sit here and have a panic attack," waving his other hand in a dismissive gesture, kept his eyes covered with his other arm. "Just continue I'm sure it'll pass without any parental intervention" 

Rolling their eye's at Draco's antics the two Veela stepped out of each other's embrace and walked over to where their son was seated. Lucius walked behind the lounge chair and leaned over the side as he looked down at his son. Narcissa went to stand in front of her son "And just what are you having this alleged attack for," His mother asked him as she squatted down and reached out to tuck a strand of white blond hair behind her son's ears. "You really do have nothing to worry about you know, You've studied non stop all summer and even Largos says you took easily to the texts."

Pulling his arm away from his eyes he affectionately smirked at his mother, "I know mamu that's what I told you this morning, remember?"

Smiling at her son as she recollected their conversation form earlier that morning, "Yes I suppose you did and haughtily at that."

"Well that's Draco," Lucius said as he ruffled his son's hair. Draco tuned his head and mock glared at his father as his mother smooth the offended hairs back in place. Laughing Lucius just raised his brows, "Boy watch that glare, who do you think taught it to you?" Once again messing up the locks, he jumped back as Draco tried to reciprocate the 'favor'. Growling lightly Draco glared once more as his mother tried to smooth his hair back down only to have his father disturb it again and laugh as Draco tried to escape his mother's attentions and attack his father at the same time. 

Lightly smacking her husband's arm as he tried to ruffle the hair once more, Narcissa tried to wrap her arms around her son in a protective manner Draco laughingly dodged his fathers unsuccessful attack, "Luc, Leave him be, you're provoking him." Childishly sticking his tongue out at is father at his mother chastising him he leaned into his mother's embrace indulging in her ministrations. He may have idealized his father and emulated him beyond reprieve but he adored his mother and her him. Their relationship was an unconditionally, loving and physically affectionate. Not always around his mother as much as in the past, he rarely got the opportunity to just submit to her attentions. And being seventeen he really hadn't given her the opportunity in a long while. However, given his state and the circumstances of the upcoming events, he was making an exception and childishly indulging his mother and submitted to her attentions. Narcissa in turn was readily taking advantage of the opportunity and nuzzling her son softly.

"Alright Cissy, don't smoother the boy" Lucius said incredulously at the pair, "He's going to get his inheritance today for Merlin's sake, don't you think it's high time you stop the babying?"

"Well he'll always be my baby," Narcissa replied as she held on tighter, "My only baby…" the crown princess trailed off with a hint of despair in her voice.

Hearing his mother's tone and forgetting his own problems Draco turned and extracted himself from his mother's grasp and kissed her temple and switching their places and pulling her into a tight protective embrace "Don't worry Muma you'll have hordes of babies soon." It was well known fact that the Crown Princess had always wanted a lot of children but due to a mutated strain of the muggle flu during her pregnancy with the Prince, Narcissa was unable to have anymore children. She would every so often get in a depressed mood especially when she thought about her not being able to have produced a female heir. It had happened so often in Draco's early childhood that as a little boy sensing his mother's moods he'd always comfort her by saying he and his mate would bare her heir for her and give her lots of grandchildren. 

Draco nuzzled his mother's neck as Lucius looked on. He smiled at his son, his heir, and knew he'd done a wonderful job at raising him. Patting his wife's arm lightly he stood up and moved to let the two have their moment. He turned at the door of the veranda and his heart swelled up with pride and love. Still smiling, he walked out of the veranda. 

Draco watched his father leave and seeing the look of pride in his eyes felt his heart tighten and kissed his mother's temple again "I'll be bonding soon," Draco continued rocking his mother's form, "and my mate and I will give you lots of grandchildren. Narcissa pulled back a little bit locking her crystal blue eyes with his silver she reached up to cup her son's cheek with her hand smiling at her baby. Draco smiled back and took her hand in his and kissed her palm, not breaking eye contact "We'll produce your heir for you. I promise you that." Narcissa smiled tears welling up in her eyes at her son's sincere declaration one that was made so many times over the years. 

"I know my dragon, I know." One single tear escaped her eye and Draco leaned down and kissed it away. Narcissa sighed contently always feeling better when Draco was there. She closed her eyes as Draco continued to rock her gently in his arms. She may not of had produced the female heir for the kingdom but the 'Malfoy' heir was more than a wonderful consolation and she had no doubt that whoever his mate was they would produce exquisite children. The two sat in each other's arms letting the breeze of the late afternoon blow over them and watched the birds fly over the garden courtyard that was just below their balcony. 

When Lucius can back a half-hour later he found the pair still in each other's arms. He walked up to the chaise and the sight of his mate and heir laying serenely with their eyes closed basking in the late afternoon sun with the breeze whipping stray strands of hair across their faces. Lucius thank the gods for blessing him with such a wonderful family. The picture that Narcissa and Draco made lying there was serene and beautiful and Lucius knew he was lucky to have gotten out from under Voldemort in time so as to not to have lost all that he loved. While he was musing Draco opened his eyes roused from the light sleep he'd fallen into and looked at his father. He and Lucius locked eyes for a moment, an unspoken message flying between them. After a moment Lucius broke the moment "I've ordered up the food, we really should eat now, it's almost time to get ready to leave." 

Draco nodded "Muma." He gently shook his mother attempting rouse her from the light doze she had fallen into. "Muma, the food's here."

"Hmmm?" Narcissa's eyes fluttered opened as she languidly stretched her arms and arched her back, suddenly stopping in mid stretch and abruptly sitting up her eye's wide "Oh no, did I fall asleep?" She swiftly got up from the chair and started to walk briskly to the doors of the veranda " I didn't order the food or pick up your robes for tonight form the tailor yet." Shaking her head she didn't see the looks her husband and son were giving her as she continued to murmur to her self "Oh Dear, Lucius needed me to order him a new pair of sandals… "

The Crown Princess was caught off abruptly as Lucius caught her around the waist just before she walked through the door. Pulling her to him in an embrace "Cissy, don't worry so much I've taken care of everything."

Looking at her mate she leaned back looking into his amused face "Oh." Furrowing her brows incredulously "You picked up your sandals and Draconis's robes?"

Smiling at his wife's flustered appearance "Yes and I've had the food brought up as well"

"I see," Taking a deep breath and exhaling she kissed her mate's nose and dislodged herself from his hold, "well then let's eat. We don't want to be late." With that she swept out of the room and made her way to the parlor.

The two remaining veela looked at each other and burst out laughing. Draco stood up and walked over to the doorway where his father was still standing trying to reign in his own laughter. Lucius clapped his son's shoulder and putting his arm around the younger man the two followed the Princess. They were still chuckling companionably when they made there way to the dinning area that was just off the parlor. The little nook served as a makeshift dinning room for quick meals when going to the main dinning room would be pointless. The small oak table was covered in a light dinner consisting of salad, fish lanola bread and coccas. Narcissa was already sitting at the table being served by a servant when the two walked in. Lucius and Draco took their seats around the table as the servant bowed slightly and began to serve them as well. When their plates were full the servant left and the three began to eat. Draco picked at his food, suddenly remembering the anxious feeling he'd had earlier. 

Narcissa noticed her son's distracted behavior tapped his husband's arm getting his attention and gestured to their son "Le asa, tonto por cue? (1) You never did tell us."

Sighing Draco laid down his fork and leaned back in his chair, his parents watching him expectantly. "Nothing really I was just thinking." He closed his eyes trying to still his suddenly racing heart. "You know Del bonded, his mate coming to the Barooc tonight."

Narcissa let out an uncharacteristic squeal as Lucius smiled "Really, little Delion found his mate?"

"Who is it, oh this is just wonderful." Narcissa cried, "I assume she's a witch."

"Yea he met her at school." Draco ran both his hands through his hair, " I've been thinking about it all morning and I have no clue as to **who** my mate will be. I mean you're supposed to have some clue, some sort of pull towards this person right?" Draco had a look of desperation on his face as he pleadingly looked at his parents for some sort of consolation, "I mean, what if my mate lives in the Americas or somewhere like that What if I don't find them What if…"

Lucius put his hand on one of his son's arms which Draco had been gesturing with wildly "Draco, Calm down focus on one thing at a time, Right now just focus on the ceremony okay? You'll find your mate eventually."

"I know but look at Pagas she's five _years _into her inheritance and she's yet to bond."

" And she's no worse for ware is she?" 

"No…but, I mean what if I go crazy or something?"  
  
Tutting at her son's dramatics Narcissa got up and walked to where Draco was sitting leaning down to hug him from behind. "Le pette Draconis, you know that is just a myth, you won't go mad if you don't find your mate immediately. The only way you will have any problems is if you initiate the bonding rite and not follow through, you know this."

Sighing again Draco leaned back into his mother's embrace "I know it's just a little scary you know. I know there's nothing wrong with Pagas, but I sometimes wonder if she's lonely and Delion, he acts so different when he even thinks about his mate, I just not sure if I'm ready for that yet either you know?"

"You worry too much Dragon," Lucius chimed in as he downed his tea, "You'll be fine number one you're Malfoy, you need to keep your head. Besides life doesn't get harder when you find your mate it gets easier." Waving his hand over the table, he cleared the table of the food dishes leaving the tea. Refilling his cup from the pot he leaned back and looked at his son over the rim of his raised cup, "You'll find your classes should come much easier, in fact magic in general will be easier. You'll share magic with your mate as well as when the bond gets stronger, depending on your mates power levels you'll be able to share feelings and thoughts. Its really quite remarkable" Taking a sip he continued, "So don't worry you'll be fine."

"I suppose your right," Draco sighed. He picked up his cup up from its saucer and started fiddling with it.

Scoffing playfully, "Of course I'm right when am I ever wrong"

Blowing out a breath Narcissa stood up and patted her son's shoulder, "Well we'll not answer that one." She summoned the pot of tea so it slid across the table and picked it up, stilling Draco's hand so he put the cup back on the saucer she poured him a cup of tea. "Now drink up Draconis you didn't eat much, and I won't pester you but you need something in your stomach."

Picking up the cup Draco reached over the table picking up the sugar and placed two cubes into his cup. Narcissa then poured a little cream in his cup and Draco began to absentmindedly sip it. "Listen Dragon," Lucius began seeing his soon still tense, "we all feel slightly apprehensive when it comes to the ceremony and rite but we all go through it." Draco was about to interrupt when Lucius held up his hand and continued, "No no let me finish, we _all_ go through it, eventually, so no need to worry about it." Lucius got up from his chair and walked over to his son and wife kneeling in front of his son and reaching up to pull Draco's face towards him, "Just concentrate on tonight and remember we're all proud of you and love you very much." Draco sighed and nodded and drunk the rest of his tea. His mother took it from him and began dissipating all the rest of the left over dishes. "You'll be fine," Lucius continued as his stood up and patting his son's shoulder. Draco got up as well and stretched his arms over his head. Still looking at his son Lucius reaffirmed "Both now and later, you'll see it will all work out in the end"

"I know Father," Draco being the same height as his father now was at eye level when he shyly smiled a half crooked smile and looking at his mother coyly, "after all you _are_ always right."

Smirking, Lucius looked sideways at is wife who had a very affronted look. Mock glaring Narccisa sent a jinx in the direction of her son who reflexively sidestepped it and dashed out of the room laughing.

Draco stepped into his room as the door closed behind him, Taking off his crown and tossing onto a chair that was alongside the wall he then unclasped the clock from his shoulders and pulled it off and placing it on top of his crown. He crossed the length of the room towards his adjoined bathroom. Crossing the threshold into the room with is silver and white finishes he looked into the mirror. He took in his appearance, looking closely at all the differences that were attributed to the chemical changes taking place. His hair was lighter in color and more full. His skin was still alabaster white had a light tinge to it from the dancing he'd done in central although veela never tanned so it would be gone within the hour, leaving behind an ethereal glow. His height, after in the recent years being the shortest, had finally caught up with everyone else. The new height gave him that lithe look that was attributed to the veela. Overall he was pleased at his reflection and waving his hand in the direction of the standing shower in the corner, the water begin to fall. 

Draco then proceeded to remove the remaining articles of clothing, almost slipping when his tunic caught on his sandal. "Damn," he bent down to untangle the garment from the clasp. Finally disentangling himself and discarding the offending tunic in a corner along with his shoes Draco crossed the room to his shower. Steeping into the shower Draco adjusted the knobs making the water a little less hot, Draco let the torrent of warm water cascade down his body relaxing the tension in his muscles. Reaching for the glass bottle of body gel Draco unstopped the decanter's top placing it on one of the ledges. Grabbing the dried out sea sponge he used as a loafer he poured the contents out on to it and began to massage the sponge until lather built up. 

Placing the sponge on his chest, Draco rubbed the soap along his heated skin. It was getting closer to twilight and apparently the impending release of his full inheritance seamed to have triggered an effect on his innate veela magic, he noticed his body seamed to be unusually sensitive. The flow of warm slipped silkily down his torso and legs gathering in droplets on the follicles of his neither regions, running a hand sensually over his body Draco shuddered slightly as water coupled with the gentle pressure of rubbing. put his senses in an overactive state of responsiveness. His breath hitched at the uninitiated arousal he found himself growing as he reached his penis. Lightly gliding over the length with his sponge Draco let out a soft moan. 

Breathing deep, the young veela bent down to wash his legs, his hardness bumping his stomach. Standing up again he let the water wash away the soap. "Oh." The water was dripping beautifully on his cock sending shock waves of pleasure through his body. He knew this would happen eventually, his body hypersensitive and easily aroused, however he didn't know it would be this good. Abandoning all modest retrain he firmly grasped himself and slid his hand slowly over his shaft savoring the shocks of pleasure that ran up and down his entire frame. He leaned his forehead against the shower wall and pumped steadily "Oh Gods". He slid a finger across the head and rolled his eyes back, it was almost unbearable. Speeding up his pace, Draco groaned. His slick, member hardened and weeping, jumped. He began to fondle his balls with the other hand, rolling them, the slickness of the soap giving it that just right feeling, as he pumped harder. "Sweet Merlin, Yesssss." Closing his eyes as stars seemingly flashed in his mind's eye Draco let out another unintelligible scream as he came hard, his seed jetting out in fast pulses. Riding his orgasm Draco focused on a color that appeared in his mind as he rode the currents of ecstasy, green, deep tantalizing emerald green…eyes. Draco let out one last moan as he shuddered through completion. 

Panting in ragged breaths Draco stood leaning again the wall has his body reeled from the force of the orgasm. He contemplated what he subconsciously saw in the height of his passion, he never had an arousal or orgasm that was totally uninitiated, maybe seeing different colors were part of it. He'd have to look it up; he definitely wasn't asking his parents. Blowing out a hard breath, Draco shook his head and started to rinse the rest of the soap off his body, he was running late. 

Turning of the water with another wave of his hand Draco stepped out of the shower. After reaching for a towel that was hanging on the wall he began to dry himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist after the excess water was removed from his body he walked over to the mirror. Looking over the rows of body products that were neatly laid out on the counter Draco picked up a decanter of body oil, removing the stopper and placing it on the counter, he tipped the contents into his palm. Setting the oil down, Draco began to leisurely message the oil into his skin, it smelled of fresh rain and sunshine. After he'd applied it all over his body he wiped the surplus off with towel. Gazing into the mirror, Draco reached for a jar that was near the body oil. Draco opened it and scooped up a leisure amount and applied it to his jaw and neckline, the cream was a hair dissolvent, he wasn't very fond of facial hair on himself. Leaving it on for a moment Draco grabbed another bottle and poured a little of the substance onto his head, immediately it foamed up. Placing the bottle back down Draco rubbed the foam throughout his hair, watching his hair automatically drying and shine. Shaking his head a little testing it, he removed his towel from his waist and wiped cream from his face. Standing back Draco surveyed his reflection. "Damn I look good," he said aloud.

"That you do dearie" the mirror replied.

Smirking Draco tossed the towel in the corner were his discarded clothes lay. The servants would get it later. Still high off the mind-blowing orgasm Draco sauntered out of the bathroom and into his room with a slight skip to his step. Coming upon his dresser Draco opened one of the top drawers. Taking out a pair of undergarments and pulling it on. The white garment tightly clung to his well-endowed form and was streamlined over his bum. Walking to the wardrobe where his mother apparently hung his ceremony robe on the outside door. Shaking his head he reached for the garment, taking the hanger flung it across his room so it landed on his bed.

He held up the garment, the thought running through his mind that it was really happening, he'd dreamed of the day he'd ware the Bato, the thin white material light and airy as Draco slipped it over his head letting the garment fall over his body. It was the same length as all of his veela robes and was similarly styled the only difference was the top half only had a slightly thick strip of material that crossed from his left shoulder to his right hip leaving his chest and back all but exposed. Adjusting the material so that it lay strait across his chest he fiddled with the silver family crest that served as a clasp on his hip making sure it was securely fastened. Summing his sandals from the bathroom, Draco charmed the crest back before he put them on tying the straps across his ankles and lower calves tightly. Standing up Draco walked over to the full-length mirror that was on the opposite wall of his wardrobe and admired the effect. Smiling at his reflection as the mirror let out a low whistle, Draco winked and headed for the door. 

Closing the door behind him Draco turned to see his parents exiting their room. They were wearing their formal state tunics and having a hushed conversation. Catching snatches of it, Draco smirked at the mention of his name. Draco cleared his throat and Lucius and Narcissa hastily halted their conversation and turned to look at their son. Narcissia's breath caught at the sight of her son making her tear slightly and Lucius felt an overwhelming feeling tighten in his chest, catching in his throat. 

"Oi me Velli(2)," Narcissa called out as she rushed forward to engulf her son in an emotional hug, "La asa me tu la vadu mo la pe(3)." Crying now Narcissa just petted he son's hair. Draco gave his father a pained look from underneath his mother's smothering embrace.

"Alright Cissy," Lucius took pity, finally able to talk himself, "You'll wrinkle his bato." 

Stepping to the side Narcissa released her son from her embrace slightly with an arm still around her son's shoulder as Draco encircled his mothers slender waist rubbing softly along her back as she tried to quite her sniffles "Me lna pomto la matu pela(4), he's just so beautiful."

"Walking towards his family Lucius wiped a tear from his mate's cheek. I know la asa, I know I am proud of him as well." Turning seriously to his son Lucius took in his form. Under the scrutiny Draco unconsciously stood straighter. Lucius thoughts were running rapidly through his head, while Narcissa wiped her tears on a handkerchief she'd conjured. Lucius at that moment couldn't think of a time when he'd been happier, his son was coming into his inheritance and becoming a man. Not one for tears and extreme physical displays he momentarily closed his eyes and nodded. Grasping his heir's shoulders he tried to convey his thoughts into words, "We, I… I am very proud of you Draconis," All though he loved his son he always steered clear of mushy emotional showdowns but he felt the need to express his feelings at that moment, needed to let his son really know how he personally felt. "You've succeed in reaching…and exceeding our, my expectations," Swallowing hard he continued. "I want you to know you have…are everything I could have wanted and I consider it an honor to be your father." He stopped silently trying to gather his thoughts on how to drive the point home, "I know I don't say this as much as I should and sometimes I criticize but you really are worthy of holding the Malfoy name, as is the family honored to call you Malfoy." 

Draco just stood their all the while speechless and deeply touched buy his father's admission. He knew his Father loved him but sometimes when he went on about his lack of attention to his schooling and not applying himself at quiddich he always felt a little unworthy and dejected. But hearing those words from his father at that moment was indescribable, he couldn't even get his head wrapped around how much those words meant to him so he just smiled.

Lucius seeing his son smiling at him just smiled back, knowing his son understood. And knew. "Well," blowing out a breath, "enough with the emotional break downs. Lets get going shall we?"

Gathering herself together passing a hand over her face charming away the puffiness and tearstains. Narcissa once again was the composed Crown Princess "Yes let's," Turning to her son and kissing his forehead, she summoned his crown and placed it upon his head. Fixing a flyaway strand behind his ear she lightly cupped his cheek in her hand looking into Draco's eyes. They had no need for words. Patting his cheek Narcissa let her hand drop to her side. Smiling at her husband she grasped his hand, he squeezed it briefly returning her smile. Draco sighed and tying to lighten the mood his nerves already stating to shake again, "Well lets go get endowed" His father just lifted and eyebrow incredulously staring as his mother cuffed him upside the head. Draco just shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, "What?"

"You…" His mother started, "Just never mind" She walked to the door pulling Lucius along as the doors opened and strode out, and Draco, chuckling lightly followed his parents out into the hall.

The family walked along the back halls of the palace in silence, Draco walking between his parents. Narcissa and Lucius walked with all the regalness that befitted their station and class where as Draco had his head down watching his feet. Narcissa and Lucius would every so often cast somewhat worried glances towards their son but left him to himself, they knew he was just nervous. Upon reaching the doors that led outside the palace Narcissa put a hand on her son's shoulder "Mind your station Draconis." With that Draco lifted his head and squared his shoulders determined to take it all in stride as the three, royal veela crossed the threshold onto a bustling street, four inconspicuous guards following them.

Nodding every so often to the other veela who acknowledged their royal family with bows, The Malfoys made their way to the Amore Aldais. Upon reaching the temple they were immediately escorted to a side entrance by one of the guards. Upon entering they were greeted by a priestess "Et tu lamona, Your Highnesses," The priestess kissed Narcissa's hand as she curtsied.

"Lamon ma yu," The crown princess replied as the priestess stood. The priestess was making her greetings to the remaining two royals when a priest approach them. "Chaplain Quitas!" Narcissa jovially said as she was caught up in a hug, "Et tu Lamona."

"Lamon ma yu, Cissy Pamon to kue(5), "Chaplain Quitas had been the princess's tutor when she was a veeli. They had been very close and it had been to her, on one of their daily walks that they'd take, that he'd announced his affinity for the order. It was also her who'd given him advice to purse his desires. They still took those afternoon strolls occasionally

Mon, lu simon(6) Quitas," Narcissa replied as she released her mentor.

Quitas as he turned towards Draco "Ah, and how's the little prince?" Draco merely shrugged really starting to feel his lunch starting to come up from the nerves The chaplain gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on his shoulder "But your not so little any more are you, as of tonight you'll be a full fledged veela." 

Draco swallowed audibly and weakly smiled. He could sense a mild panic attack coming on, not as sure now that the moment was really and truly here as the Minister went on to greet his father. The adults began to drone on about the occasion making Draco nerves began to slowly begin to unravel at the edges. The little group entered the temple and strolled through a passageway that passed a door that led to the main temple room. To his misfortune Draco looked in and noticed it was already about two-thirds full and more people filing in. Swallowing hard Draco quickly diverted his gaze as he hurriedly caught up with the entourage; it was all Draco could do to put one foot in front of the other. 'Sweet Goddess, help me now!" 

As they came upon an ornate set of doors a little ways off the main part of the temple Draco could hear vaguely familiar voices filtering through. The chaplain opened the door and Draco and his parents were greeted to the sight of all their family as well as Draco's accolades talking casually in little groups around the room. Chaplain Quitas ushered them in as the guards stationed themselves outside the door, saying he'd see them in the main hall later leaving with the priestess so the Malfoys to could tend to their family and friends. 

Narcissa pulled Lucius over to her parents who were sitting in a corner talking with Pagas. Draco's great-aunt Lucianda who was standing by the door gave them a wave "Et tu lamona, Malfoys," She then engulfed Draco in a hug and kissed his cheek. Her waist long white blond hair falling over him Although she was Draco's Grandmother's sister she was a couple of years younger than his father, due to a late age pregnancy. She had idolized his father when she was growing up and was very close to all of them. "Pamon to kue, little bear.

Coloring slightly at the nickname, Draco shot a glare at his cousin who had started to snicker, and returned the hug and kiss "Lu simon, Auntie a tu(7)?"

Lucianda released her great-nephew with a pat on the cheek "Pondisi, little bear, tes pondisi"(8), she replied as another woman holding the hand of a little girl about five walked up. The woman had the same length hair as his aunt and bright blue eyes that sparkled. She slipped an arm around Draco's aunt's waist and Lucianda turned her head and smiled at her mate as she picked up the little girl. 

"Et tu lamona, Draconis" Leaning over the woman gave Draco a one armed hug and kiss, which he returned. "Ready for the festivities? "

"Lamon ma yu, Auntie Polyse, and yea I guess." She gave him an inquiring look as he pushed a lose strand of hair behind his ear "I just want to get it over with you know, I've been expecting it so long but now I nervous as Hades and just want it to be over."

"I understand," chuckling slightly as she patted Draco on his shoulder, "I think I didn't eat for the whole week before mine" 

"Well we all know what happened before mine," Mikil spoke up as he engulfed Draco in a hug and kissed his cheek "Et Tu lamona cousin"

"Lamon ma yu, Mikil" Draco stood back and gave his cousin a once over, His blond hair was tied back in a pony tail were you could see his left ear was pierced several times with silver hoops. "Yes, how can anyone forget you threw up all over the chaplain." Raising an eyebrow at his cousin's recent acquired adornments, "and I see the Americas are agreeing with you?"

Mikil fingered his earrings and blushed, "yea I guess so." 

"Et tu lamona, Dwaco," The little girl said from her mother's arms with a little lisp.

Draco smiled as he outstretched his arms to the little girl, she immediately climbed into his embrace, "Lamon ma yu, LaRosa, Pamon to kue?"

"I gweat Dwaco, I lost my tooth yesterday," LaRosa muffled answer came as she nuzzled her nose into Draco's neck.

"I see that," Draco smiled as he hugged her tightly. Closing his eyes he inhaled the scent of her hair, he loved the way she smelt all happy and bright with baby ointments. He pulled back so he could look into her eyes, "Are you going to the ceremony?"

"Oh dear havens no," His Aunt Polyse said with a chuckle, "she'd make too much of a racket. Her nanny's going to keep her here until the party," She gestured to another veela that was talking to the twins and Pagas in a corner. "She'll be at the party though, Lucy thought she'd be ok for that, though I still think she's too young yet."

"As it should be," Mikil said as here ruffled his sister's hair, "It's her cousin Dwakie's Barooc and she wanted to be apart of it." 

"Yes well, we'll see. Come along darling lets go see auntie Cissy, I think she wants to talk to you." 

Draco gave her an Eskimo kiss, "Be good Rosy so you can come to my party okay?" putting her down.

"Okay Dwaco," She blew a raspberry at her brother and giggled when Mikil gave her a playful swat on her behind as she took her mum's hand.

"Yea see you later squirt," Mikil joked at her as he turned to Draco, who was smiling at the little girl when she plopped into his mother's lap across the room. He watched as his mother's face lit up as she playfully tickled the girl whose peals of laughter carried around the room. 

Draco turned his attention back to his other cousin leaning against the wall crossing his arms "Did you just get in, I didn't see you around earlier when we all met in central this afternoon." 

"Yea I just rode in about two hours ago. Makaila was telling me about central when we got here." He had gone to California to work with a wild colony of Thestrals after he graduated from Dumstrung three years ago to. "Oh, and I brought a mare back with me, you have to come and see her, if you can. She's beautiful" Draco gave him an incredulous look. "Well its an acquired taste," he said with a shrug.

"I'm sure it is…" There was a knock on the door and Draco turned to answer it.

It was another priestess, "Your highness we're ready to begin"

Draco swallowed tightly and "Okay, thank you."

The priestess dipped in a quick curtsey "You're welcome," and walked back down the hall. Draco closed the door and leaned his forehead against the side of the door trying to control his breathing when he felt a tap on his shoulder

"Are you alright Draconis?" Someone whispered in his ear. Draco just nodded but kept his forehead against the door. "Are they ready for us?" Draco nodded again as he faced his grandmother, Queen Naditila, who had a worried look on her face, she pulled him into a hug "No worries little Dragon you'll do fine." Draco just nodded against her shoulder. With a pat on his back she released him and turned to the rest of the group who had stopped talking when they heard the knock "They are ready for us" Everyone started to get ready to leave when there was another knock at the door.

Draco's Grandfather, King Pramone, who was standing just behind his wife, opened the door. "Et tu lamona, Your Highness, I'm sorry I'm late," a silky voice carried into the room.

"Lamon ma yu, Cousin, no bother they just called us anyway, we were just about to leave," Pramone answered as he greeted the new arrival. He steeped back as to let the man step into the room.

"Et tu Lamona everyone, where's Draco?" The man said looking around the room nodding at everyone who in turn greeted him back as they started to file out the door.

"Right here Sev," Draco said as he stepped from behind his grandmother. 

Severus Snape looked at his godson and smirked, pulling him into a hug, "You look like you father at his barooc"

"And I did look quite dashing didn't I," Lucius said walking up to the two men, "Nice to see you Sev you always did like to be fashionably late." 

Snorting, Sev slapped his friend on the back as they walked out the door with Narcissa and Pagas who were whispering to each other. "More like amicably tardy, and fishing for compliments doesn't suit you old friend"

Lucius just puffed out his chest and flicked at an imaginary speck on his shoulder, "Who's fishing." Looking pointedly at the dark-haired man with a smirk, "I see you look the same as you did at my Barooc" Draco who was trying to concentrate on calming down while he walked between his Godfather and Father, glanced at Snape's veela tunic. His mother had insisted he come wearing formal veelian garbs instead of wizard robes.

Severus looked down at his white tunic and sandals with a pained expression, "Yes…decidedly uncomfortable," he dryly murmured. 

"Sev, I was just joking," Lucius rolled his eyes, "you look fine, as you did then."

"Hmm" was his only commit as he turned his attention to Draco" You look a little pale Draco, do you need a calming potion, I brought one with me?"

"Oh, you did?" Draco said in a strained voice "yea I could use it." He rubbed the back of his neck with a slightly shaky hand wiping off the beads of sweat that were forming. Severus reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a clear vial of blue liquid just as the group reached the door to the main temple hall. Hearing the throngs of voices that were filtering through Draco gulped back the entire contents in one go. Everyone watched as the prince closed his eyes and savored the taste of the sweet nectar as it traveled down his throat. Draco opened his eyes, steeling himself anew; handed the empty vial back to Severus. "Thanks"

The Potions Master nodded placing the container back into his pocket. Narcissa came to stand beside her son and place an arm around his shoulder for a quick hug. Nataldia just smiled, "Alright lets get started." Motioning for the adults to follow her. Once they had gone inside and the doors were closed, the twins, Pagas and Mikil gathered around Draco who had back himself against the wall looking at the ceiling. 

Pagas lightly touched his arm "Do you need another potion?" 

"No, I'm aright," Draco looked at his friends and smiled a little shyly. Just then they heard drums begin to play. The doors opened and Maliha and Makelia each gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and whispered good luck before the walked through. Pagas squeezed his hand lightly as her wings began to push out her back and with one last smile she entered the main hall. Mikil gave Draco a friendly punch on the shoulder and mouthed "Don't throw up" his wings pushed out his back as he walked away. Draco glared at his cousin's back as he waited for his cue to enter. His accolades would begin the Dance to call upon the Goddess with the priestess and towards the middle Draco would come out. It wasn't very long until Draco heard the change in beats that signaled it was time for his entrance.

Blowing out a breath and wiping his clammy palms on his tunic "Well this is it," Draco said aloud as the doors opened. For the second time that day Draco found him self totally engulfed in the pounding of drums. He walked into the hall with his head held up high and his shoulders squared. He looked over to his left and upon the stage was his family. The Queen and King sat upon thrones along with Narcissa and Lucius who set to the left of the Queen respectively. On the right of the King sat Draco's other Grandmother and her sister and her wife. Severus had a seat next to the Chaplain and High Priestess. Draco noticed that Severus was looking quite nervous, as he was currently looking sideways at one of the priestess that lined the wall warily as she flirted quite unabashedly. Draco smirked when he caught his godfather's eye he just glared and went back to guarding his person from the flustered veela. The horn's started blaring as he made his way to the circle the priestesses and accoydes were dancing in. The Hall was filled to capacity with a lot of the populace standing along the walls. Draco circled the circle of dancers four times, which symbolized the completion of Velciara and her four houses. As he was completing his fourth round Draco made out the faces of Delion and Prome who were sitting about three rows back he gave them a small smile as he saw Prome raise his hand which was intertwined with a girl next to him. There was a loud crash of a cymbal that signaled the horns stopped leaving the drums to pound a steady rhythm. 

Draco stepped into the middle of the circle where there was an alter upon which were a dagger and chalice. The priestess halted their undulating dance as the fell to their knees and laid their heads to the ground in a semi-prostrated bow. Draco turned to see the Chaplain descending from the stage and making his way towards Draco. He stopped right next to Draco and kissed him on both cheeks (a/n: everything in italics will be spoken in the Veelian language until further notice) 

"_Let me be the first to welcome you on our journey" _He turned Draco to face the crowd, and pushing him slightly down so he was kneeling. "_Purge your senses, open your mind and reveal your heart to receive the blessing of your goddess." _Draco bowed his head, as per instructions, in contemplation. Concentrating on purifying himself, he slowed his breathing and heart rate, letting his magic sustain him as he focused on becoming empty. It was a test on his resilience, stamina and endurance. This was the part Draco was the most nervous about, calling down the goddess. Draco's parents made their way down from the stage to join the accolades in a circle they had formed around Draco and the chaplain.

Turning to the audience the chaplain addressed them, " My fellow Veela welcome to the Barooc of Prince Draconis Malfoy, of the 1st house. In love we gather together to celebrate the coming of age of the youngest member of the royal family. "_In love we pure our hearts in love we clear our mind In love we beg attendance oh Goddess hear our cries."_

The chaplain began the chant as the audience quietly continued it, building up power with each stance. Turning towards Draco who still had his head bowed while he was kneeling before the altar chanting along with the audience. The drums quickened there beat with each stanza, using the music magic to build up additional power. Swirls of magic crackled throughout the hall as it gathered over the center of the circle directly over the altar and Draco. 

The chaplain walked in front of the altar and picked up the chalice and dagger and lifted it up high into the air, the crowed seeing the signal finished the last stance and was quiet. Draco then cried out in a loud voice "_IN LOVE I PURE MY HEART, IN LOVE I CLEAR MY MIND, IN LOVE I BEG ATENDANCE, OH GODDESS HEAR MY CRY."_

The magic swirled around in a cyclone as the veela collectively held their breath awaiting the decision. Draco could feel panic start to rise but was quick to effectively push it away, 'I can do this, I'm worthy'. After about a half a minute the magic swirled in a tornado like roar and in a blink of an eye began to tunnel its way into Draco's body. Draco clenched his teeth as the magic push the very limit of his soul, engulfing every pore and overfilling him beyond capacity. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. Finally the sentient like magic sense what it needed and dissipated as it exited Draco's body to swirl around above him once more. Draco was glowing faintly as he stood; lifting his head with new resolve and a slight smile, he faced the chaplain.

"You have past the first test, In front of your queen, family and countrymen you are about to embark on the path to fulfilling your rite and receiving your inheritance." The chaplain extended the chalice and dagger to Draco who held out his both hands palms up, the chaplain placed the chalice in Draco's right hand holding the dagger. _"Based on the first principle of the veela, How do you proceed on the path?"_

Swallowing deeply Draco looked the chaplain in the eye _"In love, I begin my journey."_

The chaplain inclined his head in accent, gripping the dagger placed the tip onto his palm, pulling it across the skin of his left hand a red line appearing as the blood welled up. While he placed his hand over the chalice, letting the blood drip a little bit of the magic broke away from the swirl above them surrounding the chaplain, _"I freely give you the blood and blessing of sect, may the goddess Aphrodite guide you."_ A blue tinted power surge was released from his hand and mixed with the blood. Draco leaned over and chastely kissed the chaplain the lips as he placed the dagger into Draco's right palm.

After receiving the dagger, Draco slowly walked the circle towards his parents who were to the left of the priest, Narcissa inclined her head and Lucius took the dagger from Draco. _"For the second point of your journey, based on the second principle of the veela, where do you place your loyalties?" _

Draco looked his father and mother in the eye, _"In love, I pledge my self to the goddess, my house and family, and to my people the veela."_

With pride clearly shining from her eyes Narcissa held out her hand so Lucius could cut along her lifeline. After he drew blood, he did the same to his palm. Lucius placed his hand over Narcissa's mingling their blood and magic, their hands began to glow as another swirl of the whirling magic broke away and surrounded the princess and her mate. Narcissa then placed her hand over the chalice, _"We freely give you the blood and blessing of your family and the house of Sorona,_ _may the goddess Aphrodite guide you."_

Draco then kissed his mother and father as the dagger was placed back into his right palm. Draco walked counter-clockwise again a few steps to where Pagas was standing gripping the bottom of the chalice in his right palm and the dagger balancing on his left. . Pagas had let her wings retract after the dance and a light sheen of sweat glistened over her body, glowing as a swirl of magic surrounded her causing tunic rippling with the breeze. Pagas inclined her head as she took the dagger from Draco. _"Form the second point of your journey, based on the third principle of the veela, How do you contrive to bring honor to the veela?"_

Looking Pagas in the eye determinedly_ "In love, I pledge to uphold all the statues and codes bringing honor to the veela."_

Pagas smiled and drew the dagger against her palm in a quick motion and placed her glowing hand over the chalice letting the mix of blood and magic drip, _"I freely give you the blood and blessing of the house of Adonis,_ _may the goddess Aphrodite guide you." _

Draco leaned over to kiss her lips as the dagger was placed into his palm. Draco once again moved to his left around the circle. He was facing the audience now as he stopped in from of Maliha and Makelia. A swirl of magic engulfed the twins making their tunic swish against each other. Maliha then winked at Draco as she took the dragger from Draco, "_For the fourth point of your journey, based on the fourth principle of the veela, How do you design to walk the path of life?"_

Draco stood straighter_, "In love the pride of the veela will always be in my heart and mind. I pledge to live life proud of the powers of my ancestors."_

Smiling Maliha cut at her lifeline. Makelia also smiled at Draco as she gave her hand to her sister, who drew the dagger against her palm. She then placed her hand over her sister's letting their blood and magic intertwined, Makelia then placed her hand over the chalice, _"We freely give you the blood and blessing of the house of Cupid, may the goddess Aphrodite guide you."_ It glowed blue with the power was emitted from her hand and she met Draco's lips in a kiss as Maliha placed the dagger back onto his right palm.

Kissing Maliha on the lips, Draco then made his way counter-clockwise once again to stand in front of Mikil, several stands of his hair had fallen loose from his ponytail blowing about around his face as a swirl of magic surrounded him. Inclining his head and inconspicuously wiggling his eyebrows at Draco, Mikil took the dagger from his cousin, _"For the last point of your journey, based on the fifth principle of the veela, How do you vow to give tribute to the pursuit of happiness."_

Blowing out a breath Draco glance past Mikil gazing out at the crowd, he caught Prome's eye, who smiled as he gave a little thumbs up sign. Looking back at Mikil, _"In love I pledge to protect the ways of the veela, upholding liberty and living thoroughly."_

Beaming at his cousin Mikil sliced along his palm at the lifeline and placed his hand over the chalice as the blue power surge was emitted,_ "I freely give you the blood and blessing of the house of Napal, may the goddess Aphrodite guide you."_ Leaning over to kiss his cousin as he placed the dagger onto Draco's hand, Mikil whispered "Good job".

Draco mouthed "Thanks" as he gripped the now full chalice. Turning around and walking back to the altar Draco placed the chalice onto the surface. He took the dagger and cut across his lifeline of his right hand palm. Placing the dagger onto the altar Draco placed his bleeding hand over the rim of the chalice letting the blood flow into the mixture. Raising the chalice above his head he allowed his voice so it carry across the temple, _"In love, my life is given freely, my blood drawn willingly, my essence offered gladly I pledge myself to the goddess may she find me worthy and accept me into her fold."_

The swirl of magic quickened over head as pulse of power streamed directly into the chalice. Draco began to rabidly take in breaths as the chalice warmed up. 'Almost done,' he chanted in his head. When the beam of power cut off Draco brought the chalice down and gazed into it, the mixture was now clear as water. Nervous Draco brought the cup to his lips and drank deeply. The chalice slipped from his fingers and landed with clatter on its side on top of the altar as Draco grabbed a hold of his stomach and began to breath deeply. The draught was like liquid ice traveling through his body. Closing his eyes Draco concentrated on the feeling as the cloud of magic slowly descended, engulfing Draco in a bubble. 

Still reeling from the pain, Draco closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. The bubble that encased him slowly began to lift his body into the air. The power cloud swirled, sending streams of magic surging in, out, around and through Draco as he floated. The process was transforming his essence, endowing him and unlocking the magnetic magic of the veela. The pressure built up to a point were Draco thought he couldn't hold back any longer, the chilling feeling of the draught and the power surge suddenly turned into a sharp pain between his shoulder blades. Draco choked back a sob as he began to sweat profusely. His back split open, blood and magic flowed in thin rivets down his back as two white wings began to emerge. When they finally unfolded they were awashed in blood, with swirls of magic trailing along the feathers.

Suddenly the pain and pressure stopped and the prince found himself reeling in orgasmic tremors. It coursed through his body like lightning until Draco rolled his eyes back in pleasure and moaned. His body started to glow as the magic that built up purified his soul and body dissipating the streams of blood that streamed down his back. As suddenly as it happened Draco found himself floating back down, as soon as he landed Draco collapsed onto the floor. The tremors slowly died down, leaving him gasping for breath as he tried to regain his equilibrium. 

While Draco concentrated on breathing and flexing his newly formed wings, three priestess approached bringing a basin of water, platter and a towel. The first priestess collected the chalice and dagger and placed it on the platter as the second priestess dipped the towel into the basin and began to wipe the sweat from his brow and body. As soon as she finished, the three priestess retreated and Draco's parents walked up and help him to his feet. Swaying slightly Draco leaned heavily on his father, as the chaplain came to stand beside them. He gestured towards Draco and addressed the audience, "May I present your Prince, Draconis Eteinne Malfoy, Earl of Sorona."

The crowed burst out in a thunderous applause all hailing tier newly instated Prince. Still reeling from the whole ordeal Draco opened his eyes and smiled. 'He'd done it he'd completed the rite,' with that his smile grew. When the music started up again Narcissia and Lucis turned Draco around to face he queen who had stood up and walked down the stage to the floor and stood in front of her grandson, all on the temple quickly quieted. "_Prince Draconis, I welcome you into the fold, may your years be long and your days be filled with love, congratulations."_ Leaning forward she kissed both his cheeks and stepped back. All three Malfoys bowed as she turned and made her way back up the stairs to her seat. The music then flared up again and as Draco was lead out of the temple the priestess beginning the post ritual thanksgiving dance

Walking through the corridors to the waiting room Draco realized his wings had retracted automatically which he assumed was due to his lack of strength to sustain them. He was exhausted and he leaned heavily on his father with Narcissa anxiously holding her son's hand. Upon arriving, his little cousin immediately accosted him and his parents when they opened the door, and in her childish enthusiasm barreled right into the Princess. 

"Umuph," Landing square on her bottom, LaRosa looked through disheveled white blond curls into the slightly irritated eyes of Narcissa.

"Rosy, dear, Pondo las pandu tat me? (_Is that the way we behave?)_" The crown princess asked, as the girl's nursemaid came forward to help the little girl to her feet. 

Properly chastise the little veela hung her head. "No, Auntie," giving a little sniffle she looked up once more, "la se (_I'm sorry_)"

The nanny, fearing the Princess was truly angry, stepped forward, "Your highness I…"

Lifting her hand to signal the flustered veela to stop she kept her gaze steadfast a little while longer, then shaking her head she gave her little niece a benevolent smile "mono lu (_no worries_), just be careful next time." LaRosa nodded, her blond curls bouncing shyly smiling as she saw Draco gave her a wink as he was led away to a lounge chaise his mother directed Lucius to place him on. 

Walking over the crown princess kneeled down in front of Draco, brushing aside some stray hair she smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Relived." As his father patted him on the shoulder Draco winced, "and sore."

Taking his hand away quickly, Lucius cleared his throat, "Well, that's to be expected. You've just have your back ripped open, that's not exactly painless and won't be for the first few times, but you did well. I couldn't be more proud."

"Thanks," Draco leaned back against the back of the chaise raising his feet when he saw out the corner of his eye his little cousin peering around her nursemaid at him, "Well come on then, aren't you going to congratulate me." 

Hesitant about getting in the way again La Rosa shyly stepped around the veela, sticking her thumb in her mouth she ambled over. Narcissa, seeing that if was sort of her fault reached out an arm and gently took the little girl's hand and pulled her to her in a hug. Kissing the little girl's cheek she looked the little girl in the eye, "we just have to be careful, la asa, Draconis is a little tired but you can say hi."

Breaking out into a smile the veeli nodded, "Can I see you wings Dwaco?"

Lucuis chuckled as he walked around the chaise and seated himself in a nearby chair. Narcissa laughed as well as she released the little girl and stood up "It would be good to practice, go on, I'll be right back." She then turned around and walked out the door.

A little nervous, Draco looked at his father who nodded. Looking at his cousin, who's eyes were alight in idolized wonderment, he sat up and concentrated really hard, centering his magic inside himself. He felt the newly awoken veela magic begin to churn as a slight burning sensation under his shoulder blades began throb. As the tips of the wings emerged Draco concentration faltered slightly but steeling his resolved once again pushed until the tips of his wings swept the floor in back of the chair gracefully. 

A loud round of applause was heard as he opened his eyes to the smiling faces of all his friends and family. They had all walked in to see Draco's first attempted to produce his wings. "Well done my boy," Draco's grandfather exclaimed as he walked up to him, "You made us all proud." Patting him on the head he turned around to face everyone "Now lets get to that party so we can really celebrate."

"Here here, some one shouted. As Draco stood up LaRosa slipped her hand into his and looking down he smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. 

Narcissia, who had walked in while Draco was in mid transformation, smiled as she handed him a cup, "Here drank this, it's the Veelian restorative draught."

Gratefully taking the cup from his mother Draco drank the sweet nectar in one gulp. Handing the cup back to his mother, who placed in on a table. "Feel better?" 

Draco nodded, the draught was almost instantaneous." Let's go."

With all of his strength restored Draco led his family through the corridors out into the street to the palace. The procession of royals, made for a fitting ending, as they paraded through the crowed on the street into the palace as the veela populace applauded once more.

The celebration was beyond extravagant. With the third street players performing, fun was had by all. The palace ballroom was decorated to the nines and, the swirls of magic that was released from all the participants had the room alight. Draco couldn't remember having more fun at anytime in his life. 

One highlight of the evening occurred while he was talking with his godfather. Severus was saying something about one of the potions they'd invented during the war, when he felt an arm slip around his waist. Startled Severus looked around and came face to face with the priestess from the temple.

"Well hello tall, dark and handsome," she'd said seductively.

Wide eyed and bewildered Severus found himself being pulled into the throng of dancers as Draco waved with a mischievous smirk on his face. Draco didn't see his godfather after that and the celebration had gone on into the wee hours of the morning, ending with Draco stumbling into bed face first and asleep before his head hit the pillow, a smile softly gracing his face.

__

**********************************************************************

Whew *cracking fingers* I know this took FOREVER to come out and once again I apologize. Junior year in college is a lot harder then I thought. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I loved writing it. I know it's a little long, and if you all think I should try to cut it down a little let me know. I know I'm long winded (believe me I had four more pages to this but decided to put it in the next chapter) but if it would make it easier to follow in shorter bursts let me know (I could try). 

Um… translations are as follows: 

1) My love, what is the matter?

2)Oh my baby

3)My love, you look so grown up, I don't want you to be.

4)I have no clue she's just rambling, you know motherly feelings and such

5)How have you been

6)Why, I've been great

7)and you

8)Wonderful, little bear, just wonderful

Huge OOOHugsOOO and XXXKissesXXX to everyone that reviewed. 

I really appreciated it. Well until next time (Which should be out a lot sooner than this chapter was *blushing deeply*) []Deace, LOVE & HaPpInEsS


	6. The Meeting

Kingdom Come 6/ ? ****

By: PeachDancer82

****

Pairing: HP/DM, others

****

Rating: R and slash people

****

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH. I'm not Rowling.

****

Summary: Two weeks after the Initiation and Harry moving in with Sirius and Remus, this chapter gives a recap of how their lives are so far and the day's events leading up to their first meeting. How will it go? 

****

A/N: Um, ok…Its been forever, I _know_, but given the time I had to write this chapter and my inability to just **shut up and quit typing** this chapter is LOOONNG. But hey its about what three months of rewriting *shrugging shoulders* Anyway for those of you who've read this before, chapters 4 and 5 have been redone, beta'd and more as been added to the end of both (about 5 pages each) so check it out. Anyway I hope you enjoy, I tried to make this meeting and the reaction different from all the other Veela stories and tried to update it with cannon as much as I could given the glaring obviousness so…onwards! 

************************************************************************

Chapter 6: The Meeting

The first thing Draco noticed when he opened his eyes was that he'd forgotten to draw the curtains around his bed, the sun was shining brightly in his face, blinding him for a second. Turning around so he was lying on his back he closed his eyes again as he drifted off slightly.

Sighing, Draco pulled the sheet over his head, as a cool breeze started to blow through the window. It'd been a couple of weeks since his initiation and after all the years of studying and preparation Draco was glad that it was all over, being a fully initiated veela was just as wonderful as he'd imagined. However, the only downside was that the past two weeks had been a whirlwind of activity. He's sat in on state dinners, attended more royal meetings than he'd care to admit and had even gone to a inter-species conference. He'd hardly had time to breathe.

But today would be different, he had the day off. Reveling in the luxury of sleeping in he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to thoughts of his mate. He hadn't felt the tug here in Velciara, so he could only figure his mate wasn't a veela. He didn't have a problem with that; although, now it could be months or even years until he sensed his mate. He was just really anxious to find out who it was. Hearing a knock on his door brought him out of his musing, leaving the subject to be pondered at another time.

"Come."

The door opened and his mother swept into the room smiling brightly, "Dragon, I'm glad you're awake, I need you to take my place at the brunch meeting with all the heads of house this morning."

Draco groaned, "Good gracious I thought I had a day off." He rolled over pulling the sheets back over his head.

Narcissa just smiled and walked towards the wardrobe opening it, "Well, its not as if you've never been to one of them before," she said as she began to sift through all of Draco's garments. "You know they don't last that long, you'll be in and out in no time," She said as she pulled out his state tunic

"Muma," Draco whined from under the pillow that he'd pulled over his head.

Shaking her head at the prince's antics she walked towards her son, "La asa, it's not that serious," Narcissa pulled the covers back, making Draco curl in a ball against the sudden draft. "I need you to do this for me, some how I double booked and I have a meeting with Lower Congress., Crossing her arms gave her son an amused look, "Unless you want to give the opening speech to congress instead?"

"Uh…no." Draco pulled the pillow off his head, opening one eye to look at his mother. "What time is it anyway, like 7:00 in the morning?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes.

Smirking Narcissa tossed Draco's tunic at him, "No…its 12:30, you've slept all morning _and_ missed breakfast by the way."

Sitting up, Draco used his seeker reflexes and caught his clothes in the air. "Really?"

"Yes," The princess turned and walked over to the bureau mirror, and began fixing her hair. She turned back to her son who had fallen back and pulled the sheets over his head again. Sighing Narcissa lifted her hand and Draco found himself suddenly three feet above his bed. Draco let out an undignified whoop as he started to turn in mid air. Lifting an eyebrow, Narcissa watched as her son struggled to control his movements. "Now get dressed. After brunch you'll be going to Pansy's. She's invited you to spend the weekend with her for her birthday." With that she gave her son a wicked smile and left.

Draco stared at the door in utter disbelief, swinging his arms as he felt himself starting to turn in mid air once more. "MUUUUM"

Narcissa stuck her head in the door, "Yes?"

Gesturing to himself , which Draco found that the sudden movement set him spinning again, "A little help here."

"Use your wings, darling," Narcissa said patronizingly before closing the door.

'Duh' Draco mentally smacked himself as he concentrated. Although he'd done this numerous times in the last two weeks it still itched as the wings pushed out. Slightly disappointed at still not having it be a smooth transformation, because he always tended to hesitate in the beginning, Draco flew around his room once before he landed and picked up his tunic. 

Walking towards his bathroom to shower Draco stopped in front of his mirror and looked at his reflection. Pulling a wing around his body, so it wrapped around his shoulder, Draco fingered the feathers. He still marveled at the texture, they were soft as silk but he knew together they were strong as steel; it made an awesome picture when they were out. Smiling to himself he plucked one, he held it up to the light and watched how the pure white of it reflected the light like a prism, sparkling with the colors of the rainbow. Retracting his wings, Draco put the feather down next to his tunic that he'd draped over a chair and started the shower. After giving it a minute to warm up he hoped in.

***********

Hearing a scraping sound at his window, Harry half-heartily woke up. Mumbling under his breath as he untangled his limbs that had some how found their way wrapped up in the covers, he practically rolled out of bed. Stumbling over to the window, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he yawned. Squinting from the brightness of the sun, Harry fumbled with the latch. "Mornin' Hedwig," he said through another yawn, when he'd finally opened the window. The white owl nipped Harry's nose and flew into the room, making sweep around the perimeter, before she settling herself atop a ledge next to the window.

Stretching his arms into the air and groaning, Harry shook his head groggily. Looking back at the bed, he noticed he'd left his glasses on the nightstand. It was times like this he was glad for wandless magic, even though he'd saved the world from Voldemort he still couldn't do magic until his birthday, the ministry still being a little backward. Holding out his hand he called, "_Accio_ glasses." Watching the glasses fly into his hand Harry remembered the first time he'd done wandless magic. The summer after his fifth year, the summer he'd thought Sirius died, he'd been in the garden pruning the bushes like his aunt had instructed. He didn't mind the labor as it took his mind of the events of the past few months as he morosely threw himself into the work. At one point when he noticed he would need a small shovel to dislodge a particularly tight vine, he went to reach for it, finding it just beyond his finger tips, and really not wanting to get up, he was being silly and said '_Accio_ shovel.' Harry had nearly jumped out his skin when the tool flew into his hand; however, startled and elated he spent the rest of the afternoon calling things to himself, until his uncle saw a driveway statue whizzing past his car when he pulled up. The color red the beefy man turned was surely a new tint of color altogether as he dragged his '_freak_' nephew into the house admonishing the evils of magic all the way to Harry's room. Which he'd locked securely for the grievance. 

Laughing at the memory, Harry put his glasses on and looked around his bedroom when he noticed the robe he had been wearing the night before was hanging on a hook next to the wardrobe. Looking down at himself he noticed he was no longer wearing his clothes, but a pair of pajamas; Sirius and Remus must have changed him. The past two weeks the three wizards had bonded even more and had fallen into the regular routine of being a family. Harry, through a lot of pleading and pouty looks, had talked Remus and Sirius into buying a muggle entertainment system, which they charmed to work on magic. So for the past few nights they'd spent the evenings watching muggle DVDs which Sirius and Remus found absolutely fascinating. Most of the time Harry would fall asleep in the den before the end of the movie, leaving Sirius or Remus to try wake him up and walk him up to his room. 

Harry walked towards the bathroom to relive himself and as he past the computer, which he'd also talked his godfathers into getting and charming, he heard it say "You've got mail." He'd been e-mailing Hermione ever since he'd got connected to the muggle Internet. She was ecstatic when she found out he as getting a computer and researched for days trying to find a spell that would connect him. Walking out the bathroom, he noticed he'd forgotten to bring in his telescope from outside. He could see through the pulled back curtains it was still set up on the balcony from a couple of days ago when Ron had come over to do their astronomy homework. 

"I'll put it up later." He said to himself as he walked towards the wardrobe. He opened the door and pulled out a random robe from all of his newly bought clothes that were hanging neatly on the rack. He'd started wearing traditional casual robes more and more, seeing as it was the vast majority of his wardrobe even if he sometimes would forgo he robes for muggle clothes. Walking to the dresser that was beside the wardrobe he opened it and pulled out an undershirt. "Huh, guess the house elves did laundry," he mumbled as he looked around the room, where he hadleft all his dirty clothes randomly thrown about along with books and misc. junk. Apparently when he went to the den the night before his room had been cleaned and everything put away. Even though Maureen and Dido kept a tight ship when it came to caring for their Masters and their son, Hank, had taken it upon himself to personally ally himself into Harry's personal service Harry tried to keep his room his personal space. But, every so often in the past weeks, one of the elves would sneak and clean his room. 

Shaking his head a little at the thought, Harry smiled bemusedly, he didn't think he'd ever get used to this. After changing quickly he walked to the door that led to the hallway and opened it, and walked out, only to find Sirius and Remus snogging passionately in the hallway.

Harry closed the door softly behind him and turned to face his godfathers. Apparently Remus was in a good mood, usually he tried to be more discreet about their relationship, because Harry could have sworn he'd just heard his lycanthrop guardian moan. Harry caught Remus's eye as Sirius started trailing kisses down his neck, and giving the werewolf a wink Harry started down the hall, laughing to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. 

He wasn't at all disgusted when his godparents showed each other affection in front of him, most of the time he'd tease them for not being able to keep themselves in check when they forgot he was there, which if he thought about it, was a lot actually. Harry thought about being in their position, having some one that was yours, truly yours who would love you and care for you deeper than any outside love. He'd had a couple of lovers before but nothing serious. He'd never before let himself get too carried away with the fantasy of having a partner before, but seeing as how things were definitely getting better in his life now maybe, just maybe he could find it in his heart to open up to someone.

When Harry got to the kitchen he noticed that the table was full of food and picking up a plate he started pilling it on. He'd just found a seat and cleared a spot for his plate when he heard the voices of his godfathers in the stairwell. 

Laughing, Remus was trying to walk into the kitchen with a little dignity, which was hard at that moment seeing as how he had his un- satiable lover attacking his neck. It reminded him of those nights after the Leaky Cauldron incident when Sirius had come to him bemoaning about his obvious lack of sanity and apologized profusely for being a jealous prat. Sirius had done all of that with such a cute face, not to mention the flowers he'd brought. When Remus had mentioned that he wasn't a woman and couldn't be coerced by plants. Sirius just said he'd run out of ideas and was willing to try anything. He had such a adorable pout that he just couldn't resist and let Sirius make it up to him, and make it up he did. He had those love bits for a week. He noticed Harry sitting at the table where Maureen, who obviously thought they were housing a Quiddich team, laid out breakfast. "Morning Harry."

Sirius, who didn't know Harry was up let alone out of his room, relented his attack on his lover's neck, startled to find the raven-haired wizard in the kitchen. Straitening his robes as if nothing had been going on he blew a kiss at Remus as he walked over to the table to get himself something to eat, "Good morning." 

"Yes. I see it _has_ been a good morning hasn't it," Harry teased before sticking another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Fighting the blush that he was sure was rising rapidly Sirius lightly smacked Harry across the head as he reached for a muffin, "Oh ho, cheeky today aren't we"

"Not as cheeky as you seem to be," Harry retorted playfully, "You're blushing." 

Coloring even darker, Sirius just glared as Harry began to snicker.

Remus, amused by Sirius reactions to the younger wizard's teasing decided to help out his mate and took a seat opposite Harry next to Sirius, who was pilling his plate full of bangers. He grabbed the serving fork and started placing hotcakes onto the plate in front of him, "How's you're tongue healing from your little adventure in muggle London." Glancing at the animagus who snorted, he gave him a look before continuing, "Sirius says his is healing fine."

Laughing at the obvious Harry couldn't resist, "You mean he showed you."

Rolling his eyes and fighting his own blush, Remus put the fork down and reached for the syrup. "Yes, well regardless of how the information was conveyed..." At that Harry busted out laughing and Sirius started to chuckle as well. Sighing, Remus couldn't help but smile, once Harry got started it was hard to keep serious and liking the light mood he seamed to be in Remus didn't want to spoil it and just started eating. 

After the three wizards finished eating, Remus announced that he had some reports to finish and would be in his study. Sirius reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, as he was about to go up the stairs. Putting a finger to his lip Sirius watched Remus ascended the stairs, glancing briefly at his mate's posterior he waited until the werewolf was out of hearing distance. Whispering, "Meet me in the back in about an hour," Glancing back up the stairs to make sure that Remus wasn't on his way back down, "We're going to work some more on the bike today, okay?"

Harry's eyes lit up, "Okay." They'd only had a chance to work on it twice since he'd gotten it, due to Sirius always being in court or at the office, but Harry already fell in love with 'his girl' and couldn't wait until it was ready. Whistling happily, he made his way upstairs to change into some old clothes.

**********

Sitting in his appointed chair that was situated in between his grandparents, at the head of the table, Draco let his eyes roam over the room. The brunch with the heads of houses was heart wrenchingly boring. What made it even worse was that he had to actually _participate_ in the mundane conversations that were going on around him. Trying to stifle the yawn that was creeping up on him, Draco smiled graciously at the woman next to him. She had been droning on and on about some trivial matter for the last twenty minutes, Draco had no idea as to what the topic was. Lifting his fork to his lips he uttered a committal "uhmm."

This seemed to please the lady because before he knew it, she had called the attention of all of the diners and he suddenly found himself having everyone's undivided attention. Bewildered as to what had garnered the attention of everyone, he caught Pagas's eye. She was mouthing something to him, but he couldn't quite make out what she was trying to say. Turning to his right he saw that even his grandmother was looking expectantly at him. Draco racked his brain for some idea as to what the conversation had been about and what the proper response would be. "Err, I think that whatever the people decide as a whole would be the most beneficial." Using a fail-safe democratic response.

The woman next to him, the wife of the second house head, smiled brightly, "Spoken like a true leader, Draconis, I completely agree."

"As do I," the queen said raising her wineglass with a slight tilt of her head in Draco's direction she brought it to her mouth and took a sip. Relived, Draco picked up his own glass and unceremoniously downed it all in one go. The rest of the meeting went on with out incident, baring the fact that his grandfather had to nudge his foot under the table a couple of times to keep him from falling face first into his porridge. When the food was finally cleared away and the group were waiting for tea to arrive his Grandmother turned to him "Draconis, your mother has informed me earlier that you were invited to spend some time with your friends from school for the weekend?"

Startled at being addressed again Draco had to think a moment, "Yes," seeing everyone's attention was once again on him he continued, "Pansy is having a birthday party." 

She nodded as the tea was set before her by one of the servants, "Well then you are excused, I'm sure you need to pack," smiling bemusedly as Draco tried hard not to seem relived at being excused early, "and send my congratulations to the young lady."

More than glad for the by your leave, Draco tried hard not to make a fool of himself and scramble out of his chair as he delicately wiped his mouth with the napkin that had been laying across his lap and placed it on the table. Standing up he bid farewell to the diners and with a bow to his grandparents and a smile for Pagas, he departed their company.

Once outside the dinning room Draco let out the loud breath of relief he was holding and made his way back towards his family's quarters. Upon arriving, Draco went straight to his room. Sighing tiredly he unclipped the state sash from around his shoulders and dropped it on a small table that was lined up against the wall. Walking through the sitting room to his room he flopped on to his bed and rubbed his eyes, thinking about what he needed to take with him for the weekend. Not much since it was the beginning of summer and knowing Pansy they'd probably swim a lot anyway. 

Rolling over with a groan, he was still a little tired, Draco walked over to his wardrobe and lifted out the bag he'd brought with him from the manor. Going through his wardrobe Draco didn't have much to pack, he'd left most of his wizarding clothes at the manor. He pulled off his tunic, throwing it across the back of a chair that stood next to his wardrobe, and picked out typical wizading shirt*, a short-sleeved pull over with strings tied across the top. Pulling it on he took out a pair of black pants. Looking in his wardrobe he realized that he'd probably have to stop by the Manor to get a couple of summer over robes, or just buy new ones in Diagon Alley some time this weekend. It didn't take long for him to finish stuffing his bag. 

Picking up his tunic Draco took his wand out of the holster before dropping the garment back on the chair. He turned and summoned his toiletries out of the bathroom. Catching his bottles of soap, shampoo and hair potion without any trouble Draco bent down to place them in the bag when his decanter of oil came whizzing into the room, not noticing Draco continued to arrange his bag and was hit in the head. 

"What the hell?" Looking down, Draco glared at the offending bottle as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Bending down he picked up the decanter and put it into his bag. Sealing his bag, Draco hefted it over his shoulder and with on look around the room walked back through into his sitting room. Going to the bookshelves Draco picked out a couple of books and was packing them not noticing when Lucius walked in. He too had changed out of his veela tunic and was wearing traditional robes.

Lucius leaned against the frame of the door and watched his son pack, he only smirked when Draco stood up to walk in front of the mirror to fix his hair, uncharacteristically snorting when Draco practiced the patented Malfoy smirk "Are you finished packing _master_ Malfoy."

Stunned, but deciding to not give his father the satisfaction, he played along and mock bowed, "But of course, _sir_,my bag is just there." Seeing his father chuckle, he fixed a stray hair behind his ear and asked, "You're taking me, I thought Mamu was?"

Lucius pushed off the doorframe and walked into the room. "Congress will be breaking for lunch but it's to go on all day, and I need to get back to the manor to finalize some business. So we decided I'd do it." Seating himself in one of the chairs he continued, "She'll be along in a minute to see us off though."

"Oh ok," Draco walking over to his desk and picking up his Malfoy signet ring and putting it on.

Just then Narcissa walked into the room, "Where's you're outer robe?" she asked. 

Draco cracked his fingers, giving his mother an apologetic smile when she cringed at the sound. "I need to pick up a couple of my summer robes from the manor, I don't have any that fit here." 

Narcissa walked up to Draco and motherly scrutinized his height, "You should just buy some in Diagon Alley, I doubt you can fit any at the Manor either." 

Draco nodded, "I thought about that too."

Narcissa smiled as she brushed some imaginary lint from Draco's shoulder. Conjuring up a black satin sash she walked around Draco and started to tie back his hair.

Draco and Lucius exchanged glances. When Narcissa finished turned him to face her. Looking him over, satisfied she patted his cheek then walked over to Lucius, who stood up and they joined hands, "You two should be going, I just spoke with Violet and she'll be expecting you within the hour"

Picking up his bag, Draco was following his parents out of the door when he remembered, "I'm going to have to get the key to the vault out of your office, father."

"You know," Lucius glanced over his shoulder at Draco, "we should get you a vault of your own, you're of age now," Lucius stated as they walked into the foyer. "As a matter of fact you need to start taking your place in the wizarding world as a Malfoy and attend some business meetings too. Start learning how to run the Malfoy estate."

Scrunching his face at the thought, "Man coming of age certainly has its draw backs, I think I liked it better not having to worry about everything."

Narcissa started to chuckle, "I'm going to tell you a little secret, _With great power comes great responsibility._ My grandmother told me that when I came of age. Even though you're not to be the monarch of Velciara you still have duties to your family and your people. And the fact that you're the scion of the Malfoy line just adds to the package. Once you produce and heir for the throne you have to be ready to take your place as the head of one of the greatest wizarding families of England." 

Seeing Draco groan slightly, Narcissa released Lucius's hand as they entered the foyer and turned Draco towards her so she could look into his eyes. "This is not a burden, but a blessing. You're in a position to make a difference in the way the worlds is, you should consider it a privilege."

"I guess," Draco gave his mother smile and she smiled back and stood on tiptoes giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Listen to your mother son," Lucius said giving Draco a pat on the shoulder, "you'll go far. Now lets get going." Pulling Narcissa to himself he lowered his voice seductively, "and I'll see _you_ later."

Rolling his eyes Draco shook his head as he opened the door. As he walked out he called back, "Get a room." The only sound he heard as the door closed behind him was his mother moaning. "Now that's disturbing," Draco shook his head trying to rid him self of the image as he made his way down the hall.

*******

"We're going to need to get a magical adapter." Sirius said as he stood up wiping the oil off his hands on his pants. 

Harry, who was sitting on a stool next to his bike tightening a screw, looked up. "Can we get it today?" He had a smudge of oil on his right cheek that only grew when he used his arm to push up his glasses that were sliding off his face from the sweat that was dripping down his forehead. It was really hot and He and Sirius had been in the garage working on Harry's bike for about three hours. 

Neville had joined them earlier that afternoon when he came to see Harry. He was sitting on the ground leafing through a motorcycle manual. He looked up and glanced between the two wizards, "You can send off for it by owl." He offered as he pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. The heat had reached a sweltering temperature in the garage, because Sirius didn't want Remus finding out about the bikes so he kept the door closed. Sirius and Harry had divulged themselves of their shirts, leaving their chest bare and glistening with sweat. Just as Neville, who had worn one of his cooling charmed summer robes over, was sweating. 

Sirius grabbed one of the towels that were siting on a work bench nearby and wiped his face, "No, I think were going to have to go to Diagon Alley if we want to continue working on it today," came his muffled reply, "mail order takes too long."

Nodding, Harry dropped the wrench he was holding into the toolbox by his foot, "Alright let's go." Standing up Harry grabbed the two towels Sirius handed him and removed his glasses running one of them, across his forehead, "Give me minute to shower and change." Turning towards his friend he tossed him a towel, "Would you like to come Neville?"

Neville caught the towel and standing up wiped his face. "Yea, let me ride home and change too." He said as he dusted his robes, he walked over to a corner and retrieved his broom, "Give me about thirty minutes?"

Harry picked up his shirt and followed Neville towards the door. Throwing his shirt around his neck he matched strides with Neville as they exited the garage. "Okay," remembering something Harry stopped, "Hold on," he said to Neville. Turning around he stuck his head through the doorway. Sirius was standing in front of Harry's motorcycle putting it under an invisibility charm, "Sirius are we going to floo there?"

Confident that the bike was sufficiently hidden Sirius lowered his wand "Yea, we'll floo. I'm going to call ahead and make sure they have some though." He followed the two younger wizards out of the shed as they made their way towards the house.

Neville mounted his broom when they got to the back door, kicking off so that he was hovering, wobbling unsteadily "Oh yea, my grandmother wanted to know if you all wanted to have dinner tonight. I forgot to say something earlier."

Smiling at his friend struggling to maintain control of his broom, Harry looked towards Sirius who nodded, "Tell her we'd be delighted, but we have to ask Remus first to see if he can come." Neville nodded as Sirius entered the house.

Neville turned to Harry, "By the way, the reason I came over earlier was to tell you something I've been meaning to for a while, I WOHA…"Suddenly Neville was off on a tangent, flying fast, just like first year. A little worried Harry watched his friend trying to regain control, finally he did, turning around he shouted, "I'll tell you later," and waving he was off..

Waving back Harry just shook his head; Neville had improved a lot over the last couple of years. He'd proved himself in battle as well. During the war, he would often volunteer at the nursery, which had been set up at Hogwarts for all of the younger children of the order members and refugees. When it had been attacked, Neville was doing his shift and surprised many when he showed the full power of the Longbottom lineage by taking down more than his fair share of Death Eaters. He, however was still the same Neville though, clumsy and shy and when it came right to it, Harry wouldn't have his friend any other way.

Harry made his way into the house, taking the back steps to his room he threw his shirt down next to his bed when he entered his bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. His bathroom was Harry's favorite room in his whole suite; never having one of his own before Harry had love indulging in the luxury that it afforded. His bathtub was what looked to be a seven person Jacuzzi was the focal point followed by the two-person shower on the left and the large vanity on the right all done in gold and earth tones, it was an oasis. 

After stepping out the shower Harry decided to forgo the traditional robes and dressed in a black tee and a pair of blue jeans that when he looked in the mirror he had to admit hung just right. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out his biker boots that Sirius had insisted he buy. He walked over to his bed and sat down and pulled on the boots, lacing and buckling each. When he was finished Harry reached across the bed and picked up his wand off the nightstand. Standing up he slipped his wand in his back pocket and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a light blue summer over robe and pulled it on over his clothes. Making his way out the door Harry ran into Sirius who was just stepping out of his room. He was wearing a white linen lace up shirt and a pair of black jeans, which Harry had insisted he bought in muggle London, a dark blue over robe and a pair of black boots. He was shaking the excess water from his hair that he'd left down, when he looked up, "Harry, Ron fire-called while you were in the shower and I invited him to join us in Diagon Alley."

Harry smiled, "Oh, good he can help us with the bike too." The weaseleys, like most of everyone, hadn't come out of the war unscathed. With George being paralyzed after being crushed by a falling tree in one of the battles, Percy's self-ostracism and subsequent death during the ministry attack that killed Fudge, and the attack and ultimate destruction on the burrow which had left them homeless for a while, they'd had suffered great losses like everyone else who'd survived the war. Even with the Arthur's promotion and them relocating to the Minister's Mansion. 

"He'd like that. Maybe I should have asked him if he could get some of his dad's notes on rewiring muggle machines," Sirius said distractedly, "The older models are tricky." He turned to walk down the hallway and Harry followed. "Oh, and I think Ginny might be going as well." 

"Okay." Harry didn't mind, Ginny was growing up to be a beautiful young woman. They'd even dated briefly before they finally figured it was just too weird, after all they were like family "Hey, is Remus still around, I haven't seen him since this morning, it's the weekend I hope he didn't have to go to the office?" 

The two wizards were making their way down the stairs when they heard the doorbell ring, "No, but he's still in his office working. Could you tell him we're leaving?" Sirius asked as crossed the foyer to answer it.

Harry turned in the direction Remus's office was and began walking down the hallway. Coming to the door Harry knocked, listening for permission, "Come in."

Harry opened the door to see Remus sitting at his desk writing, "Hey, Sirius asked me to tell you that we're leaving now."

Looking up from his papers Remus smiled, "Oh okay you two have a nice time. Could you ask Sirius to pick up some parchment and ink?"

"Yea I'll let him know."

Thanks," Remus said going back to work

Harry was on his way out when he remembered, " I almost forgot, Neville's grandmother invited us to eat dinner over at their house tonight, do you want to go?"

"Oh she did?" Remus stopped what he was doing and thought, "That was nice of her, tell her that I'll be there"

"Okay, see you Moony"

"Later," he replied distractedly as he went back to work. 

Harry closed the door behind him and went back down the hall. As he neared the parlor Harry could hear voices and laughing, walking to the door of the parlor Harry slid the door open to see Ron and Neville on one of the sofas laughing at something Sirius was telling them. Ginny sitting in one of the chairs flipping through the pages of a book. "What's so funny?"

Ron looked up to see his friend walk into the room just shook his head trying to regain control of his laughter. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and Neville as they continued to laugh. "It wasn't that funny guys." Harry could tell she was blushing when she stood up and gave him a hug, "Sirius just told a dirty joke about a muggle biker or something, you really didn't miss anything."

Chuckling too, Harry returned the hug and looked at his Godfather, "Ah, that one,"

Stepping back Ginny just sighed, "Boys." 

"Alright troops lets get to the Alley," Sirius grabbed the jar of floo off the mantel. 

Standing straighter with importance Ron took out his wand, "You all go on ahead," looking smug, "I'm going to apparate." Although they all knew how to apparate, they were taught during the war, Ron was the only one out of the group who was legally allowed to ever since the underage magic laws went back into effect. He'd turned 17 the week after school ended, while he and his family where in Egypt visiting Bill. 

Ginny just gave her brother an exasperated look as she grabbed a handful and threw it into the flames calling out the Leaky Cauldron. Neville was the next to go when he disappeared into the green flames Harry grabbed a handful and followed.

**********

Lucius caught up to Draco by the time he reached the steps. He was all flushed and he gave his son a wink. Draco rolled his eyes as the walked the rest of the way out of the palace in silence.. Stepping outside the Lucius and Draco walked past the guards and through the garden where they greeted Lucianda and Polyse who were watching LaRosa play with the water sprites in the pond. When they got to the East Gate a carriage was already waiting for them. Draco handed his bag to the driver who stored it and followed his father inside. 

Sitting down Draco sighed, "At least I get some sort of vacation for a while." Laughing Lucius handed his son a butterbeer from the cooler of the magically expanded carriage, which from the inside looked more like a limo. "I don't know about that. I really do think I'm going to arrange for you to meet with the executive officers of the Malfoy Corporations some time this week, like I said earlier you need to start being more active in the going ons of the estate.

Swallowing at the thought, Draco looked at his father, "I'm staying at the manor after this weekend?" 

Lucius nodded as he pulled out a briefcase from under the seat; "Your mother's coming as well. We're going to stay there for a couple of weeks, but I think you're going to be going back and forth for meetings and such." He heard Draco mutter 'Merlin' under his breath and with a dismissive wave of his hand continued, "I'll see if we can lesson your load for a while, but you're going to need to balance between the wizaring world and Velciara."

"Oh, Goody" Draco said under his breath before taking another drink. Lucius merely lifted an eyebrow before he opened his briefcase and started looking through the parchments Finished with his drink Draco put the bottle in one of the holders and sat back to watch the scenery roll past. They drove for about 15 minutes when Draco perked up recognizing what they were approaching as the carriage started to slow down, the boarder. "Father, can I help raise veil?"

Looking up, Lucius looked at Draco with a calculating look, "Do you think you can manage it?" 

Almost giddy with anticipation, Draco eagerly nodded, "I've been reading up on the process and I think I can do it."

Making an impressed face Lucius pressed a button on the side of the carriage, "_Yes_?"

A voice answered.

"My son would like to help raise he veil, please inform the boarder patrol."

"Yes sir." There was a click and Lucius looked at his son who was smiling widely.

"I hope you know what you're doing, this take a lot of magic. By the way," the senior Malfoy reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a vial filled with a sky-blue colored liquid. "You're going to have to take this twice a day when you're in the wizarding world. Your veela magic is searching for your mate and since you still new at it will take time for you to control it. Believe me having every witch and wizard in a mile radius pulled towards you isn't as exciting as it sounds." Handing it over to Draco, he continued, "Until you bond you'll have to take this once a month even when you're in Velecira or the pull will be distracting."

Taking the offered potion, Draco looked at it while his father explained holding it up to the light so he could see how clear blue it was. "The _Amore Conic_," Draco said in awe.

"Yes," Lucius nodded as he started to return to his work, "but don't take it yet since you want to lift the veil you need all your veela magic uninhibited."

"Okay." Just then the carriage came to a complete stop and there was a beep overhead. 

Lucius pushed the intercom button once more, "Yes?"

"We've come to the boarder, the patrol are aware of Prince Malfoy's wish to assist them and are waiting your connivance."

"Very well, he'll be out shortly," Lucius cutoff the connection as Draco scrambled to adjust his tunic and exit the carriage. Lucius placed his hand over Draco's just as he was about to open the latch, "Be careful, if it becomes to much there's no shame in retreating."

Draco smirked, "Yes, but when has anything been to much for a Malfoy?"

Lucius lifted an eyebrow, "Well said son, spoken like a true Malfoy," Lucius agreed. With a nod of his head and a sweeping gesture with his hand, "As you were."

Draco grinned and exited the carriage. The light outside was binding bright after the dimness of the carriage and when his eyes adjusted they immediately widened in shock. It seams that when they alerted the boarder patrol someone alerted the press. They're were about a dozen reporters and photographers, and apparently some of the veela that resided in the country had also heard about Draco attempting to raise the veil as well because a crowd was gathering and people were still flying over. 

Draco just stood their slack jawed for a second when he turned around and whipped opened the door of the carriage, alerting his father, "Draco, what…?"

"Someone's alerted the press," Draco interrupted. It was his Barocc all over again, not that he didn't enjoy the attention, he just couldn't believe that this was that interesting of an event.

Lucius just sighed heavily as, he neatly put away the parchments, closing the briefcase, not sparing it a glance when it burped and vanished. Draco stood back as his father stepped out of the carriage. Squinting a little at the sun, Lucius strolled over to the post house of the boarder patrol, Draco following two steps behind. "What's the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded when they were met by two of the guards, as the approached the boarder patrol building. The two veela swiftly bowed when they stopped in front of the Malfoys, "Prince Draconis didn't need an audience."

"I'm sorry your highness," The taller of the two offered, "your call came in just as a group was coming in, I assume it was overheard."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "You had better be correct in your assumptions."

"We are positive sir," the shorter of the two answered meekly. Lucius rounded his glare on the other guard, when he cringed Lucius smirked, satisfied he's meaning had sufficiently been understood.

Turning to Draco, "Do you still want to proceed?" 

"Of course," Draco said with a dignified air, he was well versed in how to act publicly, and seeing as how there was now an audience the question was rhetorical in nature anyway. He knew his backing out was no longer an option and failure was out of the question.

Lucius nodded knowing his son caught his meaning. "Carry on then," he said as he turned and walked back over to stand by the carriage. 

The guards bowed swiftly to Draco before they started walking towards the border, "This way Your Highness." 

Draco followed the other veelas to the edge of the boarder, as he got closer he could feel the wards that hid Velciara from both muggle and wizard world alike. The magic was old, some even said Aphrodite had set them herself. No one could enter or leave Velciara unless they lifted the veil that shielded it. 

The boarder's magiks were impenetrable and it could only be lifted from four points around the kingdom, one in each cardinal direction. It usually took four veela to lift the veil, the layering was so thick. It had four layers, each with a different magical signature, one for each house, so to lift part of veil one had to have a stronger connection to one of the houses. The veela themselves were all interrelated in some way, and each of them had blood from each of the four houses, most of the lifters had a strong tie to at least one of the houses to have any effect on one of the layers. All that was required was a simple test on the pulls to see which one could be effected. 

Seeing as Draco already knew which tie was stronger, and being from the first house, he was to go first so he could lift the first layer. It was the hardest of the four to do because it was to be held and stabilized until the other three were lifted and locked into place. Draco swallowed as he walked to the Lifting Crescent, even though it was only two o'clock the sun was beating on Draco's back as he stood waiting for the other three to get into position, when they were all standing to his right in a semi-circle, Draco began.

Draco slowed his breathing and focused on his magic, he knew this was another test of his resilience and strength so he cleared his thoughts of everything except the task at hand. Slowly he felt his magic rising and he focused on pulling it out, unlike when he extracted his wings and wrapped the magic around himself, he remembered reading that he needed his magic to branch out and connect with the veil. 

Lucius watched in bated breath as Draco stood with the boarder guards. He knew Draco had the hardest veil to lift and hold, he couldn't help either, his magic connected with the third veil. He knew Draco would try with all he had to succeed, he was after all a Malfoy, but he was new to his inheritance and his control was still a little shaky. However these concerns didn't show on his face as he glanced around the crowd, he wore the perfect 'Malfoy' mask. Everyone was watching their prince attempt his first public showing since his inheritance. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the photographers snapping away.

Draco's breaths were coming quicker, and the sweat was starting to form on his brow as he finally felt the volcanic pressure that the book said he'd feel. Letting it build up to the point of internal combustion Draco pushed the magic out in one great thrust, propelling his magic towards the veil, wrapping it around what his magic recognized as part of its signature. As soon as he felt the connection complete Draco slowly lifted his arms.

"He's done it," someone in the crowd cried. Sneering Lucius turned in the direction the comment had come from, 'Was their any doubt?' Lucius watched as one by one each of the boarder guards each lifted their arms, the crowd applauding.

Draco could feel the beads of sweat trail down his face, as he waited for the last pulse of pressure to pull against his hold that signified each of the other three layers raising. It only took about a minute after Draco lifted his veil for the other three to click into place. Everyone usually making their connection around the same time, the whole process only taking about three minutes all together. When the fourth connection was made all four of them sent one last tendril of magic towards the veil tying it into place. Draco opened his eyes, he was completely exhausted and when he passed the patrol house he was handed a handkerchief by the veela whose place he'd taken. Nodding his thanks Draco made his way back to the carriage. 

As he passed the crowds, who were all applauding and calling out their congratulations, Draco accepted it all with graceful nods of his head. Inside he was just about to burst with self-satisfaction. He'd done it! When he came to a stop in front of his father Draco could see the pride shining in his eyes; however given they were in front of people Lucius only nodded and climbed into the carriage. Draco turned towards the crowd and bowed. With a wave of his hand as the crowd burst into another round of applause, he climbed in after his father. 

Once inside the carriage Draco let his façade drop and broke into a smile. As his father gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. "Well done, son," Lucius said with a smile of his own. 

"Thanks, I can't believe I did it though. Reading and doing are two different things that's for sure."

"It is, but you did your family proud," Lucius said as he sat back as the carriage started moving again.

Draco just sighed as he sat back closing his eyes letting the sway of the carriage lull him to sleep. When he awoke the carriage was coming to a halt in the courtyard of Malfoy Manor. Groggily entering the manor, Draco followed his father to his office. After giving him the Gringotts key with a note to the goblins to make one for his son, Lucius summoned one of the house elves, ordering that it bring one of his robes. When it cam back with the garment he spelled it so that it would fit Draco. 

Completely forgetting to take a dosage of the _Amore Conic_ that was in his pocket, Draco said goodbye to his father, and headed down the stairs to the arrival chamber. Grabbing some floo from the pot when he got there he swung his bag over his shoulder and stepped into the flames, flooing to Parkinson Manor. 

**********

Stepping out of the flames, Harry slipped his glasses back on. Brushing the soot from his hair, he looked up as he heard two pops. "Man I'm glad I don't have to do that all the time anymore," Harry heard Ron say as he came to stand to the left of him. Harry just snorted as he bent down to wipe at a spot that was on his jeans. 

"Do shut up Ron," Ginny said gingerly as she pulled out a brush from her over robe pocket and started pulling it through her hair. 

"Hey, don't get ill with me," Ron scoffed.

"Now, now children," Sirius said smiling, laying a hand on the red head's shoulder. "Let's get going." The two redheads exchanged glares with each other as Harry and Neville made to follow Sirius, who was making his way around the tables of the pub to the back wall. There was a small crowd in the pub and Sirius waved at a couple as he passed. Harry didn't recognize them but he greeted them anyway when they waved. 

The five Gryffindors crowded into the back room as Sirius tapped the brick sequence, as the wall began to shuffle and open up they all squinted at the light that flooded into the room and made their way into the alley. "Alright kids," Sirius called, "this way." 

They followed the animagus through the opening and into the street. Diagon Alley wasn't as crowded as it was during the peak of back to school shopping, but it was a nice Friday afternoon and people were milling about just the same. Once the war had started full swing, the alley had been one of the places hit hardest and held under Death Eater control. It had been nearly destroyed, by the time the aurors had finally taken it back, a lot of the shops had been devestated, most of them had just been rebuilt, and in the spirit of resilience the alley had been expanded. Harry bumped into a witch on his way past the bank causing her to drop her packages, as he stooped down to help her pick them up he noticed a portrait painting shop just ahead of him. He had just handed the last of the packages to the witch, who had hurriedly thanked him and was on her way, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he smiled at his best friend. 

"What happened mate? We got to the shop and you were gone." Ron asked

"Nothing, I just knocked this lady's packages and was helping her."

"Oh, well it's just up ahead." Ron said as he scratched his head, his longish red hair was pulled back in a pony tail, he'd decided to grow his hair out like Charlie's, much to his mother's dismay, and even tried to get his ear pierced before Molly put her foot down. He'd finally grown into his tall figure and with all the training for the war even had a sleek muscular build.

Harry could remember when his friend had been gangly and a bit awkward in their first few years at Hogwarts but time had been nice to him and quite a few of the girls in their class thought him handsome.

Harry nodded as they started walking, "Did you know there was a portrait painting shop in the Alley?"

"No," Ron looked behind him, "Must be one of the new stores."

"I think it'd be fun thing to do, Harry mused, " having one's portrait painted."

Ron grimaced, "We get family portraits done every few years. Right boring it is too believe me, you just stand their while the painter spells your picture."

"You just don't like to sit still," Harry said as they walked into the shop while Ron gave him a look. A bell rang as they entered and Harry looked around as they were approached by a pretty black girl wearing a muggle sundress, she glanced at Harry's forehead, and in a slight accent said "Welcome to Muggle Mania, can I help you?"

"Where here with Sirius," Ron said slightly blushing.

The girl smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Oh he's just in the back talking to papa," She turned to Harry, "You're Harry Potter aren't you?"

Wanting to roll his eyes Harry answered, "Last time I checked." 

"Okay," she replied getting the hint, "You can go back there if you like," she pointed to a door that was in the corner, "They're just looking at parts."

"Thanks," Harry said as he started to walk towards the door. The store was slightly cluttered with all types of muggle machines and paraphernalia lining the shelves and on display, Harry turned to comment about a poster that was on the wall when he noticed Ron wasn't following behind him. He turned around to see Ron flirting with the sales girl. Rolling his eyes he made his way to the back. 

Pushing open the door, Harry saw that this room had magically altered muggle appliances. Sirius was talking to a tall man in a corner while Neville and Ginny where on the other side of the room looking at muggle CD players. They were both looking quite confused as they pushed random buttons. Harry couldn't help but smile as he walked up beside them and pushed the power button. "You have to turn on the power." Harry informed them as a pop song started to play softly.

"Oh," Neville said as he bent down to get a better look at the box. "Fascinating, it's just like the Wizard Wireless.

Harry smiled, "I know, but the selection's bigger. Watch," He bent down along side Neville and started turning the dial. The fuzz and interchanging bits of song caused Ginny to stoop down beside the other boys as she curiously watched Harry. Finally Harry found what he was looking for, "Listen." There was a rap song playing, "That's Eminiem he's an American rapper."

Ginny turned to look at Harry, "What's a wrapper?"

"Rap. It's a genre of music muggles listen to." Harry explained as he stood up, "He's really famous with the muggles, especially in the states." Harry looked over his shoulder at his Godfather who looked to be having a very animated conversation with the shopkeeper, "Let's go see if Sirius is almost through. I want to check out the rest of the new stores." 

"Oh no I was supposed to purchase those invitations for mom," Ginny said suddenly, "Where's Ron he's supposed to place the orders for the decorations?"

"Invitations to what?" Harry asked.

"The Annual Minister's Ball, Ginny said as she rifled through her pockets.

"Oh," Harry said as he glanced over at Neville who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah. Here it is," she said as she pulled out a rolled up parchment. Looking it over once before stuffing it back in her pocket. "I need to go, where's Ron?" She asked looking around.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I guess he's still talking to that girl out there"

"For the love of…." Ginny said exasperated, " I'm need to go get him." Ginny started walking towards Sirius and the shop owner with Neville and Harry following. Sirius and the owner were having some animated conversation and had started laughing when Ginny tapped the animagus on the shoulder.

Sirius was still laughing when he turned around holding a catalog, "Hey guys."

"I'll be right back Sirius," the owner said as he turned around and walked to the door 

"Okay Leo." Sirius said before turning back to the Gryffindors, "Sorry it's taking so long."

"It's alright, do you mind if Ron and I meet up with you somewhere?" Ginny asked. "Ron and I need to run some errands for our mother."

"No not at all." Sirius looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall, " How about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron in about two hours? Is that enough time?"

Ginny nodded, "Okay. See you Harry. Neville."

"Bye"

"Later."

"Sirius," Harry said as Ginny walked out the door as the owner walked back in, "Neville and I are going to head out too."

"Alright" Sirius said, "Two hours at the Caldron."

Harry nodded as He and Neville started to leave. Sirius laid the book down on a counter in front of the owner, calling goodbye over his shoulder as the boys left the back room. Sirius and the merchant started conversing once more about the products. They were walking through the front of the shop just as Ron and Ginny were leaving, the owner's daughter was behind the counter putting items on a shelf. Walking out the shop, Harry and Neville were hit with a blast of warm air as they left the charmed cool store and started down the street. Harry turned to Neville, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Neville looked confused for a second then started to beam; "You never guess what I found in our library at home?"

Neville enthusiasm was contagious and Harry started to smile, "Books?"

"Ha. Ha, Harry." Neville said rolling his eyes although he was still smiling, "I found the Longbottom Ledger."

"What's that?" Harry asked as they walked past Eeylopes Owl Emporium. 

Neville sidestep a witch heavily laden with packages, "Wizarding families keep ledgers documenting their heritage," glancing at Harry and seeing he looked a little confused continued, " you know marriages, births, special influences, stuff like that."

"Ah, so what'd you find?" Harry asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

Grinning again, "My great-grandmother was a Potter!"

Harry actually stopped .Neville kept going for a few more paces before noticing Harry was no longer by his side, "We're related?" Harry asked as Neville walked back to him.

"Distantly," Neville said his grin threatening to split open his face, "But yea, isn't that great?"

Stunned, Harry just started to smile, "Wow."

"No kidding," Neville said as the two started walking again, "Grandmother never said anything about her mother being a Potter before. So when I asked her about it she told me that our families were established around the same time so they intermarried a couple of times throughout the centuries, like most of the pureblooded families."

"That would make us cousins three times removes or something," Harry said thinking.

Neville shrugged, "I guess so." He started to chuckle, " So _cousin_, what do you want to check out first?"

Harry started laughing too, "Lets go in here," Harry pointed at the Magical instrument shop, "I want to see if they have guitars or something similar."

"Okay," Neville said, "then let's go to Paylous Plants next. I have to get some more plant food."

"Alright." The boys entered the store and browsed around. Harry found that the magical world did indeed have a magical version of the guitar and after asking about it decided that he'd have to ask Remus and Sirius about getting one. Thinking about maybe picking up the instrument as a hobby over the summer. After they finished, the boys went to the Herbology store next and Harry browsed around, stopping every so often to admire the exotic looking plants as Neville made his purchases. His cousin, it was fun thinking like that, was planning on becoming a Herbology master after graduation, his skills only increasing as the years passed. Harry was proud of Neville and told him so as they exited the shop. They chatted as the walked the street every so often stopping to comment on window display. They met up with Ginny and Ron in front of Quality Quiddich Supplies where Ron had stopped to ogle the new racing broom along with a few other young wizards, Harry soon joining in as Ginny showed her purchases to Neville.

**********

Draco and Pansy decided to pick up their friends Blaise Zambini, Tracy Davis, Millicent Blustrude, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe and make a day of it. Mrs. Parkinson readily agreed and left the younger wizards to their own devices as soon as they arrived, disappearing, with her house elf, into the crowd.

Sometimes Draco felt a little guilty about how things turned out with his friend's parents; Voldemort himself killed most of them. What had happened was some of the inner circle of Death Eaters had come to the conclusion that Voldemort was insane, his years bodiless had permanently damaged his brain. 

What really turned the tides of the war was when Voldemort started confiscating property from his death eaters. Above all else the old wizarding families valued their lineage and all that it entailed. Allegiance to the family and survival of the name were all inherently imbedded in old wizarding tradition. Some families even had their own brand of magic to preserve. When Voldemort crossed those bounds about half of the inner circle started to conspire against him. They didn't reflect his ranks and join the order or the ministry; they just plotted to overthrow him. Due to the civil unrest amongst his ranks, which Lucius had a hand in producing and maintaining, which allowed Voldemort's attentions to be turned elsewhere causing him not to be monitoring the preparations that went on, leading to his demised via the spell.

The guilt that Draco felt about having both parents surviving the war was pushed down when the Slytherians all gathered around a table at Florentines ice cream parlor to decide where to begin. They had all ordered rounds of pumpkin sundaes and were happily chatting amongst themselves. Greg was recounting a story about finding a secret room at his manor that turned out to be inhabited by pixies. 

Blaise had stood up to throw away his trash when he notice that the occupants of the surrounding tables were staring and watching them, or to be more exact Draco's every move. Slowly sitting back down. He got the blonde's attention

Draco was laughing along with the others while happily licking his spoon. When Blaise lightly hit his shoulder to get his attention, "Ah, Draco?"

Draco scrapped the spoon along the bottom of the bowel trying to get the last of the ice cream, "Hmm?" Sticking the last spoonful in his mouth and looking at brunette. Blaise made a motion with his head gesturing at next table. Momentarily confused Draco looked around with his eyes. 

A couple of the women were fanning themselves and flirtatiously winking in Draco's direction. One of the wizards started to stand up and flex his muscles while others were smiling coyly. All the slytherians stopped talking and took a moment to look around.

Tracey was the first to start laughing. "Draco, I think you have a situation here." 

Rolling his eyes, "Thanks Tracey, for stating the obvious." Draco put the spoon down and swallowing hard Draco dug into his robe pocket and pulled out the Potion he'd forgotten to take earlier. He opened it and took a swig before he closed his eyes and concentrated on pulling his veela magic inside himself. He'd been slacking off when it came to practicing containing his new magic sometimes his walls slipped and small amounts of magic seeped out. He was grateful for the potion it capped most of the magic so he didn't have to worry about it as much.

His friends, who weren't influenced by the magnetism because Draco had given them all bracelets that were charmed to deflect the magic, amusedly watched as the other wizards and witches slowly gained their senses back. They were shaking their heads as the veela magnetism ebbed away. Some glanced at Draco confused, while others blushed and hastily departed the patio abandoning their ice creams, apparently embarrassed by their lack of discretion. By now all of the sltherians had given up trying to control their laughter. 

Standing up, Draco adjusted his robes ad gathered his empty bowel, "I'm glad I can be a source of entertainment to you all." Vincent mock swooned as Greg struggled to hold him up as Tracy and Millicent leaned against on another in a fit of giggles. Pansy mealy smirked as Blaise stood up and patted Draco on the back taking Draco's bowl and putting it on top of his own and began to gather his other friends bowels.

"Oh, come on. You have to admit it is rather funny Drake I mean grown wizards and witches mooning for a teenager isn't something that happens every day you know." 

"Yes, as amusing as it all may seems it actually rather disturbing." Making a face to emphasize his meaning, "I mean they could actually touch me or worse yet try to kiss me." At that Draco's friends went into another fit of hysterics. Blasie just shook his head and not being able to use the disposal charm, walked over to the trash can and deposited the empty bowls. 

Vincent sat up from his self-induced swoon, "Don't worry Drake we'll protect you."

"Yea," Greg offered, "Will keep them at bay."

Giving the two incredulous looks as he pushed back his chair and stood up sniffing "Yuck it up clowns, I forget _nothing_." The intensity of the warning lost some of its effect with the small smile that tugged at his lips. 

Pansy stood up as she pushed a flyaway strand of hair out her eyes. When Blasie returned she looped her arm through his and Draco's, "Lets just get going. Places to go, people to see and all that." Tracy and Millicent stood up and dusted off their robes as Vincent bent down to tie up his boots.

"Where to first?" Greg asked as he watched a group of girls go by. 

"Uh hum," Millicent stared pointedly at Greg who in his favor had the decency to blush a little, "I don't think Simone would appreciate that."

Still turning red but quite abashed at the mention of his fiancée he quickly turned his eyes; "I was just looking"

Blasie exchanged a look with Draco over Pansy's head smirking, "Sure you were."

"Anyways," Pansy said as she rolled her eyes, "we're going to Madame Malkin's first. I just have to have first look at the new Armani robes that just came in."

"Ooh did they," Tracy asked, "Well we best be off then, I could do with a few new robes." With that the seven Slytherians made their way through the crowd to the robe shop, Pansy and Tracy talking excitedly all the way there. Upon arriving the group split up. The girls excitedly following the dress maker to the back of the shop to view the new arrivals, pulling a board Millicent along, leaving the four boys to browse through the racks up front.

"We might be awhile, Pansy and Tracy looked absolutely gleeful when we got here, I hope we leave before the Alley closes," Vincent intoned as he pulled a lime green robe off a rack.

Draco grimaced as he watched Vincent walk over to a mirror with the robe, "Vin, I do hope you're not planing on purchasing that atrocious rag, it completely washes you out." He walked over to another rack and pulled out a dark gray robe, "Here try this, I mean really, hasn't my fashion sense rubbed off on you at least a little?" 

Draco handed the gray robe to his friend who took it with a shrug of his shoulders, "To tell the truth I don't really care either way, but my aunt made me promise to pick up some summer robes, seeing as how I grew out of last years already." He turned to Draco; "I don't see how anyone could care less really?"

Blasie rolled his eyes as he watched Gregory pick up a hideous brown robe, ""It's an art, you two, the ability to be fashionably coordinated is an art form. " He walked over and took the brown garment from Gregory sighing. Looking to Draco for some back up.

Draco just smirked, "Your poor wives," blowing out a breath Draco found another gray robe and handed it to Gregory. "Just stick to dark colors, you can never go wrong with blacks and grays."

Gregory smiled sheepishly as he took the offered robe. Draco went over to another rack picking up a dark maroon robe, as for the art of dressing to a tee," He held up the robe in his hand and standing in front of another mirror, " it's a art best left to those of us with the inherent talents." Deciding it didn't look just right he turned around to find another robe when something caught his eye out the window, "My my," He drawled slowly, "look what just rolled into the alley."

The other boys turned around and looked in the direction Draco was staring in. Blaise smirked as he walked over to stand beside the blonde, "Looks like our favorite hero and his pack of weasels decided to grace our presence today."

Turning to his friend, the prince had a calculating look in his eye, "Well let's pay our respects shall we?" Greg and Vincent sniggered from behind, both ominously cracking their knuckles.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Yes, let's." Walking over to the door with the others following he opened the door, "After you." Draco nodded and swept out of the shop, with the other Slytherians in tow. 

A gust of hot air hit his face as he sauntered out of the shop crossing the ally over towards the quiddiach shop where Potter and his friends were congregated. Even though he'd worked alongside the Gryffindors during the war the animosity between the two groups still ran deep. Draco sneered as he and his friends drew closer and he heard the wesalette starting to laugh at something Potter had just said as she leaned on his shoulder. 'Sickening' he thought, 'Still pawing after Potty after all this time, just sickening' 

Stopping just behind the group, Draco pushed he's veela senses down which had for some reason gotten harder to control all of a sudden, he hoped the potion wasn't suddenly wearing off, now definitely wouldn't be a good time to lose control, "Well well well, if it isn't the grifindorks."

Harry slowly turned around, he could just feel his nemesis's glare boring into his back, "And the slythergeeks as well," he countered. After six years of one-up-manship, it all was sort of routine in a way. One approached the other with some put down, (usually the Slytherians, but Ron was as hotheaded as ever), the other countered, degrading retorts were traded which led to some sort of brawl, physical or verbal. It was all nicely planed out and Harry didn't expect anything less.

Draco sneered, steeling his gaze, he leveled a glare towards the Gryffindors, letting his eyes scan over them with unclouded disdain, "I see you and your ratpack decided to come scouring with civilization today." Releasing the trademark smirk he added, "What's wrong your _burrow_ collapsed?"

Ron narrowed his eyes and growled "Malfoy…" But he was a split second too late when "_smack_", the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard along with startled gasps.

Reeling from the impact Draco stumbled back a few steps, falling into Crabbe and Goyal who caught him under the arms. All he could see were stars, shaking his head a little to clear his vision he came eye to eye to Potter, breathing rapidly with a feral look in his eyes. Draco saw red as his eyes glowed for a split second and his wings tore through his robe and letting out a short growl he, pulled away from Vin and Greg and pounced. 

That was all the warning Harry got before his head smacked hard against the pavement, his glasses flying off his face, and Draco falling heavily on top of him before he felt a hard blow to his stomach. Adrenaline pumping Harry reciprocated and making contact with Draco's right side successfully dislodged the Slytherin enough to gain a slight advantage and threw a left hook.

The hits sent sharp twinges straight through Draco's entire body subsequently causing his wings to retract. Gasping, but not to be bested Draco grabbed a hold of hair and smashed Harry's head into the ground.

Seeing stars Harry flipped their position causing them to roll. Finding himself at an advantage Harry once again slammed his fist into Draco's face. 

Hearing a crack Draco knew his nose had broken and with renewed incentive used his arms to grab a hold of the raven-head wizard's shoulders and flip them once more and slammed his elbow into his adversary's shoulder. 

Growling Harry used his left hand to uppercut the Slytherin's chin effectively throwing Draco off balance so he could flip them again. He grabbed a hold of his nemesis head and smash his head against the ground but before he could land another blow he found himself once again under the veela and his head once again rammed with great force against the street. 

Incensed beyond reprieve and remembering the beating he'd gotten in his fifth year from Harry Draco continued to slam Harry's head against the ground his eyes glazed over in anger and his veela magic radiating off him in waves. And like the summer before his third year Harry himself let out a burst of uncontrolled magic, sending shocks of magic into the air around them. 

Unbeknownst to the two boys the simultaneous release of power caused their magic to combine and meld, forming a barrier to envelop around them like a bubble with surges of magic swirling around them. Causing a crowd to form around the two boys as they rolled on the ground fighting. 

A little ways down the alley Sirius had just finished wrapping up the conversation with Penterson and purchased the magical adapter. He was walking down the ally when he saw two wizards rush past him nearly knocking him down "Hey, watch were you're going there."

"Sorry," one called back, "There a fight in front of Quality Quiddiach, Harry Potter's being attacked."

Alarm bells went off in Sirius head and in a split second he had his wand out and was running after the other wizards. As he drew closer he saw a crowed had formed, incensed everyone was just standing around Sirius growled and changed into his animagus form, plowing his way through the crowd, However once he cleared past the crowed Sirius found himself splayed out on his back, in his _human_ form. He'd felt like he'd run right into a solid wall, blinking rapidly to clear his head Sirius eyes widened at what he saw. Harry and Malfoy were rolling around on the ground beating the shit out of each other. 

Taking a step towards the two to break it up he felt a pull on his arm. Turning around he saw Ginny shaking her head, "You can't get close to them, they've formed a barrier around themselves" Gesturing to her right Sirius looked to see Ron on the floor nursing a broken nose, with Neville kneeling down beside him. "Ron tried to jump in and was thrown back."

"Gods, what happened," Sirius shouted. He was so mad he could hardly contain himself, 

"Malfoy and his goons came up to us and made barbs about the burrow being destroyed," Ginny angrily spat. She watched Sirius turn around and try a couple of disarming spells, they all ricocheted off the barrier around the boys, who were still rolling and punching. Ducking one of the spells she continued, "So Harry lost it, I guess, and punched Malfoy in the face."

The disarming spells hit a couple of the people in the crowed with a great force causing them to fall to the ground, smirking Sirius shrugged, "Serves them right-just gawking like this. I still don't understand why there's a barrier around them though. They've fought numerous times, this has never happened before."

Ginny shrugged as she bent down to help Neville pull Ron to his feet. Once standing Ron felt himself sway, "Merlin that hurt." Looking up at Sirius Ron cringed from the look Sirius leveled at him as he shrugged his shoulders. "He got to him first."

"Be that as it may…" Sirius started as a flash went off to his left turning quickly around Sirius couldn't believe his eyes not only had the crowed doubled but there were reporters everywhere. Growling deeply, Sirius quickly drew his wand and leveling it at the short photographer that had the misfortune to apparate next to him, snarled, "Go away."

Immediately recognizing Sirius, the man 'meeped' and apparated. 

Frustrated Sirius, ran both his hands through his hair, "This is bad. Really, really bad. They're like Dementors," Sirius said as he helplessly watched as more photographers snapped and reporters dictated to their quills. "They get a whiff of a story and here they come."

"No kidding- thata boy Harry," Neville suddenly shouted throwing a fist in he air as Harry left-hooked Draco in the nose. Ron, Ginny and Sirius quickly turned to him, but he just shrugged his shoulders, "Well, might as well root for him, we can't stop it anyway."

Ron and Ginny nodded absently as they noticed the group of Slytherians throw them a look of pure disdain. Sirius just rubbed his face with both his hands, "Not exactly, there's gotta be something…" but soon his attention was drawn back, the magic surrounding the boys just kept getting more intense, with flashes of energy erupting.

The two boys in question however were completely oblivious to their surroundings as they continued to fight, and a completely enraged Harry reached out to wrap his hands around the Slytherin's throat. 

Even as the lack of oxygen started to deter him Draco released more magic and let go of Harry's head, which he had continued to pound against the stone pavement. Trying to remove the other wizard's hands, he used his nails, which had grown into talons, and clawed at the offending appendage. 

Feeling the pain of his hand being practically shredded Harry used his knee, which was lodged between Draco's legs as he kneeled over him, and kneed his groin. 

The subsequent pain that followed made Draco's eye's roll back in his head but soon that pained turned into pleasure as he found himself stiffening at the pressure and releasing more magic. 

Using the moment as a diversion, Harry pushed with all his might, causing Draco to fall back on his back. Decidedly not one to give up an advantage leaped up and straddling the blonde's hips made to slam his fist into a rib but was physically knocked over by the new wave of magic and with a sharp intake of breath felt himself hardening so fast it hurt. 

Coming back to, Draco shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand and literally flew back at the Gryffindor with a vengeance, causing the two of them to roll over a couple of times. Coming to an abrupt halt when they bumped into something Harry once again found himself beneath the blonde and bucking .his hips to try and dislodge his attacker, just then Harry's whole body stiffened mid movement as a jolt of pure pleasure proceeded to shoot through his body. His member had come in contact with the blonde's and as he felt himself release another blast of magic an uncontrollable moan escaped his lips while his eyes widen with shock. 

Immediately Draco ceased to move, the stimulation causing his eyes to shut and his head, to his surprise, to fall back with pleasure. Being in his veela form his senses had heightened, _all_ his senses and with all the uncontrolled releases of magic, the potion he had just taken was completely overridden, and at that moment _the_ scent caught his attention and a second set of eyes immediately widened, this one in recognition. 

'Oh Gods!' Draco immediately pushed himself off the other wizard falling back on his butt, breaking the barrier, as he tried to put as much distance between himself and his worst nightmare. "Nonononono" Draco slammed his head into his hands as he vigorously shook his head, trying to throw off the scent, which was now overpowering him causing his world to spin, his very essence trying to zero in on the aura of his mate. All his senses were in overdrive, he could hear his mates moans, breaths…heartbeat, he could smell his mate's musk, blood…arousal! Groaning Draco buckled under the pressure, his eye's tightly shut, he knew were he to open them the only thing he'd see was his mate, his aura, his _soul_. Shuddering at the thought as he started to glow. He started emanating pure Veela magic and he could feel the pull, it was so strong and sweet, he almost forgot why he wanted to fight it, it was all so intoxicating. His mate…his Harry…_his Harry_? _POTTER_?!? With that thought Draco fought, fought with everything he had, everything he was worth to not fling himself to the most horrific thing imaginable. _It couldn't be!_

Blaise and the girls, who had joined the boys when they noticed a crowd forming, rushed to his side. As Greg and Vincent tried to pick him up off the ground, but as soon as they touched him they were hit with a blast of Veela magic causing them to reel with orgasmic tremors and fall to the ground. "Don't touch him," Pansy ordered as put her arms out to the rest of her friends, "he's doesn't have any control." Kneeling down in front of Draco hearing him murmuring under his breath she tried to get his attention, " Drake, listen to me you have to put your barriers up your gushing like a river." Her eyes were starting to water as the pressure of the magic was breaking down the shield the bracelet had formed around her. Looking around for some help she noticed there was none to be found as the adults around them were starting to be pulled under the influence. 

Meanwhile Harry had crawled up on all fours, rapidly breathing trying to catch his breath and will his libido down, 'What the hell?' He was really starting to hurt, his breath catching as sudden movement caused little tremors of pleasure to race through his body. When they subsided he reached up to wipe the blood that was dripping out of his mouth with his left hand and flinched. A sharp twinge of pain shot up his arm and he grabbed his left shoulder subsequently falling back onto his back. The blood was rushing in his ears like roaring thunderstorm as his heart pounded hard in his chest. Suddenly he felt someone rush at him and thinking it was Malfoy again he balled up to protect his shoulder. As he unconsciously released another burst of magic he heard a thump in the background. The pounding and roaring continued in his ears as he groaned from the pain and haze that had settled over him barely making out the far away call of his name. It soothed him enough to drop his defenses and he let himself be pulled in an embrace barely registering the shift around him as he was apparated out of the ally before he blacked out.

Blaise had turned around to see Weasley thrown a couple feet away into two witches as he tried to rush to Potter's aide. Snickering as the Weasel tried to untangle himself from the witches who by this time along with everyone else in the crowd was highly aroused from all the unleashed veela magic and unabashedly copping a feel. He watched with inhibited glee as a flustered Wesealette and Logbuttom hurried over to retrieve him. Laughing out loud now, he only covered his mouth when he noticed Sirius Black leveled a glare at him, which didn't hold much clout considering the erection he was sporting and disappear with Potter, the other three shortly following. The Slytherians were only mildly affected as their bracelets managed to block most of the magic and as he and Millicent helped Vincent and Gregory stand up. "Up you go guys." 

After helping Vin and Greg, Millicent stooped to kneel down next Pansy and Tracy, when they were distracted by some commotion behind them. When they turned around, they could just barely see Pansy's mother trying to make her way through the crowd "Out of my way," she was yelling in a half frazzled half condescending voice "Move over. Ew, don't touch me you lout. Get out of my way - where's my daughter." 

"Mum," Pansy shouted, "Over here. Quick something's wrong with Draco."

"Airil," Mrs. Parkinson called to the house elf that was loaded down with packages beside her, "Clear a path."

The elf scrambled to obey as several witches and wizards found themselves moving out of the way, "Good," Mrs. Parkinson made her way towards her daughter and friends, "What on earth happened?" By the time Mrs. Parkinson arrived Draco had pulled himself in a little ball and wrapping himself in his wings. Although he was blocked from view one could tell he was shaking heavily.

"They were fighting," Tracy cried hysterically, "And suddenly Draco started leaking magic-then potter leaked magic, then there was this bubble, then everyone started leering then…"

"Tracy," Blaise calmly placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're not helping." Turning towards Mrs. Parkinson, "Potter attacked Draco."

"WHAT?" she shouted, completely taken aback. She kneeled down in front of Draco "Honey are you ok?"

She put out her hand to touch Draco when Pansy stopped her, "Mum don't touch him his veela magic isn't under control."

Pulling her arm away she reached into her robe and pulled out a vial of sky blue liquid, "Draco," she called as she watched the veela shaking uncontrollably and murmuring to himself. "Draco listen to me."

The pull had stopped reverberating in his brain but the pressure, the need to connect was still there as Draco uncurled slowly lifting a wing and peer hesitantly out. His hair was plastered to his face from the sweat mixed with the blood from his nose that was pouring down his face and he was breathing in short rapid breaths. "Dear, your mother sent this to me for an emergency," Mrs. Parkinson said as she uncorked the vial. "You need to drink it." 

Slowly Draco uncurled his wings the rest of the way and let them retract as he pulled himself into sitting position. He reached for the vial, his hands shaking so bad he could barely bring it to his lips he gulped it down almost painfully as every bone in his body was tense and the injuries from the fight were starting to become aggravated. Closing his eyes, he let the potion help him concentrate on pulling the veela magic back into his body. He was gaining back a little control; however, his body was still singing with arousal as his mind was reeling...his mate..._Harry_.

. 

************************************************************************

A/N: Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. Instead of interrupting the story with A/N ( I hate those) I put the a * to denote an explanation at the end of the story here's the one from this chap…

For me the traditional wizarding clothes probably resemble that of the 13th – 18th centuries around the time the wizarding world would have totally secluded themselves from the muggle world. So I would imagine they really hadn't updated the styles as fast as the muggle world therefore traditional clothing, like those worn by the old pureblood families would resemble those of that era. If you've seen the second move I noticed the adults wearing a variety of styles, most of which **didn't** come from the 21st century. Anyway that's what I think about the clothes, and what the pureblooded kids would wear. From full robes which would be dress-like in nature (i.e refer to Dumbledore), to the matrix like robe that Allen Rickman sexily slithers around in, to the opened robes they'd have, like the school ones in the movies. BTW this is normally what I'm referring to when any of the kids wear robes unless they have to dress up.

Here are some links to get an idea where I'm coming from:

This link has a large array of clothing from 15th –18th century:

(The style in which is worn would probably depend on the wizard or witch)

The robes of course you you've seen in the movies and pictures from the books check out the Lexicon for more pictures the over robes, referring to the cloaks, and the robes, referring to the dress like outfits

Thanks to all my Reviewers, ya'll definitely keep a writer on their toes. 

[]Deace, Love and HaPpInEsS

Ciao


	7. Aftermath: sneak peak

Chapter 7 Sneak Peak

I've finally got my muse back!!!!

I know it's been forever since I've updated and thanks to everyone who's reviewed and emailed me about updating, it's been hard to catch my muse ever since my son deleted about 10 chapters of this story off my hard drive. Anyway here's a little bit, about 3 pages out of the 40 I have written so far for the next chapter, I'm just tweaking parts and I'm trying to find a beta reader for it so… let me shut up!

Looking around, Harry quickly located Hermione's bed. It was situated along the far wall under a window. The moonlight shone brightly, making it easier for Harry to navigate his way through the room. Just as he stopped at the side of Hermione's bed Harry started having second thoughts. Maybe he was just going through a phase? Maybe it was all in his head?

Shaking his head, he turned around, "Congratulations Harry," he whispered to himself, "You've finally reached the epitome of paranoia." Walking to the door, Harry closed his eyes. In a flash he saw Malfoy's silver eyes as he felt himself engulfed in a hot, wet mouth…

Hell no, this definitely wasn't paranoia. Something was seriously wrong with him. Walking quickly back, he bent down over Hermione sleeping form and shook her shoulder, "I think Malfoy cursed me." He said when he saw her eyes flutter slowly open.

"What?" rubbing her eyes Hermione tried to sit up.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Harry ran his hands through his hair, "I think Malfoy put a curse on me that day during the fight."

The room got brighter as the passing clouds revealed the full moon making Hermione suddenly aware of their position as the light glistened off Harry's shirtless chest, "What to you mean?" Pulling the covers up under her arms she scrunched up her face in a thoughtful way.

"I mean everything's been off since that day." He was exasperated. "My magic is stalling by seconds and every night I-" suddenly he stoped, hesitating. Hermione is like a sister to him these subjects weren't ever broached between them often.

Now completely curious, Hermione pushes "Every night you what?"

"I…" Suddenly aware of his state of dress Harry looks around for something to cover himself with as he wraps his arms around his body, shivering.

Hermione crawled down the length of the bed to the cedar chest that's sitting at the foot of the bed. Harry averts his eyes away from Hermione as the light catches her upper thighs as she opens the chest and pulls out a blanket.

Handing it to Harry she tries again. "You what?"

Wrapping the blanket around himself he glances at the door. Playing with the fringe of the blanket he blows out a breath, "I've been having dreams…" lowering his voice he whispers barely audible, "Sex dream."

"Huh" straining to hear Harry she missed what he'd mumbled.

"Sex dreams," Harry says a little louder, just barely.

Eyes widening Hermione sat back, "I see." Looking at Harry with a mixture of confusion and amusement "And you've…never had them before?"

"Hermione," Harry whispers loudly in a hysterical way, "I'm not talking about your random run of the mill wet dreams. I'm talking about extremely intense, mind blowing, hot and sweaty, SEX dreams…about Malfoy!!!"

Hermione's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. Although during Harry's rant she was on the verge of cracking up with laughter now, seeing the wild look in her friend's eye and the desperate look he was giving her she remembered noticing when he'd arrived that afternoon that he did look a little worn down.

"You've been having sex dreams about Malfoy," now completely concerned she leaned forward, "every night since the fight and your magic isn't acting right?"

Nodding Harry stood up and started to pace, dragging the blanket with him. "Yes, my wandless magic is dragging by seconds and when I try to work the magical appliances at home everything goes haywire." Stopping to look at Hermione he continued, " I tried to open the cooler and the thing started acting possessed."

"Have you told Sirius or Remus?"

"Are you kidding, they'd tease me about the dreams, then ship me off to St Mungos for a checkup."

"Maybe that's what you need-"

"No, I can't go back there," Harry shuddered after the war he'd been holed up in the intensive care ward after he'd been put in a coma for a week after the final battle as his magic regenerated. He tough Madame Pomfrey was bad, apparently the healers in St. Mungos didn't budge an inch when it came to recovery, he hadn't even been allowed to go to the bathroom without informing the nurses. "Maybe we can find a counter to what ever he put on me."

Herminone swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached for her bathrobe that was on the chair by her bed. "I've never heard of a curse like this before," walking across the room she flipped on the light switch before turning towards her bookshelf and started running her fingers across the columns of books. "It must be classified under embarrassing or humiliating hexes, because I think he's trying to break you in some sort of twisted way."

Harry followed Hermione over to her bookshelf and pulling the chair away from the desk that was next to the bookshelf sat down, "That's just his style."

"Be that as it may, from what I heard about the fight you both let of blasts of magic and I think I heard something about Draco being a veela or something maybe he used a veela hex on you?"

"Oh great now he's using creature magic on me," Harry put his head in his hands resting his elbows on his knees."

"It might not be, but we might have to go the wizrading library if we don't find anything here, I have a lot of tomes but not everything."

Sighing Harry lifted his head and giving a little smile, "Anything worth a try." Smiling back Hermione pulled two books from the shelf and handing one to Harry took a seat on the floor next to him and the two started flipping through the pages.


End file.
